Always a Plan
by Mags62
Summary: Star Wars-SWTOR Smuggler/trooper/JC and their companions, legacy
1. Chapter 1

Corso rolled over in his sleep and reached for his wife. As tired as he was, it took him a few moments to swim up from slumber and realize he was alone in the bed. He sighed, knowing his captain had her share of sleep issues, but he'd thought he'd worn her out enough the evening before and that she'd be able to relax and rest. It wasn't unusual for her to get up after only a few hours and roam the ship, doing little things that made her crew more comfortable or their jobs easier. Since they had a few days between jobs, they'd stayed in orbit around Coruscent and the crew was planetside. They'd had the whole ship to themselves for the past two days, and they'd taken advantage of the privacy. He lay there for a minute, trying to think of anything that might have bothered the captain enough to have her up and worrying. They'd had her favorite breakfast yesterday, well…brunch really since they'd woken early but not gotten out of bed for awhile. When they did get up, he made her pancakes, then they'd taken a long shower and just enjoyed each other's company until dinner, then….Of course! Then, they'd gotten the holo from her sister, telling them that the captain would be an aunt soon! The girls had squealed and jumped around for a good five minutes, and they'd both signed off promising to speak again soon. He figured he'd better go see that everything was ok, and searched around in the semi-darkness for the clothes he'd hastily shed the evening before and walked out into the hall.

The _Stardancer_ hummed softly around him, and he took a moment to adjust to the lighting change. He looked up the hallway and saw her, his captain, sitting at the bridge in her chair, knees in front of her and her head resting on them, looking out at the stars. The muted lighting gave her a luminous quality, and he smiled at her. He sometimes forgot how long her black hair was since it was most often in her signature pony tail, but he never forgot how tiny she really was. He reminded her often that she weighed less than his armor, but he loved that she fit against him as if she'd been made for that purpose.

He said her name softly, not sure if she'd fallen asleep again on the bridge or not. Miriah, the captain, HIS captain and wife. He might live to be 1000 years old and never tire of saying her name, especially since for a time he thought the only time he'd ever say it was in the whispered moans he'd let escape in his bunk in the crew quarters.

She heard him call to her and turned her silver blue eyes to him with a smile. She had thrown on a long sleeved nightshirt, since she was always cold, but her legs were bare. She kept the ship cool, since (as she explained to him) she could always pull on another shirt or grab a blanket, but Bow couldn't take off his fur. He didn't mind, since it had her snuggling up to him for warmth. He walked to her and scooping her up, sat down in her chair with her in his lap. She put her head against his bare chest, and he kissed the top of it.

"Sweetheart, I missed you. What's on your mind that has you up?" he asked her.

"Nothing, really. I dreamed of my sisters and when we were young and moved to Tython for mom's work," she replied, a softness in her smile. "When Maura called yesterday, it made me remember all the times we played 'house' when we were kids. She was always the mommy. She loves kids and always has—she even worked in the Jedi temple with the children there. She always took the time to comfort the younger ones who'd been taken from their families for training. I remember her sewing stuffed animals for them to have in their rooms. She's going to be great at motherhood."

He thought for a moment he heard a wistfulness in her voice, but was afraid to say anything about it since she tended to tense up whenever he mentioned a family. They had recently bought an established estate on Dantooine, to use as a home base, with enough land to build a hangar for the ship and whatever else they wanted, really. He'd imagined being there when they started a family of their own, and she'd agreed it was a great place to raise kids, but "not yet" she stated.

He squeezed her softly and said, "Maura sure seemed happy. You did, too. You know, your family has made me feel so comfortable. I'm grateful they've let me be a part of them."

"Are you kidding? My mom is grateful you've taken over her 'wild child'!" she snorted. She reached up and stroked his cheek. "I am, too."

He held her close, feeling her relax against him. He said, "I kinda figured maybe you were ready for something more in your life than working all the time. I know I didn't fit into your long term plans at first, but I'm hoping you've changed your plan."

She tilted her chin up to look at him and rolled her eyes. "You know I always have a plan, sugar."

"Ok, now you've gotta spill, I gotta hear this!" he chuckled.

She spun around so that she faced him, straddling him. He hoped he could keep his thoughts on what she was saying, and not on how soft that shirt was and how it molded to her. But when she started telling him her plan, he was totally focused on her words.

"I want two, at least, because I know I loved growing up with my sisters."

He looked at her, at first confused, then when he realized what she was saying, in wonder. She continued,

"I even have names picked out."

"Really? You've been thinking about this longer than just tonight?" he asked.

She smiled sweetly, "I've been thinking about this since the first time you told me you loved me."

He kissed her then, and for a few minutes that's all they did, then he pulled back and said, "I've got to know the rest of the plan."

"Well, once I'm pregnant I figure the ship will not be an ideal place to be, so we can go to the house. I don't want to give up the ship altogether, but it'll be a good time to do some upgrades and such. I know, I know, you don't think I can give up being in the stars, and it will be an adjustment, but I'll figure it out. I even have names picked out. A little boy will be Devin, for your dad.."

He kissed her then, feeling the emotion swell in him. He missed his mom and dad every day, and even more since he'd married Miriah. That she'd already picked his dad's name, well, that was just that much sweeter for him.

"That's so great, sweetheart, but what about your dad?"

She said, "if the Jedi council ever let Magdalane and Felix marry, she's already claimed Dad's name for her son, and that's ok. Want to hear our daughter's name?"

He smiled. He figured the best thing to do to keep her talking on this subject was to just let her talk. He could hardly believe his ears anyway.

"Her name will be Calypso," she said with a smile.

"Calypso Riggs-Chantalle. I love it, and her, and you, and…" She cut him off with her mouth on his. She had tears in her eyes then, and since he hated seeing tears on her face, he just murmured to her, "shhh sweetheart, it's all so wonderful it's hard to take in."

He slowly rubbed her back as she cried her "happy tears" against his chest. After awhile, he felt her totally relax and heard her breathing even out. He stood up slowly and carried his captain back to their bed, gently putting her down and climbing in after her. He fell asleep with his face buried in her soft hair, her body pulled against his, and dreamed of a little girl with caramel hair and silvery blue eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

"Nice venue, lots of history here," noted Lt. Aric Jorgen. Corso had just met him, but was impressed with the tall Cathar's knowledge. They were standing in the banquet room in the Senate Plaza on Coruscant, where his mother in law's birthday party was being readied. Corso was nervous; he'd only met Maura via holo, and this was the day he'd meet the rest of Miriah's family. Both men were in their formal wear, Aric in his military dress uniform. Maura strolled up in her dress uniform as well, looking radiant and happy. Corso blushed as she hugged him and kissed his cheek.

"Great to meet you in person!" she said. "You have probably the hardest job in the whole galaxy, putting up with my baby sister." She grinned, and turned to her husband, kissing him on the cheek as well.

"Easy there, little mother," Aric told her, "we're in uniform, after all. Feeling alright, honey?"

"Yeah, I think the nausea is over, for today anyway," she replied. As early in her pregnancy as she was, Corso wouldn't have known at all unless she'd told him, but he still felt in awe of it. "Corso, don't worry about meeting Mom, she will just love you."

He was nervous, though. Of course, he'd heard stories of the girl's childhood, but there was never really any of Sarai Chantalle. He knew that Miriah and she had never been especially close, and that Miriah had been born several months after her father's death. He supposed that grief might have been a factor in their bonding, but Miriah never really said much about her mom. He was surprised that they were even here, but suspected the lure of being with both sisters, combined with the baby shower they'd planned for Maura for tomorrow, was the clincher for Miriah. He wondered where the ladies were, as they were still getting each other ready when he left the ship with Bowdaar and Akaavi, thinking a walk with them would calm his nerves.

Risha was doing Magdalane's hair in an intricate woven braid. They'd decided to get dressed aboard the _Stardancer_, and Risha was helping both sisters before going on a date herself. She'd almost finished the braid when Miriah came in wearing the dress she'd ordered especially for this occasion.

"Blazes, Miriah, are you trying to give the poor farm boy a coronary?"

Miriah looked down at the black lace dress, "What? It's lined, you can't see anything. Besides, I thought that if he were preoccupied with me, he'd be less nervous about meeting the family." The gown was made of black lace and had a lining that made it look like skin. It had long sleeves and a conservative neckline. What made it special, besides the fact that it looked like you could see skin between the lacy pattern, was that the back didn't start until the waistline. Risha rolled her eyes.

"Well I'm glad I took a room in the plaza for the night. I hate wearing earplugs to sleep, and you get loud, Mir."

"Hey, I can't help it if my husband is incredibly….focused," Miriah actually blushed, but both Risha and Magdalane burst out laughing. Magdalane was wearing a strapless sheath in a muted stormy gray, which set off the sliver of her hair, and had a gorgeous embroidered wrap over her shoulders. With the finishing touches in place, they set off toward the party.

Felix Iresso, Magdalane's fiancee', had joined Corso and the Jorgans and had been introduced. As it turned out, Felix and Aric had served together early in their military careers, and Aric remembered Corso from Ord Mantell, so there was no shortage of manly conversation. Maura had opted to sit at their table, just to get off her feet. She was still dealing with the fatigue that had plagued her for a couple of months now. Corso had his back to the stairwell across the room when the sisters came in and therefore didn't immediately see them.

Felix nudged Corso with his elbow. "Hey Corso, are you armed?"

"No," he answered, "Miriah said I shouldn't be, even though I feel strange without at least a blaster on me. Why?"

Felix grinned, "Probably a good thing, I'd hate to see you shoot some of these guys." He nodded at the women, who were making their way across the room.

Corso froze when he saw Miriah. She had on some kind of lace, black lace. Her long black hair was down, which he loved, and it swung every time she turned her head. She stopped to speak to someone, and when she turned he saw the back of the dress and nearly choked. Miriah spotted them then, and she continued walking…no, Corso thought, she strutted…over to them, Mags at her side. Corso was still recovering when she stood on her tiptoes to kiss his cheek.

"Hey sweetie, everything going ok?" she asked. He just nodded, unable to say anything for a moment, then he leaned in close to whisper next to her ear.

"That dress is amazing. Do we have to stay here? Well, we have to for a few minutes, don't think I can walk right this second." She chuckled, smiled seductively at him, and turned to meet Felix and Aric. Corso concentrated on breathing in and out, but it did no good when he put his arm around her waist and felt her smooth skin under his hand.

"And this group is my family," he heard behind him. They all turned to see Sarai with another Jedi from her training group. "This must be my new son in law," she said, as she extended her arms to him. Corso knew now where Miriah got her petite size, as Sarai was tiny as well.

"Very pleased to meet you, ma'am," he said. "Happy birthday." She smiled at him, impressed with his manners and intrigued by his accent. Miriah had told her mother of their marriage, of course, but only their ship family was present for the ceremony. This was, in fact, the first time the whole family had been together in almost three years. He smiled shyly at Sarai, and said, "Thank you for welcoming me to your family."

"It's your family now, too, son," Sarai responded, deeply touched. Magdalane had told her of how Corso had lost his own parents on Ord Mantell, many years ago now. Corso relaxed, feeling like he could breathe again and no longer nervous, well, about his mother in law, at least. Now he just had to keep Miriah close. He would hate to have to punch somebody at his first family function with the Chantalles.

They all chatted happily, then made their way over to Maura, who had found some appetizers to nibble on. Corso and Miriah sat down with her, their fingers intertwined. They all enjoyed the meal and the conversation, but Corso was definitely distracted. He could barely keep his hands off her, which is what Miriah had intended. Mission accomplished, Miriah thought. I'd put my hand on his thigh, but he might go catatonic, she smirked to herself.

After dinner, they danced to the slow, lyrical music. Corso ran his fingertips up and down Miriah's spine, making her shiver. He pulled her closer and growled, "You know, you've been making me crazy all night, beautiful. I'll make you pay for that later, but nowI gotta know, what exactly do you wear under a dress like that?"

She grinned wickedly at him, but said nothing, enjoying his touch too much. They were separated when Felix cut in and danced with her for a bit. They stayed until the party ended around midnight, the girls enjoying being in the same place for awhile. It was a beautiful night, and quite a walk to the hangar. As they got closer, Corso walked faster, eager to get her alone. She stopped to slip off her shoes, they'd been uncomfortable for most of the evening since she was used to her boots and not heels. As she bent over to unfasten the straps, she looked up at Corso, who was mesmerized by her bare back.

"Want to know what I've got on under this?" she asked coyly. He swallowed hard, and nodded as he picked up her shoes. She pulled his head down and whispered to him, "Nothing, sugar, not a thing." She yelped as he slung her over his shoulder and ran for the ship.

They were just snuggling to sleep when the sun started to rise over Coruscant. There was clothing strewn from the hatch all the way to their quarters, but neither of them cared. "Love you," Miriah said softly to him, her head on his shoulder .

"Love you more," he answered, and they slept.


	3. Chapter 3

Maura lay stretched out on the soft couch in her mother's suite. As much as she'd slept this past week, she thought she'd be caught up by now, but every time she got even a little comfortable, she found herself nodding off. I know it's to be expected, and I'll sleep until this little guy is born if that's what it takes, she thought. She could hear her mom and Magdalane in the other room, preparing for the "baby party" this afternoon. She chuckled to herself, remembering Aric's face when she described what would be going on in here, all the women and silly games and gifts. She knew that a few of her academy classmates, Elara, and Miriah's crew would be there, and Magdalane's padawan. She yawned, wondering when this part of the pregnancy would be over. I want to savor every part of it, but I'm ready to have more energy, she thought.

Now that she was on admin duty, and Aric and her team were in a holding pattern, each of them temporarily reassigned to other units, she felt a little guilty. She knew it was the right thing for them to be doing, but already she missed the constant action she'd been a part of for so long. She didn't mind being Garza's liaison, but didn't want to do that forever. That, she thought, worries me too. She didn't want to be like her mother, who'd put everything behind her career for so many years. She remembered all the mornings she was awakened by the household droid, because her mother hadn't made it home during the night, all the school events that Magdalane attended in her mother's place. But, she thought, that's nothing compared to what Miriah survived. She smiled, thinking of how adorable her baby sister had been as a young girl.

Maura had been three—almost four years old when her mother had brought Miriah home, and Maura had fallen in love with the pink, dark haired infant with silver eyes. Her mother had stayed home for about a week, then gone back to her work, leaving the girls in the care of the droid. Maura remembered when she'd turned six and went to school on her first day. Miriah had come to depend on her for human contact, and on the first school day she seemed okay with the fact that Maura was gone most of the day. It was the second day, however, that wrenched Maura's heart even after all these years. Miriah had pouted when she saw that her sister was leaving again. "You went to there the day before today," she'd said, tears threatening. Maura hugged her hard, kissed her cheek, and hurried out, not wanting to be late. Of course, in her haste she forgot her sweater, and had to go back inside. Maura would never forget that scene- the droid in another part of their modest home, and Miriah, clutching a worn stuffed kath hound, sitting on the floor in a corner, her back to the room. Her head hung low, and while she made no sound, Maura could see the tears falling and she looked so utterly alone. She still felt guilty for leaving Miriah there. That was the day, Maura thought, that Miriah knew for sure she'd have to resolve herself to being alone for always. Marua softly rubbed her still mostly flat stomach. You'll never, never have to feel abandoned, little one, she thought. Not even if I have to resign my commission.

Just then, her black haired, silver eyed sister bound into the room. "Happy baby present day!" Miriah exclaimed. Sarai and Magdalane brought trays of food into the area, and they began to chatter excitedly about what else needed to be done. Miriah's crew, Akaavi and Risha, as well as a few other of the women invited, came in as well. The party was in full swing when Maura had to make another trip to the refresher. In the hallway, Miriah caught her in a hug. "You are going to be great at this," she told Maura, "and I can't wait to be an aunt!" Maura hugged her back, tears in her eyes, " I know what you want to say, and I promise this child will have a mom so involved they will never have the questions you've always had."

"I never doubted that for an instant," Miriah replied, and the sisters parted, smiling at each other as they reentered the party.

The games over, Maura looked over the gifts and sighed, so happy to have been so fortunate to have friends. She'd gotten so many wonderful things she wondered if they would all fit in their smallish military apartment. Miriah had brought her a hand carved rocking chair she'd found when she'd been at her place on Dantooine, and Magdalane a knitted blanket so soft Maura had put it around her shoulders, where it still was wrapped. Her mother, of course, had established a trust, not able to figure out what else she might need. Maura was still looking over all the small clothes and cute toys when she heard Mags call to her.

"Okay, now comes the big question. Do you want to know the sex of the baby?" Mags asked. "I know we didn't talk about it, but I would be happy to tell you. I haven't 'looked' without permission." Maura hurried over to her, grabbing her hands.

"You can do that? You would?" Maura asked, so excited to know more about her child.

"Of course, " Mags smiled. "Lie here on the couch, and relax." Magdalane sat on the edge of the couch and readied herself. Maura couldn't wipe the grin off her face, and everyone else still at the party was doing the same. Mag's arua grew brighter, and Maura felt the fatigue lift and be replaced with an intense feeling of wellbeing. Mags smiled, and lifted her eyes to Maura. "Oh Maura, everything is perfect in there. They're doing great!"

Marua smiled and sat up to hug her sister. Oh that's such a relief, she thought, since I was still in the field when I realized what was going on. Wait a minute…

Marua drew back from Magdalane, "Wait a minute, did you say…."

"Yeah, " Mags grinned at her, "I did. Fraternal twins, Maura, a boy and a girl!"


	4. Chapter 4

Maura was still in a happy shock when Aric, Felix and Corso came to haul the gifts to her apartment. Aric was worried about her but she seemed happy, he had no idea of the news she'd just gotten. She grabbed his arm and pulled him into the hallway, and seconds later the whole party heard his joyous shout, and then everyone erupted in cheers and laughter, hugging the happy parents. Magdalane found Felix, a huge smile on both their faces as they hugged. "One day, my love, one day," Felix told her. She just buried her head in his chest and held on tight.

Once the baby things had been put away, Aric made Maura rest while he put together a list of all the things they might need for two infants, and started looking on the holonet for real estate. He wanted his children to have a home, where they could play and explore and just be kids. He kept coming back to Dantooine, but didn't know if it was because of the property or the fact that Miriah and Corso had their home base there. He bookmarked the listing, then went to check on his wife. She was sleeping soundly, and he just stood there, smiling at her. She looked so serene, so at peace. He decided to join her, and when he gathered her to him she woke enough to kiss his nose, and after only a few minutes they were both sleeping soundly, Aric's hand on their growing children.

On board Magdalane's ship, things were decidedly not as serene. Mags was pacing, unsure how to broach this with Felix. She knew she'd have to talk to him sometime about it, but had been putting it off. Felix had gone to shower and was just coming back to the lounge when he saw her scowl. That's unlike her, he thought. Puzzled, he pulled her to sit on the couch.

"What's bothering you, Mags? I'm not force sensitive, but I'd have to be a moron not to see that something is on your mind. Is it Maura? She was so happy."

"No, well, yeah, kinda," she replied. "Felix, we've never discussed kids in our future, and we need to because I'm not sure I want to have any."

Felix was taken off guard, and waited a bit before he replied, "No, we haven't , and that's fine if that's what you really want, but can I ask why?" She seems torn about it, he thought.

"Force sensitive children are taken from their homes as young children, and sent to begin their training on Tython. Don't you see the problem here? If our child is force sensitive, we would have to give it up. I couldn't do that, Felix, not for anything. I could never send our child away and have the limited contact with him or her that I had with my family growing up," she sobbed, giving way to the tears she'd been holding back. He just held her, rocking with her, stroking her hair, until she calmed.

"It's okay, Mags, " he smiled into her hair, "it's not an 'all or nothing' thing, you know. We can always move to Tython, if that's what you wanted. It's not as if you don't have access to the temple there."

"My family lived on Tython, and I got to see them once a week, at most. I saw Maura stuggle to take care of herself and Miriah, and them both ache for my mother, who was never around. They would both cry so hard when I had to go back, it became almost painful to go home," she sniffed. She stood up suddenly, a look of alarm on her face, "Oh no, what if one of Maura's babies is force sensitive?"

"Hey, hey, what is it you always tell me? Don't borrow trouble." He tried to pull her back to sit but she turned her back and began to pace again, so he stood and went to her, stopping her in her tracks. "So you would have no one in your family have the pleasure of children, just in case one of them might be force sensitive? You told me once, that you wouldn't know who you were without the force ever present. "

She looked at her feet, and said softly, "I want your children, I want to be the mother mine was not, and I'm so afraid."

"Shhh," he soothed her, "we can have all you want, and we'll work through whatever is thrown our way. We'll love them all, force sensitive or not. We have to get through this wedding ordeal first."

She punched his arm, "Ordeal indeed. I warned you when you proposed. Jedi weddings are elaborate because they happen so seldom. At least we have everything approved."

"Well then, first things first," he grinned. "We can always practice." He led to their quarters, and locked the door.

Miriah was tired, after the excitement of the past couple of days and the exercise last night. She grinned, thinking about the night before. She wandered around the kitchen area, wondering what she might like to cook, when she heard a thump come from their quarters. When she went down the hall to investigate, she saw Corso dragging a crate filled with his favorite weapons, a pack on his shoulder and grim expression on his face. "I can't do it, Miriah, I can't be with you. I've seen your family, and now I know we can't ever have one. How can you be a mom, love your kids when you never got that?"

"What do you mean, you're leaving me?" she cried. "I'm not them, Corso, they're not me. Don't do this!" He just shook his head and looked past her to the door…..

She woke up shaking and sick, Corso softly snoring beside her. It was just a dream, she thought, just a nightmare. She started to get up, but remembered her promise to Corso, that if she woke up in the middle of the night, she would at least stay in bed to rest. She hugged her knees, hot tears streaming down her face, trying hard to make no sounds that might wake him. After the tears had slowed, she snuggled up to her sleeping husband, putting her head on his shoulder and her hand on his chest. He startled her by grabbing her hand, kissing her palm, then placing her hand over his heart, holding it there with his own much larger, slightly calloused hand. She lay there feeling his heartbeat, so steady and strong. Just like him, she thought. He whispered to her then, "Same nightmare?" She nodded against his shoulder, using all her control to not cry again. "Mmmm sweetheart, feel my heart? You're there, you'll always be there, and I'll never choose to leave you." He rolled toward her then, and pulled her close, running his hand up her back slowly, into her silky hair, cupping the back of her head, and tilted her face up to him. He kissed away the tear tracks before claiming her mouth, and it turned out to awhile before either of them thought of sleep again.


	5. Chapter 5

Corso blinked his eyes in wonder. Not only had she slept longer than him, but she was still sleeping. Not only that, but instead of being wrapped around her, as he usually was, this morning the opposite was true. Wow, he thought, that nightmare must have really gotten to her last night. He hated that she would think he'd leave her, even subconsciously. She'd been having that particular one for about a month now, sometimes as often as three times a week, and usually he just held her through its aftermath or she got up and roamed the ship. Last night had been different. She'd been crying before she touched me, he thought, crying and shaking, trying to be quiet but he was so attuned to her that he felt it before he was aware enough to realize what it was. He carefully untangled himself, thinking he would quickly shower and go out to get those breakfast pastries she liked. They would be loading cargo later and returning to work, so he wanted to make this most of this last morning of their break.

He whistled as he walked down the ramp into the hangar, spotting Felix in the distance. He hurried to catch up, greeting him.

"Wonderful morning, eh?" Felix replied. "This has been a great vacation from diplomacy and wedding planning." He grinned, "wish we could just have Miriah perform the ceremony, like you guys did."

"And cheat the Jedi out of their pageant? No way, man, you're taking the hit for all us guys," Corso chuckled. "We owe you."

"Gathering breakfast?"

"Yes, we're going back to work later today, thought I'd indulge Miriah in one last treat before we shove off. She deserves it, had kind of a rough night."

"Magdalane told me Miriah never sleeps well, from her childhood, I guess. Must be rough on both of you."

"I just hate that her rest gets interrupted, believe me, a grumpy Miriah can ruin your day." They both laughed.

They reached the bakery and stood in the short line chatting, their back to the seating area. Corso held his bag of warm treats, and Felix had just received his order when they heard someone call to them from one of the tables. Sarai stood up and waved to them, and they walked over to greet her.

"Good morning men," she said, hugging them both. "Looks like you're both on the same errand." She smiled," I'm so thankful that my daughters have such thoughtful partners in their lives."

They chatted for a few minutes, and the guys had turned to go, when Sarai asked Corso to stay for just a few minutes to talk.

Uhoh, he thought, as he looked at his mother in law with wide eyes. She asked him to sit, then said something that had his eyes even wider.

"Please don't let Miriah's tendency to push people away affect you. It's obvious you love each other, and it's entirely my fault that she has trouble with realtionships." Sarai hung her head, "She deserved so much more, and I failed her miserably."

"I'd never intentionally hurt her, and she can't push me away," he reassured the tiny woman, "she tried, in the beginning, I just never stopped trying to get through to her." He shrugged, "Couldn't stop, even though there were times I thought she'd never see me for who I am. She's worked through so much of her past. This break has been good, I think she can see the progress she's made." Sarai nodded then, tears in her eyes.

"Take care of her, and yourself. We'll see each other again at the wedding." Corso nodded, hugging the tiny woman who so reminded him of his wife.

When he got back to the ship, Miriah was humming in the shower along with the music she'd turned on over the ship's speaker. He put out their breakfast, feeling relaxed and happy. He heard her when she came down the hallway, and went to meet her there. He pulled her to him, dancing her over to the table, her giggles making his heart light.

"Guess it's back to work for us today," she said with a slight scowl. "I've really enjoyed this break, seeing Mags and Maura."

"It's been good, for everybody," he said. Just then, he heard the hatch open, letting Risha and Akaavi in. The others joined them, and Corso was glad he gotten extra just in case. As he looked around the group, he realized he was most fortunate—he not only felt a part of the Chantalles, but they had their ship family as well.

Magdalane had already been busy. Her droid woke her for a holo transmission at 0500, a totally unreasonable hour, thought Mags. She was tired as she settled beside Felix to eat, not even really hungry but knowing her day would get away from her quickly and she needed to take this opportunity to eat something. The wedding was in two months, and she had a million details to decide before the end of this week. She was lost in her to-do list when she became aware that Felix had called her name, and from the look on his face, more than once.

"Hmm? Sorry, darling, I was thinking of my list," she smiled at him.

"Corso and I were getting breakfast and saw your mom," he said again. "Will you see her again before we take off?"

"Probably not," she replied, "in fact, she was probably on her way to the office when you saw her, and we never interrupt her work." She shuddered, thinking of how angry that made her mother. Miriah used to interrupt her for spite, she thought, because even negative attention was still attention. Felix took her hand in his, and she turned to smile at him. "It's fine though, we'll be together again for the wedding soon."

Maura was at the office already, but she wished she was back in bed. She yawned, stretching her arms and standing, thinking that a quick walk around the room would get her blood flowing again after reading pages and pages of military documents. Aric was back at Carrick Station, his current assignment, in charge of troop deployment to the conflict areas. She had gotten up with him this morning, relishing every little bit of time with him. He didn't like being away from her, and shuttled back every other night. It made for a lot of travel, but he would have it no other way. At least he's not going down himself, she thought, that would drive me insane. She turned at the knock on her door—Elara poked her head in and said, "Major, how are the babies today?" Elara wore a huge grin, and Maura couldn't help but smile back.

"I really think you need to consider an earlier maternity leave," Elara began, only to be silenced by Maura's upheld hand.

"The General beat you to it, Dorne. This is my last month here, then my assignment is growing healthy babies and finding a place to call home."

"Oooh fantastic, please, let me know when you find something. I'd like to stay in touch often, if that's acceptable"

"Elara, I'd be disappointed if you didn't" she smiled at her friend and squad medic. They parted, promising to talk later.

She went to the hangars early that afternoon, hoping to see her sisters before they left. Miriah was directing her crew, but stopped working when she saw Maura approach.

"It's been wonderful to see you, and those babies," grinned Mariah. Magdalane joined them, and among the tears and goodbyes, and the long hugs, the sisters parted ways, but not hearts. They all looked forward to Mag's wedding, but promised to keep in touch. They didn't realize Sarai watched them, proud of her girls.


	6. Chapter 6

Corso was having the BEST dream! He was in their big bed in the house on Dantooine, when Miriah rolled on top of him. He could feel her soft hair brush against his chest as she stretched to kiss his neck. She scooted up to be able to kiss the soft spot just under his ear, and both actions had their desired effect. He was pretending to be asleep, just to get her to continue. She nipped his shoulder, then licked the same spot, and he wasn't sure he'd be able to be still much longer. He started to realize he wasn't dreaming when he felt her push off his shoulders to sit astride him, and he peeked through his eyelashes to see his gorgeous wife washed in silvery moonlight that matched her eyes, her back arched and her eyes closed, running her hands over his chest.

They'd never had any problems pleasing each other, but it seemed, he thought, that she was especially open and passionate here, probably because she wasn't worried about the crew hearing her. He was definitely awake now, but continued to let her lead, wondering how he'd gotten so lucky.

Later, she apologized for waking him up. "Sweetheart, no man in the galaxy would be upset about that," he grinned at her. "Feel free to wake me up anytime." She blushed, and he kissed her again. Today was the day Maura and Magdalane would be here, he remembered. He gathered her hair off her neck, and planted kisses there too, while she was cooking breakfast. He wanted to take advantage of the time they had alone. She giggled and pushed him away, "I'm going to burn the omelets, silly man," she told him.

They sat down to eat, discussing their plans for the day. The girls would be here today and tonight, then they would all travel to Tython for the wedding. The men were planning to meet for dinner later. Corso was expecting a young ronto herd he'd gotten from a neighboring ranch, and was going to spend the day getting them settled and radio tagged. Miriah had just finished clearing the table when she heard the sound of footsteps on the front porch.

Her sisters burst in, both talking at once about the house, the flowers in hanging baskets outside, how great it was to be here. Miriah smiled, she hadn't seen them since a couple of months earlier, during an especially hard mission they'd undertaken. It was good to see them smiling and happy, she thought.

"Whoa, Maura, how many babies did you say were in there?" Miriah teased. She put her hand on Maura, feeling the faint movements of the twins. Maura sighed, putting her hands on her already strained lower back.

"They never stop, I think they're fighting already. I finally get them settled, then Aric says something to me, and they get so excited to hear his voice," she smiled. She was really loving this, Miriah thought. "We did settle on names this week though. Aunts, meet Colin and Calleigh." She turned to Miriah, "and we're buying that place about 20 kilometers from here!"

They hugged, congratulating Maura. Magdalane looked strained, Miriah saw. They decided to take cold drinks out on the porch, while it was relatively cool out still, and settled around a hand carved table.

"Mags, you look tired," Miriah said. "Gee, thanks, sis," was Mag's reply. "I'm beginning to think that this whole Jedi wedding stuff is so that when couples ask about it, they run away scared. And if my droid wakes me up again at 0500, I'm spacing him." Her sisters suppressed their giggles, knowing she was at her limit.

"Well it'll be over soon, and on to the more fun stuff," grinned Miriah. "That's true," replied Maura. "Only two more days now, and you guys can actually hold hands in public!"

They chatted before taking a tour of the house, and eventually ended up in the kitchen. Just like when we were young, Miriah thought, the kitchen always seems to be the gathering place. Miriah had surprised herself, falling in love with the huge space. It even had its own fireplace. She'd replaced the aged appliances and had created a workplace she enjoyed. "You guys are in for a treat at dinner," she told them. "Fresh grilled fish that the ranch foreman caught this morning, locally grown vegetables, and homemade bread, with chocolate silk cake for dessert." They both just looked at her, mouths open, unbelieving.

"Who are you, and what have you done with Miriah?" Magdalane asked.

"You…you're settling in here. I never thought I see you this happy planetside," Maura said. "I mean, I'm glad, because now we can see each other more, but…"

"Oh wait a minute, sis, I'm happy here now, but I'm not totally grounded. I just like having little mini vacations here," Miriah replied, smiling. She glanced out the window over the sink. "And the scenery is spectacular, " she said, grinning wickedly.

Magdalane looked out where her sister had looked, to see Corso herding baby rontos, his shirt on the fence behind him. "Mmm, sure grow them nice on Ord," she said.

"Oh stars, you've corrupted a Jedi, Miriah!" Maura exclaimed. "I never thought it was possible. Happy now? The lightning will kill us all. But give me a piece of that cake first."

They all laughed until they were out of breath, enjoying being together. When they'd settled again, this time in the living area, Miriah turned to the low table beside the chair she sat in.

"Hey girls, remember this?" She held up a faded piece of paper, with wide writing on it, and held it up.

"Oh, Miriah, is that the list?" Mags asked. She was instantly transported to the day they'd made it, on one of Mag's infrequent training holidays, sitting around the fireplace in their childhood home on Tython. Mags was 15, so that meant that Maura was 12 and Miriah only 8. They'd decided to write down their plans for the future.

"It is indeed, I found it when we started unpacking the things I'd kept in storage for all these years," she said. "Look, Mags, it says you'll be a famous negotiator, with your own ship. Prophetic, I'd say."

"What does it say about me? I don't remember anymore," asked Maura.

"It says,' Maura Renee' Chantalle will be the boss of everyone', well, that's kinda true too." They laughed at that.

"What does yours say, Mir?"

"Ah, let's not go there, we're having fun." She put the letter in its protective plastic back on the side table. Maura grabbed it, scooted across the room, and her eyes went wide when she read the printed statement. She said nothing, but moved to Miriah, grabbing her in a big hug.

Magdalane grabbed the piece of their history then, and read aloud, "Miriah Julianne Chantalle will be loved by someone other than her sisters." Mags looked at her, then said softly, "but honey, it came true."

Miriah looked uncomfortable, "I was only 8, that was my fondest wish at that time. But you're right, it did come true, in spades." She smiled at her sisters, her thumb rubbing the gold and platinum band on her left hand. "And I wouldn't trade it for anything."


	7. Chapter 7

Aric wondered where his wife had gotten off to, and when he looked out the window he saw her, walking with Elara Dorne, down along the river. They were on Tython, for Magdalane's wedding, and the activity around the temple was like a killik hive. Aric grinned when he saw Maura absently rub her pregnant tummy. I bet they're moving like crazy in all this fresh air, he thought. He had inadvertently woken the twins up last night, and Maura wasn't too happy about it. He'd spend about an hour just softly talking to them, feeling them move and kick in response to his voice. After he'd gotten them to settle down, he felt he owed Maura a back rub, but she was already sound asleep. He didn't know if it was the pregnancy that was wearing her out, or something else, but he was a little worried and reminded himself to ask Elara about it.

Their house on Dantooine was almost ready, and they'd go there after the wedding. Maura would be officially on maternity leave then, and he was glad that she'd be able to rest when she wanted to. As commander of Havoc squad, she'd been so busy and had so much going on, that he was afraid she might be upset at the relative inactivity, but so far she seemed fine with just getting things ready for their family. Corso had told him that he and Miriah would be on Dantooine for a couple of weeks after the wedding as well.

Maura and Elara were enjoying the beautiful day, and each other's company. "The house is almost ready, Elara, and we have plenty of space, so please stay with us a few days," Maura told her friend. Her squad medic would be traveling to their place at least twice a month to check on the "Havoc babies", as her team called them.

"I wish I could be there for the whole time, " Elara told her. "But I'm glad you'll have your sister close by, should you need assistance. I really thought that I'd not like her, after hearing the stories about her in the Empire halls, but really, she's quite a lovely person."

"Yeah, well, she probably started most of those stories herself," Maura laughed, "to further her reputation as someone not to mess with."

"Well, anyone who can make a moff wet himself just on reputation alone, I figured would be intimidating, but she's really a softie. I like her," Elara replied. Maura smiled, her sister would be pleased to know that she was infamous.

"We should start back," Maura said, "the wedding starts in a few hours, and I think I'd better rest before it all starts."

"Still really fatigued? Hmm I think maybe some supplements are in order, they'll help you feel more energetic." Elara wasn't too concerned, her CO and XO weren't small people, both of them tall and in fighting shape, so she figured their babies would be good sized as well. Besides, twice the nutrients were being taken up by their growth. She'd have to do some research, maybe call a colleague. "Oh by the way, do you happen to know if the scientist on Magdalane's crew might be at the wedding?" she blushed, not looking at Maura.

"I would expect so, looking for a date?" Maura teased her.

"Well, it would be nice to have someone to dance with," Elara replied.

"I don't think you'll have to worry about that, Dorne," Maura chuckled. They'd reached the Chantalle family home, where they were staying. Miriah was on her ship, just for space's sake. "Just wear that killer green dress you have, those poor Jedi boys won't know what hit them." They said their farewells, and Maura went inside, stopping in the kitchen, where Miriah was cooking breakfast.

"Corso and Aric got a call from Felix, apparently he's beginning to panic a little, and needed his guy friends for support," Miriah snorted. "I think he's just afraid the binding ribbon won't come off."

"Have you talked to Mags today? She sure looked more rested after staying at your place."

"I didn't call, I hoped she'd be able to sleep up until Risha went to do her hair and makeup," Miriah replied. "She is fine, or she'd have buzzed one of us by now." They knew that the Jedi tradition was to have no family present until the ceremony, but she would call if she wanted them.

"Yeah, you're right, she knows we're nearby." They sat and ate the chocolate chip pancakes Miriah had made, combining two of her favorite foods.

"Oh stars, the babies like chocolate," Maura groaned, "already they're telling me what they like and don't like. They love their daddy, for sure, every time he's near they just go nuts. And he loves that they do it, too. Sometimes I feel like a punching bag."

"Maura, being a soldier and commander of Havoc squad was a great accomplishment, but nothing compares to this, you know," Miriah told her. "And Aric? Well, he's over the moon about you and them."

"I know, just sometimes I wonder if he's more in love with them than me," Maura sighed, feeling the tickle of tears, "and I'm so damn tired of the hormones."

Miriah took Maura's hand in her own small one, "Maura, on Corellia? He worried about you the entire time."

"Worried, yes, because of the twins. I just want him to look at me the way he used to, before I looked like I swallowed a melon whole."

"You just don't see it," Miriah reassured her. "He does still look at you, you know. It's obvious to everyone else, even when he's trying to put on his military face and not show it. You're more beautiful than ever, sweetie, you just don't feel beautiful right now. Let's do some indulging beauty stuff, before the wedding."

While Maura soaked in a warm bath, Risha returned from the temple. Just in time, Miriah thought, she knows way more about all this gook than I do. By the time the guys returned from getting Felix sorted out, Maura looked radiant and rested. Risha had put her russet colored hair up, and she wore a gold dress that left her shoulders bare and floated around her body. "Thank you, Risha, you've made me feel pretty again."

"You should feel pretty," Risha told her, "you are!"

Aric was speechless when he saw her, silhouetted against the long window, and walked quickly to her. Ah, there's the look I wanted, she thought, smiling. He ran his finger along her arm, looking into her eyes.

"I can't…I don't….um this isn't fair. I've had enough cold showers the past few months, that this is almost cruel," he said.

"Why would you have to resort to that?" she asked, her eyes wide. "I thought you just weren't attracted to the fat lady." She looked at her feet, but he caught her chin in his hand and forced her eyes up to his.

"I can't always control myself with you. I try, but just being in the same room with you gets me going, and now with the babies…" He pulled her against him, kissing her hair, "I just don't want to mess anything up, hurt anyone."

"It's worse thinking you don't want me than anything you could do to any of us," she whispered.

He ran his tongue up her earlobe, and whispered to her, his warm breath making her shiver, "I promise, I will make you know that I will always want you."

This wedding is going to take forever, she thought, anticipating having her husband back to normal.


	8. Chapter 8

Felix was, he decided, ready. He wasn't nervous, had never been nervous, about being legally bound to Magdalane. The Jedi Order, well, that was another thing, but worth all the hours of interrogation and explanations. He even liked Magdalane's family. So why was it, when he tried to swallow, he felt like he would choke instead? I know, he thought, I'll talk to my future brothers in law. He fished his personal holo out of the gear bag on the floor, and called Aric, knowing he was on the planet.

"Hey Felix, how's it going this morning?" Aric asked him. "Ready for this to be over?"

"Uh, yeah, I am, but do you think you could get Corso and come to the temple for a few minutes?"

"Sure thing, buddy. There in a few." Aric grinned when he cut off the call, he could see Felix was a little green. He put the call in to Corso, and agreed to meet at the temple in ten minutes.

Felix greeted them, and poured them all a drink. "Hey, thanks, but it might be a little early for me, " Corso said, putting the glass down on the table. "So what's up? Not having cold feet, are you? I'd hate to have to go back and get Torchy…."

"No, no, nothing like that. I…I just felt like, I don't know, like I needed to see family. I know we're not supposed to see blood relatives, but you guys, you're family without breaking the tradition," he told them.

Aric clapped a hand on his shoulder, "I understand, and I know this whole past year has been nothing but planning for this day. It's a lot of pressure, man. But I know you love her, I've seen it more than once, so no matter what, you'll be okay. "

Corso grinned at Felix, and pointed to his feet. "I'm no fashion director, but you might want to at least wear matching socks." That made them all laugh, and Felix visibly relaxed.

"I dreamed I tripped walking up the path," Felix told them, "then, when I tried to get up, I stepped on her veil." That brought on a new round of laughter. "I've been up for hours, making sure I can still walk," he said, trying to catch his breath. Laughter must really have medicinal properties, he thought, because I can swallow again.

When they'd recovered, Felix shook both their hands. "I can't even tell you how much it means that you guys would come here like this." Aric just grinned at him. Corso told him, "Hey, we're family, that's what we do."

When they left, Felix sat in a comfy chair by the window, and relieved, fell into a sound sleep, knowing that someone would come for him when he needed to start down.

Magdalane wasn't nervous at all, she felt rested for the first time in a year. She'd slept until Risha came to help her get ready, and now everything was done except the ceremony. She could hear the music outside, but it would be at least an hour before people started showing up. She could see the tall vases of peach colored roses, with all the greenery, lining the path to the temple entrance. Since the ceremony would be outside, she was thankful for the beautiful day. She was content to just sit peacefully. They would be going to Alderaan for their honeymoon, two weeks to enjoy themselves. She thought about her sisters then, and their marriages. Aric and Maura preparing for their babies, Miriah and Corso so in love that the world could fall away and they'd never notice. How, she thought, did I go all my life and never realize how fundamental it is to have a partner, someone to count on, confide in, hold or be held by? Maybe that's why Mom was so distant after Dad died, it just hurt too much to get that close to anyone again.

She stood and walked to her ceremonial wedding gown, hung in an airtight bag on the closet door. The gold-trimmed white gown was beautiful, and the veil, while it wouldn't cover her face, hung down to the ground behind her. She got dressed slowly, smiling to herself as she put her usual lacy underthings on, remembering the first time Felix had seen what she wore under the plain brown Jedi robe. It took a little time, she knew, to get the gown just right, and she was determined it would be just right. She move to the mirror and was just straightening her veil, when Grandmaster Satele Shan came to the door. Satele put her hand over her mouth, tears in her eyes, and said, "Oh Magdalane, you're a bride! I remember the first time I saw you, as a four year old trainee, and here you are, so beautiful!" The women hugged each other, and as they stepped back, Satele handed Magdalane her bouquet of peach roses.

"It's time."


	9. Chapter 9

Miriah stood next to the aisle, on the front row of seats, her entire family filling the rest of the row. I'm glad, she thought, that I don't have to stand up there with Mags, there must be at thousand people here. This would be the first Jedi wedding in ten years, and it seemed everyone was excited about it. The musicians were doing a beautiful job, and the scent of the flowers infused the crowd. She smiled at Corso when he took her hand, and leaned into him. She'd convinced him to leave his dreads down, and he was quite handsome in his dark suit. Nothing like a wedding to bring out the romantic in people, she thought, as she saw Aric's arms encircle Marua from behind her, pulling her to stand closer to him.

Her mother stood on the other side of Corso, then Maura and Aric, her cousins Obomonus and Mina, and her aunt. She hadn't gotten a chance to talk to her cousins yet, but she was looking forward to the reception so they could visit. As she caught Mina's eye and smiled at her, she heard the music change, and Felix walked out of the temple and took his position at the halfway point of the path. The crowd grew quiet, and Felix looked back at the family, a huge grin on his face. He wore his military dress uniform, all his commendations and medals present.

When Magdalane appeared at the far end of the path, she didn't have to look to see her sister, the sounds of the crowd, a low "ooooooooh", told her she was there. Oh my stars, look at her, Miriah thought. She squeezed Corso's hand, and he winked at her. Magdalane started walking slowly along the path, surrounded by the tall vases, and she looked so beautiful. She had a serene look on her face, her eyes sparkling. Mags had told Miriah that the first half of the path represented her life up until now, that she had walked alone. As she reached Felix, he smiled at his bride and whispered something to her that made her smile back. She reached out her right hand, and he took it, tucked it in the crook of his arm, and walked with her to the temple entrance.

Grandmaster Shan met them there to perform the ceremony, still teary-eyed from before. As the crowd quieted, Magdalane turned to Felix, and smiled at him as her aura flared. Miriah thought, he still does that to her, and it made her heart happy to see. She knew there would only be this formal ceremony, no personal vows or humorous touches, not like her's and Corso's ceremony, performed on the bridge of the _Stardancer. _Miriah thought she liked her way better, but was glad that Mags was at least getting this. Grandmaster Shan started off by explaining the reasoning behind the path, and continued.

"The path we walk as Jedi does not often lend itself to relationships, but there are instances where a Jedi's path IS a relationship. Our history shows us that it is the rare force user who can take power from love and use it positively, remaining true to the Jedi beliefs. Magdalane has proven that she is such a Jedi. She has endured many trials in her young career, and her heart has remained true to the tenets of the Jedi profession even as it has made room for Felix.

"Felix has endured many hours of conversation with the council, conversations that weren't easy, in order to take this step. We have found him to be loyal and true, and his love for Magdalane sustaining him through our rigorous testing. With the unanimous approval of the Jedi council, I am honored to join Master Magdalane Celine Chantalle and Lieutenant Felix Iresso in marriage."

She heard loud sniffing coming from her left, and saw Corso hand tissues to her mother, putting his arm around her shoulder. Miriah looked at Maura and rolled her eyes. They both knew Mags was, as the force sensitive one, the favorite daughter, but they had long ago made peace with the idea. Miriah turned her attention back to the ceremony, watching as Shan took a glittering golden ribbon from a carved box, and explained the next step to the crowd.

"This ribbon symbolizes the universe. As it binds Magdalane and Felix together, it also binds them to the universe." Magdalane held Felix by his left hand with her right, lifting them to Grandmaster Shan. Shan wove the ribbon around their clasped hands, starting at Magdalane's wrist and ending at Felix's. They raised their bound hands to the crowd, and as they did so the ribbon started to get shiny and glow, brighter and brighter, then slowly dimmed. They lowered their hands then, and Shan removed the ribbon. "The marriage is made. Felix, you may now kiss your wife." At that declaration, the crowd cheered, and of course the kiss made made them cheer harder. A flushed and smiling Magdalane turned to her family then, and led Felix over to them for the traditional presentation.

"Mags, so happy for you, that you can relax now," Miriah told her as she hugged her. "And you look amazing, by the way." Mags could only nod and hug her again, before she was pulled over to Felix's family. Miriah turned to Corso then, and he hugged her against him. When the happy couple finally started back toward the celebration area, the families followed them, and somehow Miriah ended up with the rose bouquet. When she took it to her sister, she had to ask.

"What did he say, on the path, that made you light up?" Miriah grinned at Mags.

"Oh nothing," she blushed, "just… well, you know, a shared memory…"

"Has to do with silk and lace?" Miriah just laughed, figuring it out, since not many things made Magdalane turn that shade of pink. She returned to Corso, fighting back giggles, but so glad Felix could make Mags smile like that.

Magdalane looked into Felix's eyes, seeing the same love there that she'd seen in her own eyes that morning in the mirror. They'd made it, fought the odds on Jedi marriages and all the trials the council had put them through. She kissed him again then, and when she looked out at the crowd, she was stunned. All the adults present were kissing as well, Elara and Theran, Nadia and… was that Obo?, Mina and someone she didn't recognize. Her force presence was that strong, she guessed, and she could sense now that her happiness had indeed flowed out to the crowd.

Aric led Maura over to a chair next to Miriah, and stood behind her, caressing her shoulder. "Have you ever seen Mags look so happy?" she asked her.

"No, it's amazing how beautiful she is when she's not trying to suppress herself into her Jedi role. You're kinda sparkly yourself there," Miriah responded. She leaned to whisper to her sister, "I see that Aric has shown you he's still quite in love as well."

Marua gave her sister a wicked grin, "I'm thinking we might leave for Dantooine later." Miriah laughed at that.

"Miriah!" She turned and saw her little cousin, Mina, just as she grabbed her in a hug. "It's been forever since I've seen you. Hey Maura, and wow! Babies on the way!" Her cousin's exuberance was well known, but they loved her spirit. Miriah and Mina were closer in age than any of the other relatives, and actually looked alike with their dark hair and slender figures. Mina was taller, and instead of silver, she had the lovely green eyes that Sarai and Magdalane shared. Mina was a treasure, Miriah thought, and she grew up to be really pretty, but it was her zest, her love of life, that attracted people to her, sometimes the wrong people. Miriah smiled at her cousin, noting the look of surprise on her face when she introduced Corso as her husband.

"He got any brothers, Miriah?" Mina asked her when Corso went to retrieve them some wine. "No, and don't get any ideas about him, either," Miriah told her with a laugh.

"As if," Mina replied, "he hasn't taken his eyes off you all night anyway." They giggled, enjoying being together again. Miriah vowed to herself to make more time for Mina.

The celebration went into the evening, and dinner was served. Maura and Miriah moved to their table, Maura more than happy to see food. "I swear, these guys make me want to eat all the time. I am not looking forward to getting back in shape after they're born," she told Miriah

Miriah stopped her with a look, "What's your primary job now, Maura?"

"Growing healthy babies," she replied sheepishly.

"Then feed them, and don't worry about it. Besides, you know you'll lose it running around after them when they get here."

Magdalane and Felix stood at the long table in front of them, and raised their glasses. "Thank you all, for being here with us today," Felix said. "Thanks to our families, who've put up with all the planning drama, and especially Miriah and Maura, who've kept Magdalane sane."

"To our families, present and future," Magdalane said, looking at Maura and Aric with a smile.


	10. Chapter 10

Sarai surveyed the party, and was pleased. She had wondered if things would be different from her own wedding almost thirty years ago now. Oh Ian, if only you'd been here today, she thought, how proud of your daughters you would have been! Magdalane, she was so beautiful in her robe, and her new husband, so handsome. Sarai was almost in tears again just thinking of it. Ian had looked at her like Felix had looked at her daughter, after all the roadblocks the council had thrown in their way, they'd made it. Sarai knew her other daughters thought Magdalane was the favorite, but really it was just that Sarai knew the burden and responsibility of force sensitivity and use, and Mags had scored off the charts even as young as three years old.

And yes, she was feeling guilty, thinking back to all the years she'd left Maura and Miriah to fend for themselves. Maura, she thought, it made her tough, gave her leadership skills, helped her become the soldier she was today. She saw Maura and her husband sitting together, Aric whispering to her, Maura looking into his eyes, stroking his cheek. Sarai had only known a few Cathar, but she truly liked Aric. Those were going to be beautiful babies in about four months, she smiled to herself. And they would have plenty of hands helping with them, since Maura's squad had become a surrogate family. Sarai supposed they would have had to be, since they really couldn't discuss what they did every day outside their unit.

She spotted Miriah then, dancing with her husband. I didn't think I'd like that hair, she thought of Corso, but it suits him. The girls at the temple deemed him "hot", but she didn't think he was aware of his looks. Miriah looked like a girl herself, her small stature belying an inner giant. That one, Sarai thought, has been so hard to watch grow up. She reminded Sarai so much of her late husband, the black hair and silver eyes, her easy laugh- and since she'd become well known to Republic forces, the confident, hardass smuggler who would take on anyone and refuse to back down. She had Ian's personality, and that made it hard to get close to her once she'd decided her mother didn't want her. Sarai sighed, knowing that was her own fault too. She watched as they walked back to their table, sat with Maura and Aric. Corso lifted a bite of cake to her and she took it, licking the icing off his hand. As he blushed and the others laughed, she realized Miriah had chosen well.

Sarai saw Mina walk up to the table and marveled at the similarities between Miriah and Mina. They'd practically grown up together, teaming up to torment poor Obomonus. Obo and Magdalane had gotten along well, both in Jedi training, but they weren't as close as Mina and Miriah. Those two, she thought, were a force unto themselves together. She remembered one incident, they'd convinced Obo that his favorite pod racer was going to be at an event on Tython, and he'd skipped a training class to go, only to find he'd been duped. They'd both gotten in trouble over that, but it just made them choose their pranks more carefully. Now, she'd heard that Mina was following in Miriah's footsteps. Ian, she thought, watch after them, you're probably the only one who can.

Magdalane saw her mom sitting there, a vague smile on her face, watching the party go on around her. She walked over and knelt beside Sarai's char. "Mom, why are you here by yourself? Come, sit with us before we leave. Is everything okay?"

"Oh, dear girl," she said, "everything is fine. I was just thinking of how proud your dad would have been to see you today, and your sisters." As she walked back to the party, she looked up, and she would have sworn the stars sparkled a little brighter.


	11. Chapter 11

Corso followed his tipsy wife through the orbital station, scowling at the guys who turned to look at her as she danced and giggled her way to the elevator. She turned back to look at him, grinning, sing-songing her words. She was just so darned cute like this, he thought. Her figure-hugging dress was quite short, and though she wasn't tall, she had killer legs. And, at the moment, she was the only female in the station, so she had the attention of the entire place. Her silver eyes sparkled as she looked at him, and he gently tried to hurry her to the elevator, but she kept dancing out his grasp. Finally he grabbed her waist and pulled her in for a kiss, thinking that would at least redirect her attention to him. She was always very responsive, but the champagne plus the wedding had her reaching to try and take his jacket off before he could stop her hands. He managed to get her into the elevator, and pressed her against the back wall, murmuring in her ear, "Just hang on a little longer, kitten, just a couple minutes.." She moaned against his chest, sending his brain spinning. Her voice was almost as intoxicating as her touch, and she really knew how to touch, he thought. Just then she managed to get her hand under his shirt, and her fingertips brushed his chest, leaving a trail of electricity in their wake.

He managed to get her to the ship by picking her up and letting her wrap her legs around his waist, kissing her the entire time. The sounds she was making were affecting him greatly, not to mention having his hands on her backside. He'd forgotten that the last time she'd had champagne, she'd put on music and stripped for him on the bridge. Gotta remember that, he thought, champagne for special occasions alone, not around others. He laid her on their bed but she wouldn't let go, her arms wrapped around his neck, pulling him down to kiss her. He finally broke her embrace, so he could take his jacket off, and she slowly opened those silver eyes, his own wanting reflected there.

She stood to help him take his jacket and shirt off, kissing his chest and back, using her tongue to add to the sensation of her lips. He was losing control rapidly, and she knew it, pushing him a little further with each touch. She pulled her dress over her head, revealing some of the sexiest lingerie he'd ever seen, a deep rose with cream colored lace. He groaned and pulled her to him, bending his head to lick her neck in the spot she liked. Her responding purr made his vision blur, and he'd just gotten her on the bed again when the holo started beeping. Neither of them heard it at first, and probably would have ignored it, except the priority message recording started.

They both stopped and looked at the holo, then back at each other. Corso sighed, pulled on pants and a shirt, and walked to the holo. He could see Miriah tying the belt of her robe, standing in the doorway. He pushed the "receive" button, and was trying to remember the politician who stood there. Oh yeah, he thought, I saw him at the wedding.

"Yeah?" he said. The figure just blinked at him for a moment, then stammered, "I uh I was looking for Miriah, must have the wrong holo.."

"MY WIFE is otherwise occupied, and how did you get this code anyway?" Corso roared at the strange looking man. "Wherever you got it, you can lose it now." He reached to disconnect the call, but the guy asked him to wait. Corso stood there, murder on his face, arms crossed over his chest.

"My son, it's my son," he said, "I'm trying to get passage to Coruscant tonight, my son is sick and the physician said…"

Corso sighed and brushed his hair out of his face as Miriah stepped forward. She assured the man he could bring his son to the airlock in 2 hours and they'd make the jump, blaming her alcohol consumption for the slight delay. She ended the call, turned to her frustrated husband, and untied her robe. "I got rid of the distracting lingerie, now where were we, love…"

When the man and his son arrived to board, and Corso settled them in the crew area, he returned to the bridge, standing behind her chair and putting his hands on her shoulders.

"Mmmm glad we decided to hurry that last time, we almost weren't decent when they got here," she purred at him, standing to face him, "just one question, you called me 'kitten' in the elevator. Where did that come from?"

He stammered, "Wasn't sure if you heard that or remembered it. I've told you before, when you stretch after sleeping, you remind me of a sleepy kitten. You even make kitten noises. Makes me want to cuddle with you."

She smiled dreamily at him, and kissed him softly, "I'll take you up on that, sugar."

"Anything you want, Captain. Anything."


	12. Chapter 12

Felix gathered his new wife's bags and placed them aboard their ship, ready to undock and find Magdalane. The wedding was a lot of fun, but he was ready to focus on her. He helped the droid figure out what was to be unpacked first of the gifts they'd received, and hurried up to their quarters, which is where he figured he'd find her. When he entered the room he heard the shower, and set about fixing up their room with flowers and treats, soft music, dimmed lighting. He hoped he'd guessed right, since they'd spent the last two weeks in separate quarters, waiting for this night. He told her time and again that marriage wouldn't change this part of their lives—she'd mistakenly heard that marriage diminished sex, he didn't know from whom, certainly not Miriah, he thought. Nor Maura. And, knowing Mags, she'd worried about it some.

She entered the room in her robe, and smiled in delight. "Oh, this is beautiful, Felix, thank you." She walked to him and kissed him softly, fisting her hands in his shirt. He returned her kiss, then deepened it, quelling her nerves somewhat. She thought about her conversation with her sisters about this, and they both had assured her that things would be better, if anything. Felix was always so reserved in public, it was amazing the difference she saw when they were together.

Her sisters were right, she thought later, as she smiled.

The ship was so quiet, she thought, as she realized it was later in the morning than she thought. Their crew was on vacation until they returned from Alderaan. She heard Felix then, as he walked down the hall carrying a tray with breakfast. The droid had informed them that they would be underway shortly. As they ate together they laughed and discussed the wedding.

"Why did that guy want Miriah's holo frequency, when we were leaving? Doesn't he know Corso would hunt him down?" Felix asked her.

"It was a matter of getting his son to a treatment center on Courscant, silly, not a date," she said, lightly punching his arm. "I'd never do that to Mir, she hits too hard, besides I like Corso."

"Oh, well, I wouldn't admit to telling him you gave out the contact info then, I saw them leaving and he had his hands full with Miriah, she'd had a little too much champagne," he chuckled. "I'm guessing they were interrupted with the call."

"Uhoh," she smiled, "yeah, that's her one weakness. I've seen her drink tequila until no one else in the cantina can stand up, but champagne does her in."

"What's your weakness, Mags? I've never seen you show any, through the combat or the diplomacy missions." He moved the tray from between them, and pulled her closer. "I know the Jedi don't like to think there are any weaknesses, but you're still human." He held her hand, lightly rubbing his thumb over her knuckles. As he did, he felt her aura infuse him, cool and calming, but with an edge today that he couldn't identify.

"I don't drink often enough to develop any tolerance for it, so I guess that might be one. I can't pass up a child or an elderly person in need, but really," she said shyly, "my only real weakness is you, love." He felt a surge in force power, realizing the edge he felt was desire. It deepened his own, especially when he knew he was the only man who would ever feel that in her aura. It didn't occur to him to ask why he could interpret her force aura so clearly until much later, when they were on course for Alderaan.

"Mags, I have absolutely no connection with the force, yet I can sometimes feel things in yours, other than the calm. Why is that?"

She flushed, looking embarrassed and upset, "Remember the battle on Hoth? The one where you're unit was ambushed, and you had a significant injury?"

"Yes," he said, smiling at her. "I probably would have died if you hadn't been there. I remember lying in the snow, thinking that if I did die you'd never know that I loved you."

"I had to create a soul link to heal you that day. I would have told you, but remember I slept almost two full days after that from performing the heal. I knew it was a possibility we'd have a residual link, but didn't think there were any lingering effects. "She looked at him with tears in her eyes, "I swear to you, Felix, I didn't influence your mind or your heart, I didn't plant the idea of your feelings for me."

He pulled her to his chest, chuckling softly, "Sweetie, I fell in love with you the second you pulled your hood back and focused those beautiful green eyes on me, at that first meeting on Hoth. The soul link was already there, we both created it."

Just before they left the reception, Aric managed to get Elara's attention. He pulled her over into a quieter corner, trying to find a way to ask the question he need to ask. "Sargent Dorne, Elara, I…um, I need to ask you…well, hell, you know we're married and….what I need to know is, can I possibly hurt the babies if we…..are intimate?"

Elara smiled at him gently, "No, Aric, that's perfectly fine up until Maura goes into labor. Don't worry, they're well protected, and I daresay Maura will be more relaxed. You, too. "

"What about the constant tiredness she's having? Is it just because it's two babies and not one?"

"I consulted a colleague today about that, and yes, it's the strain of growing two. We just have to get her eating a little more and keep her well hydrated. She had no extra weight at all when she conceived, so at first their growth depleted any reserves she had." Maura had, in fact, been on Hoth when she'd started feeling tired and sore, but didn't put it together for a couple weeks after they'd finished that mission. It made Aric respect how tough she was, he'd had no idea she'd been feeling sick at all. He thanked Elara, even hugged her quickly, then hurried back to gather Maura up.

"Let's go tonight, "she told him, "let's just get on the ship." She ran her fingers along his cheek, and he took her hand. When they got to the orbital station to go through the airlock, they say Corso, trying to herd an intoxicated Miriah into the opposite elevator, and had to laugh.

"I have a feeling Calleigh will take after her Aunt Miriah," she told Aric. He growled back, "Well, I guess I'd better start thinking of threats to use against boyfriends then." Maura thought about that a minute, figuring six feet of angry Cathar might be deterrent enough. They were relieved to be back on the ship, where it was cool and quiet and deserted. Aric helped Maura get her shoes off, and moved to help her slip out of her dress.

"I'll just be a minute," she teased, then skipped out of the room. Wow, he thought, she was gorgeous before, but now? Things were, well , enhanced. How did I miss that? He hurried after her, helped her take the pins out of her hair, letting the russet waves fall free. He remembered the first time he'd met her, that glorious hair making her stand out in the room as decidedly female. He wished now that he hadn't wasted so much time in going after her, but he'd not been sure if she would be interested in him. Since Cathar mate for life, it was a lot to consider.

They were tender with each other, Maura's belly slowing things down a little. While Aric was still concerned, she tried to reassure him that things were fine. He finally got the point, when they were snuggling and he felt the twins push against him. He wondered how Maura could stand the constant movement, but she was so sleepy and satisfied he didn't ask her, just held her, making slow circles on her stomach. For the first time in a couple of months, she slept without worry or anxiety, in the softly furred arms of the only man she'd ever given her heart to.


	13. Chapter 13

Aric followed Maura as she quickly walked into what would be the nursery soon. "But honey, pod racing is just a boy thing, and it's only a few toys…."

Maura snorted at him, "A few toys? And the crib blankets, and …" She stopped short when she entered the room, amazed at all the stuff Aric had ordered, not only pod racer things but huge, insanely soft stuffed animals, most notably a pink bear in a tutu that was half Marua's height. She put her hand over her mouth to hide her smile, trying her best to show a stern face.

"So, with all this stuff in here, how will we ever find the babies?" she asked him. She relented at his stricken look, and sighed, "and I need my rocking chair in here, actually we need to find a second one." She gasped as she got a particularly hard kick to an internal organ, and Aric was by her inside instantly, leading her to the window seat. She rubbed the spot for a second, Aric watching her anxiously. "I'm fine," she chided him, patting his arm. "These guys are just running out of room." She let Aric lead her back down stairs to their living area. Miriah and Corso were coming for dinner, but Aric was grilling the fresh bantha steaks they were bringing, from their own ranch. Miriah and ranch are two words I never thought I'd use in a sentence, she thought. Knowing her sister, she'd be bringing most of a meal with her, including something chocolate for dessert. Since Aric's discussion with Elara Dorne, he was making every effort to make sure she ate, even if she wasn't particularly hungry. She loved his time here, since he was working a modified schedule now. Four days a week he spent on Carrick Station, in charge of troop deployments to combat areas. The other three days he was here with her on Dantooine. Only three more months, she thought, until these sweeties get here, then I can put them down occasionally. Once the babies were here, Aric would be on three month's leave.

Aric had been busy, searching the holonet for baby things. He had little else to do when he was at fleet working, there were just so many times you could go over the schedules, he thought. I wonder if she really hates the pod racer stuff? He couldn't wait for the next package to arrive, he'd found some adorable hair ribbons for Calleigh, he didn't just look for things for Colin, he mused. He'd also picked out a pendant for Maura, to be engraved with the twin's names, once they got here. He smiled to himself, thinking she'd like that, since she could wear it under her armor if she chose to. He walked back to the living area, hoping to persuade her upstairs to their nice soft bed.

Miriah was sleeping in her captain's chair. She'd flown for almost thirty hours straight, finishing a run for the Corellian base. She would have used the navcomp, but there were so many mines mixed with asteroids she didn't want to risk it. Corso had relieved her for short stretches, brought her food and drinks, and generally looked after her as much as she would let him. Now that they were clear of the debris fields, she'd locked in the coordinates to Dantooine, handed her ship off to Corso and drifted off, watching the stars stream by. She was determined to be at the ranch by this afternoon, so she could see her sister this evening. Corso could see she wasn't resting very well and finally just picked her up and took her to their bed. She stretched out and tried to pull him down with her. He kissed her forehead, softly reminded her he was in charge of the ship, and told her to rest.

When he got back to the bridge, Risha was waiting. "Does she have any idea? Did you tell her?" she asked him.

"No, it'll be a complete surprise to her." He reached around to a compartment where he kept tools he used on weapons, and drew out a small velvet box. "Think she'll like these?" he asked Risha.

She took the box and opened it, gasping, "Corso, you dog, you never revealed you had good taste, other than choosing Miriah. Are these moonstones? They're the exact color of her eyes!" Corso smiled at her reaction. He'd spent weeks looking at every port for the perfect gift, and had located this on Nar Shadaa, prior to their last run.

They usually spent a few days each month on Dantooine, at their ranch, but the month since the wedding had been unusually busy, fighting seeming to break out on all fronts at once. Supplies and weapons were critical, and everyone wanted them yesterday. Miriah was exhausted, he thought, this next week on the ranch is going to be a good break for her. They'd had to cancel their previous planned stay, but not this time.

Miriah slept until they landed in the new hangar, four hours later. She might not have awakened even then, but she heard singing. Intrigued, she stretched, stood up, and was on the way down the hallway when she realized what was happening. Oh no, how did they find out? she wondered. She was met by Risha, holding a cake with candles, the whole crew singing "Happy Birthday", Bow humming along. She was truly touched, not since her sisters celebrated her birthday had she had such a nice surprise. She blew out the candles, hugged each of her crew. They took the cake up to the house, and since there was plenty of room for everyone, they would stay here for the next few days before going their separate ways for the week.

It wasn't until they insisted Miriah open her gifts that she even realized she had them. Her eyes opened wide when she unwrapped the soft leather pants Risha and Akaavi had gotten her, from her favorite tailor on Coruscant. Bow had found a gift basket with wine, chocolate and caramels, which made her grin in delight. Guss had brought her gloves so soft she could hardly believe it, but Corso's gift made her cry. He'd found a moonstone necklace, the stones spaced out on a fine chain, almost exactly like one her father had bought for her before she was born, and that was stolen from her barracks room when she was briefly in military academy.

"How did you know?" she asked him, wiping her face but with a huge smile.

"Mags, of course," he told her. "When we were all together for the wedding, she showed me the earrings your father had gotten for her, and she told me about the bracelet Maura has."

"Best birthday ever," she told them all. "Thank you, guys." She turned to whisper to Corso, just to watch him blush, "I'll thank you later, sugar." She couldn't wait to show Maura!


	14. Chapter 14

Corso watched her enjoy her crew and her surprise party with a smile on his face. One year, he thought, it's been exactly one year since she'd admitted to them both what he meant to her, making him the happiest he'd ever been in his whole life. He thought back on that day. He'd tried to find her, searching first the ship then every cantina he could find on Coruscant. He'd finally located her in a secluded corner of the upper level of a dive they'd done some work for when they'd been there months ago. She was looking out a dirty window, a glass in her hand and tears on her face. He'd pushed her the night before, too hard, he'd thought, to tell him what he felt he knew, but she wouldn't say it. When he saw her there, he knew that even if she'd rejected him, he'd never leave her crew unless she made him, just so he could see her every day.

"Captain, there you are. We were all worried," he'd told her, sitting across from her on the narrow bench. She'd turned away, to try to hide the tears that were already there. He'd seen her in so many tough situations, so many no-win scenarios, that this was totally unexpected. He'd never seen her upset before- even when her precious ship had been stolen she was angry but not upset.

"I'm sorry, Corso, didn't mean to worry anyone," she'd said with a sigh. More tears streamed out of her lovely eyes, but she did nothing to hide them now. She fell silent, and it broke his heart that she was in so much pain.

"Talk to me, Miriah," he'd told her, in his soft, deep voice, calling her by her given name for the first time. "I will always be here for you, no matter what you have to say."

"I want to," she'd said, swallowing hard, "I just can't, it's not fair…"

"Nothing about life is fair, you and I know that better than most," he'd told her.

She'd looked at the dirt and dust on the window again, and wiped at her face. "I….I want….," then she'd broken, and all he could do was hold her. He could feel her shaking, deep sobs coming from her, and it felt like her soul was aching. He'd felt his own soul ache for her, and would have done anything to fix whatever she was upset about, but all he could do was try to comfort her, letting her cry until she was only shuddering against him instead of sobbing. He'd lifted her head, searched her eyes until she turned away.

"What is it, Miriah?" Oh, how he loved to say her name! "Please, talk to me," he begged her.

She'd taken a deep, shaky breath, tears still leaking out of the corners of her eyes. "I want to be with you, have you in my life the way you want, but it's just not fair to ask that of you. You see what this life is like, the bounties and the killing, always waiting for the next threat. You are a very good man, whose heart is as big as the sky, and I just can't ask you to put yourself in this danger. As much as I think I'm in love with you…"

Those were the only words I'd wanted to hear, he thought, all the rest was just filler. He'd moved to sit beside her, pulling her close. "As long as we're together, and you're mine, nothing else matters to me," he'd told her. They'd spent the afternoon sitting in that dingy place, among the grime and dust motes, talking softly about themselves and each other. He'd learned that day of her sisters and her mother, her life growing up, and she'd learned of the last days of his parent's lives and how much he still missed them. They'd spent the last year reconciling parts of their lives and forgetting others, making their own memories and plans. Yeah, he thought, best day of my life so far at that point, but every day since had been better.

He was pulled from his musings by her arms around his neck, her eyes laughing into his, and he kissed her there, in front of the crew, to all their cheers and laughter.

"I love you, Corso, and I do remember this day last year," she told him softly, "I always will, as long as I live."


	15. Chapter 15

Aric strolled from his last meeting of the day into his little office, greeted by the beeping of his personal holo. He figured it was Marua, just checking in. He whistled as he pulled it out of his gear bag, and hit the receive button. The figure he saw certainly wasn't his wife. The tall elderly man wore the robes of the medical corps.

"Lieutenant Jorgan? I'm Doctor Elliot, the obstetrician on call for the station. First, let me say your wife and the twins are fine." Aric let out a breath he didn't even realize he was holding. "However she is having some preterm labor, and Elara Dorne is with her now, they're setting her up on bedrest until the little guys are ready to be born."

"But, but what? Why? We've been so careful…"Aric was officially scared now, "what do we need to do?"

"The major will need to be lying down as much as possible, until the babies just can't stay in anymore," he chuckled, "She'll be fine, it takes some getting used to but Dorne will fill her in on all the details and stay there with her for a few days, just to make sure things settle down. It's not unusual at all, especially with two big babies, and we don't anticipate any problems." Huh, Aric thought, he sure doesn't know how much Maura hates to be still. He thanked the doctor and immediately called Maura. He wasn't surprised when Elara answered the holo.

"I just knew it was you, Lieutenant. Here she is," Elara smiled at Maura, who was making her way over to the holo. Wow, just gone three days and the babies look so much bigger, he thought, and Maura looks tired.

"You okay, honey? I just talked to the doc, he told me about the bedrest. I'll be home tonight and…"

"Don't you dare, Aric, you need to save all your leave days for after they get here. Besides you'll be home Thursday night, and Elara will be here until then." She smiled at him then, "I'm fine, Colin and Calleigh are fine."

"Are you sure? I hate the thought of anything wrong at this point."

"I'm very sure, love. Now go direct troops, and call me later. Love you."

"Love you honey, take care of yourself." They signed off, and Aric immediately called the one person on Dantooine he trusted to keep Maura resting. Miriah answered after only a second.

"Hey Aric, how's Carrick?" she said. He told her what was happening at his and Maura's house. "I'm on it, brother, don't worry bout a thing." Miriah called to Corso, who was outside throwing a ball for the kath hounds, "Maura needs me, I'm heading over there, want to come along?" she asked him. He nodded, smiling at her.

When they arrived, Elara filled them in on what bed rest entailed. Maura slowly entered the room, moving carefully, looking much bigger than she had even last week, her feet swollen and her back aching. Miriah got her settled on the couch, using throw pillows to tuck around her sister to make her more comfortable. It was then that she made her decision. The _Stardancer_ was due to leave tomorrow, to pick up her contracted load at Carrick Station and deliver to Ilum. She knew Corso could handle it. She pulled him into the kitchen, told him her plan and got his agreement, then went back to Maura with a tray of cookies and sparkling water.

"Ok, my sister, this is how it's gonna be. I'm going to stay here with you when Aric can't be here." Maura started to protest, but Miriah continued, "Corso is going to take the ship and continue our supply runs this month. "

"Oh, no, Miriah, I can't take you away from him like that…"

"Maura," Miriah said, taking her sister's hand, "Elara cannot stay here until the babies get here, Aric is trying to save his leave for after the birth. I can do this. I will do this, it's the least I can do to help. Besides, I can cook for you and help get ready for the babies." Her eyes sparkled, "It'll be fun, and you guys are always telling me to slow down, so here I am, slowing down."

Maura gave her a wavering smile, then hugged her, "You would do this? For me?"

"Of course I would, I love you and those babies. You took care of me for years when we were younger, let me do this for you." Miriah had brought dinner with her, a tasty stew she'd often made when they were girls, and Maura enjoyed both the food and the company. Corso kept them both laughing with his tales. She's so happy with him, Maura thought, and he with her, and she was content for the first time since she'd learned of her enforced rest.

Two weeks into the plan, Corso looked at the holo with dismay. Miriah was smiling at him but she looked like a ghost of the woman he'd left on Dantooine, pale and disoriented, her eyes beyond tired. She had on one of his long sleeved shirts, which hit the tops of her knees, and she was barefoot. She looked like she'd lost several pounds that she really couldn't afford to lose, her long black hair shoved into her ponytail haphazardly. She was telling him about Maura, but he was so distracted by her appearance he couldn't focus on her words.

"Miriah, love, what's really going on there? You don't look like you're doing well at all, and I'm worried," he told her when she stopped to take a breath.

"I'm not sleeping," she sighed. "This shirt helped for a while, but the stupid droid washed it and now I can't smell you anymore." She looked miserable, he thought, and remembered how she'd get without sleep—nauseous, shaky, and clumsy. That accounts for the bruises he could see on her legs.

"Maura is doing great, that's all that matters," she told him. "And you should be due for the mandatory break soon." Since the treaty of Coruscant was broken, the privateers were limited to three weeks of supply runs before a mandatory week off for repairs and crew rest. She tried to grin at him, to show him she was okay, but it didn't come off well.

Corso sighed, rubbing his hands over his face. They were due for some rest. He had no idea the workload Miriah carried when they were working before. Risha had been great coordinating all the details, and he and Bow had loaded and offloaded more cargo than they'd ever transported before. "What are you doing on the weekends, when Aric is home?"

"Mostly cooking meals for the next week. I get a couple hours sleep at a time, at home anyway, but I'm down to about 3 broken hours a night at Maura's." She looked at her feet, "I'm so tired, Corso, and I miss you so much."

"I miss my Miriah kitten too, sweetheart," he told her, and saw her smile at him. "Please, hang on for me, okay? I'll be home soon, sooner if I can manage it." They signed off the call, and the voice behind him hidden in the dark made him jump.

"Miriah kitten? You two should come with a warning," Risha said.

"Dang it, Risha, I didn't know anyone else was still up," he grumbled.

"Obviously," she smirked. "She does look like death, though. Let me see if I can shift our last run to one of the subs, give us two weeks off. Not like we need the creds." She jumped off the box of weapons she'd been sitting on to cross to the terminal. After a minute of clicking, she looked at him with a smile, "Done. We have to stop at Carrick but then we're off for sixteen days." She punched his arm. "Go to sleep, farm boy, so you can take care of your kitten in a couple of days."

He sighed, knowing Risha had something else to tease him about. He went to their quarters, hugged Miriah's pillow to his chest, and fell asleep thinking of holding her soon.


	16. Chapter 16

Felix stood behind Magdalane's chair, in the Senate chambers. They'd very much enjoyed their honeymoon, but the same increase in fighting that had Miriah's crew working overtime also had the diplomatic corps in overdrive. Felix, as usual, was watching everyone and everything, ever vigilant to any threat, so when he heard the chirp in his earpiece that signaled an incoming communication, he almost jumped out of his armor. He walked a few paces away from the table, so he could respond, but he smiled when he heard Maura's voice.

"Hi Maura, how are you and the babies?" he asked softly. They'd been told about the bedrest and knew that Miriah was handling things, though they hadn't talked to her. Mags was putting in long days, and hated to call when she got back to the ship late.

"We're good, but I'm worried about Miriah. She's not sleeping, some nights at all, and even though she's exhausted she can't fall asleep. I wanted to see if Mags had any ideas to help her."

"She's still negotiating, but they should take a break in about an hour, I'll get her to call you," he promised. He knew the bad effects of insomnia, he'd had to have a soldier sedated because of it before.

Magdalane knew something was up, her force sense told her Felix was concerned about something. She'd seen him talk to someone, but figured it was a comm from the ship, so when he told her about Maura's call, she sighed and shook her head.

"Poor Miriah, she's never had an easy time sleeping. I'm not sure I can even use the force to help her sleep, it's never helped her before, especially after going so long without it." She sat quietly for a moment, and called the _Stardancer_.

"Corso, hey, how's it going?" she asked when he answered. "You've talked to Miriah recently?"

"Hey Mags, yes I know she's suffering, I'm working to get to her but it will be tomorrow before I can," he answered. He'd been thinking about her all day, wondering if she was still able to function.

Magdalane looked relieved. "Good, then I don't need to leave here just yet. We were coming to Dantooine in a few days anyway, but I really want to finish this and not have to come back here." She laughed softly, "I can just imagine them, the pregnant woman who can't get around well, and the clumsy insomniac. Please, Corso, let me know they're both okay when you get there?" He assured her that he would .

Corso docked with Carrick Station late that afternoon, took the datapad with their manifests and travel to the customs officer, and looked for Aric. He found him on the shuttle pad, sending out a detachment.

"I'm ready," he told Corso, as he shook his hand in greeting. "I hear they're enjoying each other's company, but the whole sleep issue is worrying Maura, and, I'm sure, you. Let's go see our women."

Corso smiled, glad Aric was ready to move out. Bow had things ready when they returned to the ship, and they were in the hyperlane before they knew it.

It was the wee morning hours when they landed in their hanger on the ranch. Corso and Aric left the crew sleeping aboard the ship, the auxiliary power unit running all the systems they'd need. Risha knew how to get into the house anyway, Corso thought, so they should be fine. He and Aric set out on speeders to Aric's house. What they saw when they arrived had them shaking their heads and trying not to laugh. Maura was sleeping on what looked like a mountain of pillows, her hair braided in a hundred ways, her toenails pink with green dots on them. Miriah was sitting by the window, her head leaned on it, seemingly in a trance, not blinking but not moving either. She still had on Corso's shirt, with nail polish streaked on it, and she was holding the pink bear with the tutu from the babies' room.

Aric showed Corso which guest room Miriah's things were in, and he walked over to her, putting his hand on her shoulder. She turned to look at him, and a small smile played on her face. "I knew you'd be here early, "she said softly, collapsing against him. He picked her up and carried her to their room for the night, not letting go of her even when he put her in the bed. He managed to kick his boots off and held her close, murmuring words of love to her until he felt her relax against him in sleep. Kissing her forehead, stroking her hair and down her back, he realized that he felt complete, like something he didn't realize was missing was suddenly clicked in place. Corso settled in to sleep, content.

Aric gently unbraided the mess of hair, smiling at his sleeping wife. When he joined her in their bed, she opened her eyes, thinking Miriah had finally given in to sleep. Aric kissed her, telling her to go back to sleep, but she was so happy he was there she just couldn't.

"Honey, I'm so glad you're here. Corso brought you?" He nodded, his hand stealing down to pat her huge belly. "He has Miriah?" Again, he nodded at her, pulling her against him. "Best part?" he told her, "I'm on leave as of right now. General Garza's orders."

She almost cried she was so relieved. She loved her sister, but she knew that Miriah would have destroyed herself to make sure that Maura was doing what she needed to do. She sighed into her husband's chest, as close as the twins would let her get, and fell back to sleep, his arms around her.

Everyone slept late the next morning, and when Elara arrived for her weekly baby check, she was amazed to find no one in the kitchen. She noted the house was very quiet, and tiptoed up the stairs. She looked in the master bedroom, and smiled when she saw her CO and her XO, sleeping peacefully. She crept back down the stairs, still smiling. Maura needed him here, and he never lets her down, she thought. And I bet Miriah is finally sleeping.

Corso made his way downstairs about an hour later, tying his hair back as he walked. He smiled as he entered the kitchen, smelling the caffa Elara had made.

"Hello Elara, how are things in the medical corps?" he greeted her. "Thanks for the caffa, we got in very early this morning."

"Oh it's the least I can do. Thank you for bringing the lieutenant home, I really think that's the best medicine for Maura right now. Is Miriah sleeping finally?"

"She is, thankfully. I've never seen her get so bad with it before," he told the medic. "We've only been together for a little over a year, but I've never seen her in as bad a shape as she was in when I holoed her a couple of days ago." He sighed, "If I'd had any idea she was going through such a bad time I'd have found a way to be back here." He felt so guilty that he hadn't thought of her not sleeping before he left.

"Don't do that to yourself, Corso," Elara told him. "I've been here every week, and it was so gradual that I didn't notice. I wouldn't have known there was a problem unless Maura had called me about it, wanting to know what to do for her. She'll do better if we can get her back on schedule soon, so don't let her sleep too much longer, then she should be able to get back into a good pattern tonight." He nodded at her, thinking he'd go wake her up soon, and smiled as he thought of how he might wake her up.

Aric and Maura made their way slowly down the stairs, Aric supporting her every step. The twins were kicking and punching, hearing their dad's voice, and Maura's balance was precarious. When she was settled on the couch, Aric followed his nose to the kitchen, greeting Corso and Elara. Corso went up to get Miriah, while Aric gathered things to take to Maura for breakfast.

When he got upstairs, he heard the shower and followed the sound to their refresher. He saw Miriah leaning against the far wall under the water, and quickly shed his clothes to join her. She was still half asleep, so weary still that she couldn't shampoo her hair, because her arms were just too tired still. "Oh sweetheart," he mumbled to her as he pulled her against him. He reached behind her for her shampoo, which smelled like peaches, and lathered and rinsed her hair while she leaned against him for support. She put her head on his chest, arms around his waist, as he soaped her up, massaging her tired muscles as he went. "So tired," she said against his chest. "I know I need to move, if I just start moving I'll be okay, but I can't do it." He turned off the water and wrapped her in a thick towel, then grabbed one for himself. He led her to their bedroom, sat her on the edge of the bed, and found clothes for her, leaving her to dress while he retrieved his own. He untangled her wet hair, and led her downstairs to eat something.

In the sunlight downstairs he could see how thin she'd gotten, her hip bones showing through the soft clingy pants she'd pulled on. By the time she'd eaten some breakfast, he could see a little sparkle return to those silver eyes.

Maura caught her attention then. "Miriah, I hereby order you to go to your house with your husband and rest! "

"Yeah, like I take orders from you," Miirah smirked at her. "In this case, however, I will go home, but for him, not you."

Maura laughed, "Okay, as long as you get some rest." She smiled softly at her baby sister, "Love you, Mir, for doing this and for being here."

"Love you too, preggers," Miriah told her, "I'll always do whatever I can, for you guys and the babies."

Aric helped her onto the speeder, hugged her hard, claped Corso on the shoulder, and said he'd call them with any news. Miriah fell asleep on the ride back to the ranch, leaning against Corso's back, in the mid afternoon sunshine, finally peaceful enough to rest.


	17. Chapter 17

Maura had been on bedrest for six weeks now, and was waiting for Elara to get there to check on the Havoc babies. Their movements had slowed some, but Elara had told her that was normal as they ran out of room. Magdalane had been to see her twice in the past week, sensing something, she thought. Maura turned over to try and shift babies into a more comfortable position, Aric moving closer to her try to help her.

"Still having back pain, honey?" he asked her. She nodded as his warm hands began to gently knead the strained muscles. He stopped for a second and she looked over her shoulder at him. "Do you feel that?" he asked her.

"Of course I feel it, it's great," she told him.

"No, sweetie, not my hands, the muscle contractions," he answered her, his eyes widening. "You're in labor, that's why your back hurts!"

He jumped up and ran to see where Elara was. She would be delivering the twins, with holo support if needed from Carrick Station. Aric knew that the station was standing by for the twins' birth, because he'd checked with them at least once every day.

"Dorne, get here now! Maura's in labor!" Aric shouted over the holo when Elara picked up. The medic smiled at him, telling him she was close and would be there momentarily. She also told the lieutenant not to panic, and to get Maura up and walking downstairs. The women had already discussed this part of the birth, Maura wanted to be moving as much as possible.

Aric helped his wife down the stairs, one step at a time. Other than the back ache, Maura wasn't in real pain yet, and Magdalane would be here to help with that. Well, she would be when he called her, Aric thought. Maura went out to the back patio to enjoy the fresh air and sunshine, strolling around under the trees, while Aric called both sisters.

Magdalane had been to see Maura just a few days ago, but even then it was apparent to her that Maura couldn't possibly hold the twins inside much longer. She'd begun clearing her backlog of reports so that she would be ready to assist in the birth, and when she got Aric's call she was ready to go. Felix grabbed their bag with clothes and assorted baby things, and headed for the shuttle. He wasn't the pilot Miriah was, but he could get them from orbit to the planet. Magdalane squeezed his hand, excited to be a part of the twin's arrival. Felix smiled back at her. He had no idea what was coming, that Magdalane would have to take at least a part of Maura's visceral pain herself. Mags hadn't told him, not wanting to worry him, figuring she'd be able to mask most of it. The shuttle shot out of the bay toward Dantooine.

Miriah was in the training room, stretching through a yoga workout. She'd just gone through three yoga poses when her handsome husband joined her, a thoughtful look on his face. She didn't ask, but continued her workout, holding a plank pose and breathing deeply. When she moved into warrior pose, his thoughtful look changed to admiration, he knew he was stronger in some ways but had to admit she was stronger in others.

She moved to warrior two pose, perfectly balanced, and pulled her leg higher behind her. He inhaled sharply when she stretched her head back and touched her toe to her pony tail, "How the void do you do that?"

She shrugged, "Balance and flexibility, must have skills to fight. Come here, I'll help you."

He backed away, hands held up, "No, thanks, I'd hurt myself for sure. Besides, I can think of more fun ways to work out."

She laughed as she danced out of his reach, moving to his left, and when he turned to grab her she vaulted over his shoulder in an acrobatic move he'd not seen her use before, and moved out of his field of vision. When he spun to locate her, she was just standing there, looking at him, a sly smile on her face, her eyes calling to him. He moved to her, and she pulled him down to the mat, her hands untying his hair, her mouth on his hungrily. They'd progressed to getting skin on skin contact when the holo started beeping.

"Damn, why does that always happen?" she asked. They ignored it, until it started again a few seconds later. Corso sighed, and leaned around the doorway to see if he could determine who it was without actually letting go of his wife or answering the call. He bolted up from the mat when he realized who it was. "It's Aric and Maura's house, " he told Miriah.

She scrambled up and put her shirt back on, then ran to the hit the receive button. "Hey, Aric, everything okay?"

The Cathar had to snicker when he saw her all mussed, Corso in the background looking sheepish. "Hate to interrupt, but thought you'd want to know that Maura's in labor."

"We'll be there in a few minutes," she told him, not waiting for his response before running to find shoes and grab some things out of the kitchen. Corso looked closely at Aric, and asked him, "You holding up okay, dad? She's doing well so far?"

Aric grinned at him, "All is good, or will be when the family is here. See you guys shortly."

Marua had made one tour of the back yard when she started to feel the contractions pick up. She saw Elara arrive, and made her way to the house before the next contraction had her stopping to breathe through it. I've probably been in labor since I woke up at three this morning with the back pain, she thought. It's eleven now, so seven hours, Elara will want to know.

The medic agreed with her observation and did a scan. "The babies are fine, you're moving quickly though, Maura. Do you want some pain relief before your sister arrives?"

"Absolutely not," Maura replied, "no drugs." She gritted her teeth as the next wave broke over her, breathing in time with the pulsing pain. Aric stroked her back, a worried look on his face. "I'm okay, this is normal," she told him. "Besides, I hear one of the sisters now."

Magdalane and Felix strode in, Mags already sensing Maura's level of pain and infusing her with calm and energy. Felix and Aric hugged, feeling a little unneeded but wanting to stay put, be a part of this. Mags had worn casual clothes, so that she would be comfortable no matter how long the labor took. It only took one look at Maura to know she was quickly losing her ability to deal with the contractions, and Mags readied herself with a few minutes of meditation, her aura already picking up in its intensity.

Miriah and Corso arrived, and slipped quietly into the house, Miriah reaching to squeeze Felix's hand and Aric's shoulder. "Great to see you guys, but I've gotta get over there," she told them, pointing to where Maura was leaning forward against the counter. She reached her sisters, gently rubbing Maura's back. "Let me help if I can, and tell me if I get in the way," she told Magdalane. Neither sister answered her, Maura deep in a contraction and Mags taking more than half the pain, both of them breathing in rhythm. Hope Maura knows she's gonna be liking oatmeal soon, Miriah thought with a grin, thinking of her own experience with a soul link. She'd always hated Mag's favorite breakfast until Mags had to heal her with a soul link, now she actually looked forward to it. The women moved to the downstairs bedroom they'd converted into a makeshift medbay, so Elara could monitor how the labor was progressing.

The guys all looked at each other for a few seconds, then started looking for things to do to help. Miriah, not really able to contribute much to the work of labor, went instead for the comfort of the large kitchen that Maura barely used. She marshaled the guys into getting together things to feed everyone, since they'd all be there for the duration and after. After sending Corso and Felix to the market with a list, she led Aric to the living area with a tray of sandwiches and tea. He was so nervous, and kept pacing from what they were calling the labor room to the living room.

Mags and Maura were holding hands, the brilliant light of Mag's aura covering them both. Elara hovered, checking machines and her patient, fetching ice chips and marveling at Magdalane's force power. Between the contractions, now coming in 3 minute intervals, Maura tried to assure Aric, but Mags remained in a trance, no one knowing the agony she was feeling for her sister. Magdalane knew that she'd be sore for a few days but wanted to be able to do this for Maura, she'd been so stoic during this pregnancy. I'll take as much as I can stand, she thought, everything I feel she won't have to. She reached out with her mind for Felix, but didn't find him. She felt Miriah though, and called her to them without words.

"Damn it, that's just spooky…"Miriah was grumbling as she walked into the room, where she saw her sisters, Maura sweating profusely and holding onto Aric's arm, Magdalane also sweating, but appearing serene in her trance. Except for the pallor, Miriah thought, Mags looks normal. How much is she taking for Maura? Miriah thought. She held up a glass of water for Mags, who took a few sips while Miriah held her chin. "Mags," Miriah whispered, "take my hand. I sent Felix and Corso for supplies, they'll be back soon, but you can hold onto me until then." Mags took the offered hand gratefully, and felt her sister's strength being offered to her, which helped Magdalane stay on top of the intense pain. Miriah's always has been more force sensitive than she ever let on, Mags thought, and she'd run for the hills if I told her I could feel the force in her.

Elara gave her patient notice that things were about to get worse, but that the babies would be here shortly. Miriah heard the guys return, putting the supplies in the kitchen. She motioned for Felix to come to Mags, and they exchanged their duties. When Miriah put Mag's hand in Felix's, Magdalane opened her eyes and mouthed, "Thanks, sis." Miriah just winked at her, then went to join Corso, who'd started pacing out in the hallway.

Felix joined them when the pushing started, and there was no denying the physical effort required to bring life into the world. Maura felt no pain, because Magdalane was taking it all into herself, but the effort and pressure of pushing were still there. Aric never stopped speaking softly to her, encouraging her, and with a mighty yell from her mom, Calleigh was born. They heard Aric laugh, a newborn wail, and had to go to the door to see the little one. Elara wrapped her in a warm blanket and, hands full getting ready for Colin, handed the baby to Maura for a few minutes. Aric's face was totally transformed, from the military-minded tough guy, to a doting, awe-struck father. "Oh Maura, she's beautiful," he said softly, kissing his wife, tears in those cat-green eyes. Maura had a huge smile on her face, "Look at her eyes, Aric," she told him. They both laughed, but they had to hand her off, since Colin was crowning.

Miriah took her niece in her arms, amazed at how small she was. She was a beautiful baby, her fur a very light blonde, but when she opened her eyes, Miriah gasped. Calleigh was staring back at her aunt with her own silver eyes. Miriah felt Corso's arm around her shoulders, and he was looking over her shoulder at the tiny baby girl. She heard Colin's first cry, but couldn't stop staring at his sister. Elara placed the baby boy, who was an exact copy of his dad, in Maura's arms, and Aric was overcome with emotion again. Miriah placed Calleigh in her dad's arms then, and both parents, exhausted but happy, looked around the room at the family who'd been there through all of this, and felt blessed.


	18. Chapter 18

Magdalane couldn't stand without help, and while she'd healed herself as much as she could, she was beyond tired with the effort of holding her healing trance for Maura's labor and delivery. Felix helped her gingerly stand, and realized how depleted she was. He picked her up, despite her weak protest, and carried her up the stairs to one of the guest rooms, where Miriah had already placed a tray of food and had dimmed the lights. Mags thought she might just eat a little and then rest before going back to Maura and the babies, but once she'd eaten a few bites, she just couldn't keep her eyes open. Felix slipped off her shoes, helped her get comfortable, and sat with her until he could tell she was sleeping deeply. He'd suspected she had taken on far more than she'd said, but he knew she could do no less. He covered her with a soft blanket, kissed her cheek, and left her to rest.

Elara stopped Felix at the bottom of the stairs, worried about how exhausted Magdalane had appeared. He told her that she had eaten a little, and was sleeping, which seemed to appease the medic. They walked together into the kitchen, where Miriah had several dishes cooking, and sat at the work table, chatting.

Aric came in with two wrapped bundles. "Hey aunts and uncles, need two volunteers for baby holding, so I can help Maura get a shower. Who's up for it?"

Felix held his arms out, as did Corso, and they were promptly mesmerized by the tiny bundles. Felix held Calleigh, cooing and smiling at her. Colin started to fuss a little, and Miriah turned to help Corso, but when she saw them there, her heart skipped. Corso was standing, gently bouncing Colin in that universal comforting dance that parents everywhere just know, and the little guy settled right down. Miriah just stood there, staring at them in wonder, as Corso put Colin on his shoulder, getting a cute little burp in response.

"There we go, little man, now you can be comfortable," he chuckled to the already sleeping baby. He's a natural, she thought, amazed at how easily he handled Colin. Corso sat down and cradled the sleeping infant in one arm. Wow, I didn't think it was possible, but he's even sexier cuddling a baby, Miriah mused. Risha won't belive this.

They had dinner, Maura moving much easier than Mags at the moment, who was still out. The babies were fed and sleeping for the moment, and the adults were trying to decide how they might help out during the night. Mags and Felix weren't going anywhere, but no one would disturb Magdalane. Felix was sure he and Aric and Maura could manage, though, so Miriah and Corso went home after dinner, with clear instructions to call if help was needed. Miriah promised to come back over early to cook breakfast.

Corso was always glad to get home to the ranch, but even more so tonight, since their playtime earlier had been interrupted. He'd made Miriah drive, and had been distracting her the whole ride home, her playful swats at his roaming hands only making him find new ways to arouse her. That's never a really hard task, he thought, smiling in the dark. She'd barely gotten the speeder stopped when she jumped off and pulled him from the seat. They did manage to get to their room dressed, but that didn't last long. He pinned her under him, their clasped hands holding her while he struggled for control, giving her long, slow kisses instead of the hard, passionate ones they'd shared this morning. When she thought he'd move faster, that's when he slowed down, until she was whimpering under him. She wrapped her legs around his hips, and he gave in, not sorry at all that he'd made her wait.

Afterward as they lay together, all points touching that could touch, he traced kisses over her shoulders, and Miriah's thoughts went back to when he was holding Colin, the expression of contentment on his face. "Hey, how is it you know how to hold babies?" she asked him, sliding her hand along his muscled thigh.

"My mom used to take orphaned infants in, until a foster home could be found. I helped some," he told her. "Not much different than baby animals, really, - as long as they're full and dry, and feel safe, they're easy to care for."

"Well, it was amazing to watch, sugar. Made me feel very comfortable thinking of you with our baby, and I never thought I'd say that."

"We can start work on that project any time you like, beautiful, like now."


	19. Chapter 19

Magdalane joined Maura in the nursery, each of them with a baby. Magdalane had tried before, but Maura was still anxious about any force sensitivity in her children.

"Anything?" Maura asked, "Anything at all"

"Nothing. Relax, Maura," Magdalane responded, "neither of them have any force sensitivity, and you know it's unlikely that if they have none now, that they will develop any."

Maura sighed, happy that she wouldn't be expected to give up either of her babies to Jedi training, a little sad that Magdalane wouldn't have anyone to mentor in force use. Sarai had told Maura the same thing, but for some reason it felt more solid when Mags said it. The twins were almost a month old, and Miriah had been back to work for almost three weeks, so she'd be back on Dantooine soon. Mags was waiting on a new mission, her ship in orbit here.

"It's so great to look at Calleigh and see Miriah's eyes," Maura smiled when Calleigh smiled at her. "Kinda keeps her close. I worry about her and the work she does."

"Me, too, "Mags said, "but she wouldn't have things any other way. And I know she's always got Corso, so she's as safe as he can make her. You didn't see them on Corellia, Maura, it was amazing how they work together.

"So, when are you and Felix going to add to the family?" Maura teased her.

Magdalane blushed, then responded, "We've only been married half a year, give us some time"

"Yeah, but you were engaged a year, so that counts too," Maura said, "and really, I just want you guys to move here, I miss all the time we were all together waiting for the babies."

"You'll be going back to work soon, right? I mean, taking the Havoc babies with you, of course, but back to the squad?"

"We are, yes, but this will always be home, and we'll be back here between missions. But not for a couple of months yet." Maura looked at Colin, smiling. "Elara and Fourex have converted part of the medbay into a nursery."

"We haven't even talked about a home base yet, but this is a beautiful planet," admitted Magdalane. Maybe, she thought, just maybe.

Miriah and Risha were shopping on the Promenade of Nar Shadaa, looking for deals and baby things to take back to Dantooine. Risha had been talking about the current fashions she'd seen, when she suddenly asked, "So when are you and the farm boy going to have a little smuggler running around?"

Miriah's eyes got big, "Well, that's a subject changer." She laughed, "We're thinking seriously about it, but we're still pretty young, we have time. Besides, the practice sessions are going well."

Risha rolled her eyes, "Yeah, everyone on board knows that much, Mir. It'd be hard to miss. You know, he walks around with that goofy grin on his face for hours after."

"If you'd seen him, holding Colin—there was just something about that tiny baby surrounded by tanned muscle that was incredibly touching, not to mention sexy as hell."

Risha sighed, "I admit, seeing a man who knows how to handle a baby turns a switch in most women, me included. And, though I didn't always think so, he's perfect for you. So I guess what I'm saying, is when it happens, your ship family wants to be involved, too. "

"All of you? You've discussed this?" Miriah was skeptical, she didn't think the guys cared as long as they had jobs.

"We don't just play sabacc and drink while you're not there, you know. And we all agreed, though Bow did balk a little at the thought of babysitting."

Miriah grinned at the thought of the wookie taking care of a baby. "You're my best friend, Rish, you know you'll be involved. And everyone else, to the extent they want to be." She stopped at a shop window, looking at the skimpy underthings on display. "And until then, I intend to take advantage of the fact that for now, my farm boy can't keep his thoughts or hands off me for long."

"That's for sure," laughed Risha. "Come on, kitten, let's finish up and get to our rest week." Miriah playfully pushed her friend, and they both giggled, making their way back to the hangar.

Magdalane wandered around her compact ship, waiting for Felix to finish a holo call with a friend of his, her brow furrowed in thought. Maybe, she mused, she'd been too hasty to nix having children. Maybe I should ask Grandmaster Shan about this before I put more thought into it. She'd have to see if she could get to Tython , this sort of conversation shouldn't be done over a holo, even a secure one, she thought.

"Hey sweetheart, how were the babies?" Felix came around the corner to where she was sitting. She told him things were good, the babies were growing. He was looking forward to seeing them the next day. "Okay, so what's on your mind?" he smiled at her.

She blushed, forgetting he knew her so well. "I've been thinking, what would you say to a home on Dantooine? Not immediately, of course, but at some point?"

"I think it's a brilliant idea. I mean, your sisters are both there but far enough apart that each has her privacy, but can still visit whenever they're in the mood to. I've actually considered it to be the perfect place ever since we moved Aric and Maura there."

"You have?" she asked him. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"Because before the twins, we weren't there much at all, we'd only been to the ranch once. Since then, we've found lots more reasons to go there." He smiled at her, "And if we have our own place, we'll have our privacy too."

"Felix, you're brilliant, you know that? Let's start looking." With that, she jumped up to run to the holonet terminal, her husband chuckling behind her.


	20. Chapter 20

Corso stood in the early gray light of dawn, surrounded by young banthas. He still felt unsettled, uncertain, and vaguely sad. It had been over a year since he'd had his nightmare, the only one he'd ever had, and now it was back. He could see his parent's farm house from the hill he'd been crossing, not knowing the seps had already killed them. It was only when the house exploded in front of him that he'd known anything was wrong. Only, in his subconscious, Miriah was in the house too, and he lost her as well as his parents, and the agony woke him in a cold panic. He still wasn't sure how he had kept from waking her, since she never seemed to sleep deeply. Maybe it's just because we're here, he thought, she does sleep better here. He knew sleep was done for him, and he wanted her to rest, so he got up, dressed in the hallway, and made his way out to the first barn. He shook his head, trying to rid himself of the mental images. He started spreading out the grain for the animals, trying to bury his thoughts in familiar work. The animals snuffled softly, sensing his mood, bumping him with their heads. He absently patted one, then turned to the house, and saw her on the porch. She was holding a cup of something hot, he could see the steam rise from it in the cool predawn air, her eyes not really awake yet. So why am I standing here miserable, when the only one who can make this better is there, he wondered. Suddenly he broke into a run, scattering the herd around him and vaulted the fence. He saw her sleepy smile as he got closer, her black hair tangled from sleep. He said nothing, but when he got close enough he wrapped her in a hug and breathed in the scent of her, peaches and vanilla.

"G'morning, handsome," she said softly. He had such a huge lump in his throat that he didn't answer, and was embarrassed to realize he had tears in his eyes, only wanting to hold her until he could get a grip on his emotions. She could feel there was something wrong, but when he finally loosened his arms and bent his head to kiss her, he had managed to put a smile on his face and could breathe again, so she didn't ask, just took his hand and led him inside.

They were having an impromptu family reunion at the ranch that afternoon, and Miriah had been cooking the two days they'd been there in preparation. She had huge bowls of salad and cut fruit, the grill stuff ready, and two cheesecakes, one with berries and one with tiny chocolate chips and caramel. She smiled to herself, knowing which one would be gone first. She'd cleaned up after breakfast and wandered out to sit outside, recalling the early morning and how strange it felt to wake up and not find Corso beside her. They hadn't had any disagreements, she thought, and he didn't seem upset last night. She had to smile at that, since she'd found a use for the leftover caramel sauce she'd made, and he'd seemed to enjoy it as well. Well, he'll tell me when he's ready, I won't push him, she thought. He'd gone back out to the livestock after breakfast, moving a herd to a different grazing area, but only after he'd given her several long, slow kisses that had her knees weak. She lay back in the chair, soaking in the sun, and felt content.

Aric, Maura and the twins were gathered outside with Miriah and Corso when Magdalane and Felix arrived, everyone enjoying the perfect weather and the giggles of the babies. They grow so fast, Miriah thought, as she handed Calleigh to Magdalane, who let out a contented sigh. And yeah, Mags, you need one of these. Maura looks great, you'd never know she'd had twins five weeks ago, she thought, and Aric is loving this.

Magdalane sat down beside Miriah, as the men were getting the grill going, and asked, "What's going on in the smuggling world?"

"You know we're strictly legit now, running guns and supplies directly to Republic bases. Pay is good, and no one shoots at us, well, much anyway. What's new with the diplomatic corps?"

"Pretty much the same," Magdalane answered, "but Felix and I are looking for a place here, so we've been busy.."

Miriah squealed, hugging her sister. Maura smiled, knowing what Mags had just told her. Felix had told the guys a few minutes before, but in typical guy fashion it was just another statement. Miriah looked over at Corso, who was staring intently at her, a faintly anxious expression on his face. She smiled at him and cocked her head, trying to figure out what he was thinking. He blinked a few times, then returned her smile, seeming himself again. Magdalane noticed this, and when she had Miriah alone in the kitchen she asked what was going on.

"I honestly don't know, Mags, he just seems..different today. He woke up really early, and went out to be with the animals, I have no idea what woke him or why I didn't hear him. He was his normal self before we went to sleep, then this morning it's like he's, I don't know, afraid of something."

"His aura is troubled, his energy is anxious," Magdalane told her. "I'll see if he'll talk to me later."

When they walked outside again, Corso was feeding Calleigh, a gentle smile on his face as he looked down at her. She was holding his little finger in her hand, as he held her bottle, and Miriah was again touched at seeing him with a baby in his arms. He glanced up and caught her expression, and for the first time that day he felt normal. Magdalane sat down beside him, smiling down at the almost-asleep Calleigh. When the baby was done with her bottle, Magdalane told Corso, "Bring her inside, I set up the portable crib in there so they can sleep."

He followed her into the cool house and gently placed the baby beside her brother, and when he straightened he knew Magdalane had sensed something wrong.

"What's disturbing my normally happy brother in law?" she asked him in a soft voice. He looked at his feet for a few seconds, then sighed, knowing she might be able to help him but hating that he would have to tell her.

"Well, after my parents were killed, I had this nightmare for a few years, off and on. I had it again last night, first time in a long time. It bothered me, that's all."

She sensed he was hedging the truth, and just waited him out until he began to speak again. "I had gone to check a gate I wasn't sure I had closed that morning. When I came over the little hill at the back of the house, I was whistling. Then about three steps down the hill the whole house exploded, and I saw the seperatists running out the front. My parents were dead, and I was whistling," he said in a flat voice, doing all he could to control the emotions. "This morning, I had the same nightmare, except," he choked out, "Miriah was in the house too." He turned abruptly, then turned back to face Magdalane, "I almost died of grief when my parents were killed. I would die if anything happened to Miriah, and even the thought of that in a dream has had me on edge all day."

Magdalane's heart went out to him, "How old were you when it happened, Corso?"

"I'd had my fourteenth birthday the week before," he said, rubbing his face. "I know it wasn't my fault, but I felt guilty anyway. Just like I know I'd never put Miriah in a situation where she could be hurt or killed, but it could still happen, has happened before, in fact." He paced in front of the crib, "I know it was just a nightmare, but it's been hard to forget today, for some reason." He walked away, out to the grill again, just to have something to do that felt normal. Miriah walked up to him and hugged him, laying her head on his back. He reached around to pull her to his side, leaning over to kiss the top of her head.

She looked up at him, "I don't know what's happened that has you unhappy, but I love you, and I'm here." Just that one statement, he thought, was enough. He felt the heaviness he'd carried all day disappear, as he held her close at his side, the beautiful day taking its place, and as he looked around at his family, he felt grateful.


	21. Chapter 21

Felix looked at the gathering, the day, the people, and was content. He loved the outdoors, and this place was one of the best he'd seen. The working ranch wasn't his thing, but he could see the pleasures Corso would get from living here. The younger man had seemed unsettled when they'd arrived, but appeared to have worked out whatever was bothering him before. Magdalane must have talked to him, he thought, she surely would have felt his earlier unease. His lovely wife walked toward him, holding Colin and smiling, and the sight of her with that small bundle melted him inside. He did want children, her children, but knew that until she had resolved the issue of Jedi training, the issue would be moot. He still thought she might have been hasty about her decision, but as long as he had her, he would be happy.

"You look radiant holding a child," he told her then, noting her aura pick up intensity. He smiled down at Colin, who was blinking his green eyes at his aunt. "Wow, he's grown so much in the past month."

"He has," Magdalane replied with a grin, "and he's going to be tall, like his daddy." She handed him to his uncle, and went to get a bottle from Maura. Felix couldn't keep a smile off his face looking down at the little guy. His thoughts went to the house they'd looked at earlier this week, the back yard and the already built nursery area, and realized that Mags hadn't commented on not needing them. When she returned to feed Colin, he turned to put his arm around her shoulders, and gingerly approached the subject.

"You're rethinking it, aren't you," he asked with a grin on his face, "the whole baby thing?"

"Maybe," she answered with a small smile, "I hesitated to say much until I could talk to Satele, but yes, the urge is there. I didn't want to get your hopes up, but it's really been on my mind. Can we wait to discuss it until I can get more answers?"

He kissed her cheek, "Of course, sweetheart." He thought about growing up a Jedi, wondered how stressful it had been on her, that she would reject the thought of children of her own in order to spare them. He'd had a relatively normal childhood, up until the raid on Coruscant had pushed them out of their home and into a camp. Even then, he had his brothers and his sister, both parents. His dad had restarted his produce business, selling to area restaurants and markets, all organically grown. It was then that Felix had a flash of memory- he'd seen Magdalane as a child, on Tython!

"Hey, sweetie, I just remembered something exciting! I think, no, I know I saw you as a child, near the temple on Tython!"

She smiled gently at him, "I wondered if you would ever remember that, if it had even registered with you at the time."

He had gone with his dad to deliver produce to the temple. They'd always just shipped it before, but one of the masters there had asked his father to come and visit, give him some advice on growing a few things of his own. So, he'd begged to come along, just to get away from all his younger siblings, and his dad had taken him. He'd been fascinated by all the robed figures milling about and was looking at everything, when he spotted a small girl with silvery blonde hair sitting by herself on a bench, being scolded by a robed woman. The girl was told to stay there while the woman walked to a nearby booth, and she did, looking miserable. As Felix stared, it was as if the girl felt him, and turned the most beautiful green eyes to his with a small smile. He felt peace flow through him like a river, every chaotic thought in his young mind stilled, and stood there, open mouthed, staring. His dad had spoken to him several times before he could look away from those eyes.

"She's quite a pretty child, but son, she's a Jedi, she wouldn't be allowed to play," his dad told him. He was ten years old, Magdalane would have been seven. It was shortly after her own father had died, he thought, so many changes in her young life had to be difficult to navigate. He remembered watching her walk away with the robed woman, looking back over her shoulder to smile at him once more.

"Why did you never remind me? What a wonderful memory I have of you," he told her, not understanding.

"Felix, love, I wasn't sure you'd remember, since your memory issues after the datacron incident. I thought it might upset you to not remember. Besides, I wasn't even sure myself, until I saw you on Hoth, that I hadn't imagined it. At that point, if you'd remembered me, I'd have known it, and you didn't."

He sighed, knowing she was right, but savoring the image he had of her as a child. "You took my heart even then, at ten years old. I thought about you many times growing up, wondered what your fate had been." He'd never been back to Tython, until he went before the Jedi council. He took her free hand in his, gently squeezing it, feeling her calm aura, and with it, hope.

Maura approached them, Calleigh in her arms. "How's the little guy doing there? He must be going through a growth spurt, he's been eating more." She took Colin and gave Calleigh to her aunt, "Assembly line feeding, we've got it down to a science," she laughed. Aric brought a warm bottle for Calleigh and handed it to Magdalane.

"You look quite natural doing that, Master Jedi," Aric teased. Mags gave him a wavering smile, unshed tears in her eyes. "Oh no, Magdalane, I'm sorry, I truly didn't mean to upset…." She shushed him with a hand on his arm.

"Aric, it's fine. I'm loving being with the babies, and if I could be sure that my own wouldn't have to endure Jedi training, we'd be planning one now." She looked away, unsure how to proceed. "Force sensitive children are taken from their families and trained at the temple, and I'm just not sure I can do that."

Aric glanced at Felix then, searching for an adequate response. " I guess I'd heard that somewhere but didn't know if it was true. How old were you?"

"Almost four years old. I missed three years with my dad before he died, even though I saw him almost every day, but only for a few minutes here and there. "

Aric thought for a few minutes. "Maybe it's different now. Maybe enough have had bad experiences that things have changed."

"Maybe," she responded in a soft voice. "Maybe it would be worth it regardless." She leaned on Felix, seeking his strength, and found it easily. Would it be enough, she thought, to sustain me, us, through that kind of separation?

Aric hugged her, and left her with Felix and a sleeping Calleigh. Felix waited a few seconds, then spoke softly, "Mags, I know it's scary, but we've overcome some pretty huge odds just getting to where we are today. We'll figure it out, together." He held her close as they watched the sleeping baby, all of them dreaming.


	22. Chapter 22

To have started so badly, it was a great day, Corso thought, as they were all cleaning up. It was starting toward dusk, the air cooling noticeably. He thought he'd be tired, after such little sleep the night before, but he felt good. Miriah always showed him she loved him, but she'd been particularly affectionate all day. She worried, he mused, about him. Him. He looked in the back window and saw Aric and Maura packing up baby stuff, laughing together. Felix and Magdalane were in the swing, barely visible in the growing darkness, kissing and cooing at each other. He had to smile, they were newlyweds after all, and rarely felt comfortable showing that much emotion in public. Not like Miriah, he grinned to himself. He was about to search for her when he felt her hands on his back, soft flutters that made him want more. He turned to embrace her, and they danced on the deck to the music she'd turned on earlier. Only moments later, Aric and Maura joined them, as did Felix and Mags.

When the song ended, Aric hugged Miriah and Maura hugged Corso. "Thanks for the terrific day," Maura said, "I really needed to be with all of you. I love the babies, but it gets a little lonely sometimes when everyone is off planet. And the food was the best!"

"So glad we did this," Miriah said, "I loved seeing the babies, and you can be sure we'll do it again. I have some baby things on the ship that I just haven't gotten around to unloading yet, Maura. Let's do something one afternoon soon."

"How long are you here for?" Maura asked. "Until the end of next week,"Miriah replied.

"Well, you guys will have to all come and look at the house we've picked out," Felix told them. They agreed, and moved to help the new parents get all their gear in their speeder, kissing the twins goodnight.

"Why don't you guys just stay here tonight?" Miriah asked Felix and Mags. "We've got plenty of room, and you can even stay at the other end of the house." She grinned at Mags, who blushed on cue, but they agreed.

Miriah was in the shower when Corso entered their room. He thought about joining her there but when he sat to pull his boots off, his very early morning and active day caught up to him. I'll just close my eyes a few seconds, nothing is better than seeing Miriah out of the shower, he thought, but his fatigue won out. When she came into the bedroom, he was slumped over on his side, half dressed and fully asleep. He's always been the one taking care of me when I'm in this state, feels kinda nice to be able to take care of him, she mused. He'd gotten his soft sleep pants on but only one arm out of his shirt, but she managed to get him settled. He was facing away from her, so she snuggled up to his back, arm draped across his shoulder, and went to sleep easily herself.

They were both startled awake when Corso yelled, "NOOOOO!" and sat up with a start, throwing Miriah across the bed. He sat there, breathing hard with his head in his hands, shaking. He realized that his wife was gently rubbing his back and turned to crush her in a hug, much like he had the previous morning. So this is what was wrong, Miriah thought.

"Corso, love, can't breathe," she told him, but he was so lost in the nightmare still it wasn't until she cupped his cheek with her hand that he seemed to be aware of where he was, what he was doing.

"Sorry," he mumbled, loosening his arms but not letting go. He shifted to lay them both down, still shaking. "Really bad nightmare, haven't had it for years, now it's changed and back." She stroked his face gently, looking in his haunted eyes, waiting for him to say more. "I'm so sorry, Mir, I didn't want to burden you with this."

"Shhhh, sweetheart, " she kissed his nose, "I'm here, not going anywhere." His shaking began to subside, but he didn't show any signs of returning to sleep. "Tell me about it, if you want to," she told him. He shook his head, resting his forehead on her shoulder.

"You're here, you're safe," he mumbled, almost to himself. His nightmare must have something to do with me being hurt, she thought, that's why he's so freaked out over it. He kissed her softly, "Go back to sleep, sweetheart." She rested her head on his broad chest, thinking she wouldn't be able to, but fell back to sleep after only a few minutes.

Corso lay awake, afraid that if he went back to sleep, he'd see it all again. He was still trembling slightly, and trying not to wake Miriah, when he suddenly felt Magdalane's aura wash over him, cool and calming. I must have woken her up, he thought, feeling guilty, but relaxing against his wife. Thank you, Mags, he said silently. He swore he could feel her gentle smile in return. It took him some time, but he did fall asleep again, still holding Miriah close, and the nightmare didn't return.

Miriah opened her eyes and felt her husband still holding her close, his arms locked around her even though he was sleeping. I don't recall that he's had a nightmare since we've been sleeping together, she thought. He used to have them in the crew quarters, Risha had told her a long time ago. She was searching his face with her eyes, when his opened. He looks okay, she thought. He blinked the sleep away, gave her a small smile.

"Didn't think I'd be able to go back to sleep, but you helped me," he told her. He still hadn't let go of her, not that she minded. I have to tell her, he thought. He sat up, pulled her to his chest, and began to recount the scenes that had played in his head since yesterday, doing his best to stay calm. When he'd finished, she just thought for a minute.

"What started this, do you think? I haven't been in any danger in months, we've not been to Ord Mantell, and the time of year isn't right," she puzzled.

He shrugged, "I really don't know either, I've thought about it since yesterday and the only thing I can figure out is that it was about two years ago since we left Ord together for the first time."

She nodded. "What can I do to help?" she asked him.

He tightened his hold on her. "This, it's all that seems to keep the demons at bay."


	23. Chapter 23

Miriah was down at the hangar, and Corso assumed she was getting the twin's gifts that she'd left there, so he was surprised when heard the preflight engines hum to life. She had almost finished the preflight list when she heard his boots on the ramp. She turned to him with a smile. "Let's go to Ord Mantell, love, I really think we need to do this."

He thought about it and realized she might just be right. Maybe he did need to go back, confront the past. His eyes weren't certain, but he nodded at her and took his seat in the co-pilot's chair. Miriah walked over to him, crouched down and looked in his eyes. "Whatever happens, I will be with you, and I'll always be yours." He smiled at her then, pulling her to him in a hug.

They said little on the trip, and, as usual for Miriah, she had music going, but not her usual "I'm flying and I want to rock" stuff. This was soothing, lyrical instrumentals, meant to relax the listener. Corso almost dozed off, which was very unusual when he was in the right chair. I must be more tired from this than I thought, he mused. Mags sure helped last night, so did Miriah. He sighed, not wanting to go out to the old farm site but knowing in his heart he had to.

They were remembered on Ord, Miriah smiled to herself. The flight control officer sounded delighted to hear her voice, telling her he hoped she had a pleasant stay on Ord Mantell, offering to set up quarters for her and Corso. She declined, but maybe they'd visit the cantina in the fort later, see old friends. As they left the ship, he took her hand, thinking about the first time he saw her. She'd just landed her freighter in the middle of tracer fire from both sides, and made a perfect landing. He remembered thinking whoever had flown that ship knew what they were doing. He'd just walked in the hangar, telling Skavak about the seps gaining control of the automated defense turrets, when she came down the ramp. He'd been struck speechless by her grace and confidence, but as more of her appeared he'd felt hyperaware, noting her beauty but also her inner strength. She'd stood toe to toe with Skavak, not falling at all for his nonsense flirting. Even after everything went bad, she never lost her control. He'd fallen in love with her within a few hours of knowing her, and it had all started here. He never thought he'd win her heart, and was prepared to follow her forever just to be in the same space she occupied. He smiled to himself, thinking of how clumsily he'd tried to woo her.

They took a speeder off the ship, and he helped onto the back. The butterflies in his stomach settled when she put her arms around his waist and leaned her head on his back, and they took off toward Dreliad Village, noting the new construction and water system being put in place by the Republic. There's been so much progress, Miriah thought, since we fought here. They stopped at the top of a rise, and looking down at the green valley, she knew this must have been part of the Rigg's property. Nature had done its work, and the area appeared lush. Corso dismounted the speeder and locked it, and taking her hand in his, started walking toward the other side of the valley.

"This is the pasture area where I came back to check the gate. I hadn't left it open, but I just couldn't be sure, and to be honest, I was thinking about the girl my parents had arranged for me to be engaged to. We'd been on two dates, chaperoned of course, but we hadn't done anything but hold hands." He shrugged, "that's just the way we did things." She didn't say anything, just let him talk. They approached the opposite side of the valley and he stopped. They stood there for several minutes, then Corso just sat heavily on the ground, pulling her down almost on top of him. "I can't, Mir, I just can't go over there." He sat there with his head in his hands, and she knew he was reliving that awful day. All she could do was hold him.

"Let me just walk a few paces and tell you what I see," she suggested. He said nothing for a minute, then mutely nodded. She walked to the edge of the downslope and put her hand up to shade her eyes. "I see the foundation of the house, wow, I know you told me your dad built it with his own hands, he must have been quite a craftsman. Most of the fireplace is still intact."

"That's where the scar on my face came from. When I rushed down the hill to see if I could get them out, something small exploded in the back and threw me into the brick." He grimaced, "I didn't even realize it until a medic at the outpost tried to clean it up." He stood, turned and started walking back to the speeder. Miriah jogged to catch up, then silently followed him, his grief surrounding him like a cloud. Maybe this wasn't a good idea, she thought, maybe it's just too much. She almost ran into him when he stopped suddenly and sat down in the tall grass. She knelt beside him, put her arm around his shoulders. "I spent hours right here when I was growing up, either watching the rontos or daydreaming about the next blaster I'd save for. Up until that day, it was an ideal childhood. I felt like I'd lost everything that day. I had. I spent the next year and a half with the Peace Brigade trying to do something to make life worthwhile again." He stood and walked slowly around the edge of the valley. She followed, watching him closely. "That's when I came back to Ord, and Vidu took in a half starved scrawny kid and gave him a job and a purpose. It was enough, until I saw you walk down that ramp." He turned to her with a grin and, for the first time since they landed, she felt like she'd done the right thing. He pulled her to him, kissed the top of her head, and just stood there, looking around. "It occurs to me, that it all led me here, to this spot, with you. I miss my parents, but I'd go through all of it again if it meant that I would be with you." He took both her hands in his, "This place, my parents, they were all parts of my life, but you, Miriah my love, you are my life."

She looked into his eyes, "I love you, I always will." It was as if they'd renewed their wedding vows, here in this valley, his parent's remains not far away. It felt right, he thought, and something slid into place deep inside him. He remembered something his dad had told him, just a few days after his birthday. Son, he'd said, trust yourself. When something is right, you'll know it. Thanks, Dad, he thought. You were right.


	24. Chapter 24

Maura dragged herself to the nursery with a bottle in each hand. I'm so tired, she thought, and it's just midmorning. She'd worked out a system to hold both Colin and Calleigh so that she could feed them both, but diaper changes still had to be done individually. She relied on the droid to do laundry and clean, but the baby care was all hers since the droid almost dropped Colin one morning. His fine motor skills left something to be desired. She sighed as she realized she'd left the new package of diapers in the other room, hoping there were a couple still in the bin in the nursery.

Colin was already awake, cooing quietly in his crib, kicking his legs. Those sleepers are almost too small, Maura thought. How do they grow so fast? She changed her son and sat to feed him while Calleigh slept, enjoying the one on one time with her son. They would be eight weeks old tomorrow, and that meant she only had four more weeks of maternity leave. She wondered how this would all work on the ship, how would they all manage?

Aric had gone for more baby supplies and had just returned, looking for his wife and figuring by the time that she was feeding babies. He carried the supplies to the nursery, and saw that both babies were fed and sleeping, and so was Marua, in the rocking chair Miriah had given her. He had to smile, he knew she was tired. The twins were going through a growth spurt, both of them, so they had their parents up again in the middle of the night, hungry. He prided himself on being involved, he knew dads who never held their babies but he was right there with Maura, whatever needed to be done. His wife had recovered well, and they'd stared combat training together last week. If anything, he thought, she was more centered and stronger than she'd been before. He felt sure they'd be in top shape and ready to go when their leave was up and they returned to active duty.

Maura must have heard him when he came in the room, and slowly opened her eyes to smile at him. He emptied his arms, quickly put things away, then took Maura's hand and led her to their room. They didn't need words, their passion for each other had grown since the babies were born, and they'd learned to take advantage of the moments that presented, knowing that they were not predictable.

They were snuggled together, Maura lightly sleeping, when they heard the cries from down the hall. "I've got them, sweetie, you rest," Aric told her, kissing her before he sat up. He located clothes and padded down the hall. The first thing he saw was Calleigh, her teary silver eyes blinking at him from her crib. Colin was awake but was quiet, looking around. Aric quickly changed both, then took them downstairs, where a soft blanket had been left on the floor. As he put them down on it, and joined them there, Calleigh prompty rolled over, smiling at her dad. He just stared for a moment, then moved out of her sight again. She rolled over again, eyes searching, smiling when she saw him. He laughed, "Calleigh, you're a wonder, just like your mom." He never thought he'd enjoy being on leave for so long, but he was loving every day, every minute with his family.

Maura came down the stairs, smiling at the three of them on the floor. Aric pulled her down beside him, both of them stretching out to watch the twins. "Watch Calleigh," he told her, then proudly showed off her new skill.

"That's excellent! Way to go, Calleigh," exclaimed Maura. She nuzzled her daughter, who tried to reach out to touch her mom's face but her baby coordination wasn't quite there yet. Marua put her down on the blanket again beside Colin, who had fallen asleep beside Aric, who also had his eyes closed. She sighed happily, enjoying the closeness of their tiny family. She put Colin in the portable crib they kept downstairs, and soon Calleigh followed. She touched Aric's shoulder, and pointed to the couch. He joined her there, and in the quiet early afternoon, everyone napped.

Felix and Mags had chosen the house with the nursery and huge back yard, and in a few weeks it would belong to them. It was almost exactly between the ranch and Maura's house, making it perfect as far as Mags was concerned. She still hadn't talked to Grandmaster Shan, but had almost decided to just plan on children anyway, she was so taken with the twins. Felix was all for that plan, but he would never push or rush her to make a decision. She'd never been happier than she was with him, she thought, and he makes things so easy. As if she'd conjured him, Felix walked into their quarters aboard the ship, smiling at her as he crossed to the desk to kiss her. I'm so lucky he can feel things in my aura, that I don't have to say, she mused, as he drew her up from her chair and gently lay her down on their bed.

Later, as they joined the crew for dinner, she noticed she had mail, and clicked the icon on her datapad. "Magdalane Iresso-Chantalle, you are due for your yearly physical. Please schedule to be on Tython one month from today for this mandatory screening. Thank you."

She sighed, but realized this might just be perfect timing. She could talk to Satele, and also find out if she would even be able to have children. It made her smile to see her name written out on the message- she hadn't seen it before and it sent a little thrill through her. She transferred the date into her organization program, and tried not to be anxious about her unanswered questions.


	25. Chapter 25

Maura bounced off each side of the hallway as she made her way half asleep down to the crying babies. What happened to our sweet twins who slept all night at three weeks old, she thought. She pulled the supplies she'd need to make bottles out of the cabinets in the nursery, turning to look at Colin and Calleigh as she did. Colin was rolled over on his stomach looking at her, tears on his face but not crying. Calleigh was the impatient one, her cries getting louder once she spotted her mom. Maura stifled a yawn and got her daughter changed, then her son, and sat down with them both .

Aric crashed into the door trying to rush in to help out, and Maura giggled at him as he righted himself and rubbed his eyes. "I'm here, which one do you want me to take?" he asked, sleep making him mumble. He leaned over to take Colin, and Maura pulled him by his shirt down to kiss him.

"Go, back to sleep with you," she told him. He shook his head no, he had every intention to not leave Maura to do everything.

"I helped make them, I want to help take care of them," he told her, kissing her hair. He took Colin, and before the bottle was completely empty the baby had fallen back into peaceful sleep. Calleigh wasn't asleep yet, but she was getting there when she finished and Maura put her in her crib. Aric took her hand and they walked back to their room, the house blissfully quiet once again. As they got comfortable, Maura put her head on her husband's shoulder and asked, "Did you think it would be like this? With two, I mean, did you see this as being our new normal?"

He didn't respond immediately, and at first Maura thought he'd fallen asleep, but then his deep, soft voice broke the silence. "I didn't really think beyond the birth. I was worried about them getting here, and about you during the last few months, and I knew it would be work, but Maura? I love it. I wouldn't trade a second of the midnight feedings and diapers and everything." She smiled, and he continued, "I'm actually looking forward to having them on the ship." She still wasn't sure that was going to work out, but she'd promised to give it a try.

"What if that plan doesn't work? I mean, I know Elara and Yuun think that it'll be great, but what about when they're crawling, then walking around the ship? And Tanno? Can you see him with a baby on each arm?" She had to giggle at the mental image of the huge Weequay with the twins, but she turned serious again. "What do we do then, love?"

"We just take it a step at a time, honey, and if it gets to be too much, then we make a new plan," he calmly told her. "As long as we're together, we can make it work. I've seen you manage far more complicated things."

"Hmm, " she replied, "I suppose that's all we can do." She buried her face in his neck and was asleep in a minute, but Aric lay there thinking, softly stroking her hair.

The next day, in the training room, they had worked on strength training and were about to hit the shower together when Aric took her arm and turned her to face him. "What about a nanny? Someone we trust and know will have their best interests at heart at all times? For when they're toddlers? We could holo several times a day, and maybe we wouldn't need one until they're ready for school.."

Maura reached out and touched his face, "I think I'd rather resign my commission at that point, than have someone else raise them. Remember, Miriah and I went through that. Her more than me, and you know how well that worked out. She still doesn't trust many people. I'll try to find out how other military families do this, we can't be the only ones. Thanks, sweetie, for thinking of it." He caught her hand, held it against his cheek.

"Whatever we decide, we do it together," he told her, and she nodded her agreement.


	26. Chapter 26

Corso stammered out a "No, thank you," as the blonde across from him at the cantina table tried to put her hands on him. He had little experience with this sort of situation, and didn't want to hurt her feelings. He'd been sitting there only a few minutes, waiting on Miriah to change and meet him here. He'd never spent much time in the cantina when he'd lived on Ord Mantell, he was always too busy working or trying to sleep, surviving, to do much bar hopping. The blonde tried again, but he shifted away just in time. "I'm waiting for my wife, see? " She pouted but stood just as Miriah walked up. Corso had just a second to register the "uhoh" that sounded in his head before his wife slid into his lap and kissed him soundly. When he could breathe again, the blonde was gone, and his arms were full , neither of which was a bad thing.

"Corso, "she sighed, "you have to realize by now that you're an incredibly attractive man. Sitting here in the corner alone was an invitation she couldn't resist. I'm just glad she left and I didn't have to shoot her." She smiled at that, but he wasn't entirely sure she wouldn't have put a blaster bolt in the other woman. She'd told him when they first started getting serious she didn't share, as if he'd even looked at anyone else after he met her. He still remembered all the nights he had only his thoughts of her, her laugh and her scent, the sexy way she walked with her blaster on her hip. He kissed her, and she slid over into the chair beside him.

"You didn't have to leave," he told her, "you were fine right where you were." She grinned at him, then surprised him. "I'm starving, can we order food here or do we need to find another place?"

"Sounds good, we can order here," he told her. "Are we staying the night, or flying home?" She thought for a minute, "Let's stay here tonight on the ship, it's got power. I'm not entirely comfortable leaving her alone here too long." While she'd upgraded the _Stardancer's _security measures considerably since she was stolen here two years ago, Miriah still felt a little uneasy. C2 was on board too, but she felt she should be on her ship.

They ate in a companionable silence, then strolled back to the hangar, both of them remembering their early time together. They sat at the steps, looking at the sunset. Miriah shivered in the cool air, and he put his arms around her. "Makes me a little sad that we never slowed down enough to enjoy this two years ago," she told him.

He snorted at her," I'd have never been able to touch you then, I could barely breathe when you were in the same space as me." She smiled at that, remembering how flustered he'd get when she grinned at him. "Besides, this is nice." She leaned against him, content to be quiet.

"Let's go inside, beautiful," he told her, "you're still shivering, and I'm ready to stretch out." That's how she knew how tired he was, he'd never say so but when she looked at him, his eyes gave him away. They boarded and got ready for bed, and when they were settled, they slept, neither of them haunted by nightmares.

#

Corso woke to see Miriah dressing for the day. He just watched her, and grinned as she turned and caught him staring. "Morning, sleepyhead," she said with a quick laugh, " Ready to get back to the ranch?" She took a few steps to sit on the edge of the bed, and he just couldn't resist pulling her down on top of him. She looked into his eyes, which today seemed rested and content, noting the lightness she saw in him.

"Right now, I don't want to let you go, don't want to move from this spot." She giggled, tugging on his hair. He just squeezed her closer, realizing he felt at peace. "I love you," he told her softly. She smiled at him, her silver eyes sparkling. "I love you, too," she told him. He held her there, smelling peaches and feeling her warmth against him.

They made it back to the ranch that afternoon, where Risha waited impatiently. "Where did you guys go in such a hurry?" she asked Miriah, who explained to the engineer what had happened.

"Awww, you guys redid your vows? And I had to miss it? I had some great commentary to add," Risha teased. "The first time was so unexpected I didn't have time to prepare."

"Since when did you need prep time to be sarcastic?" Miriah scoffed. "Besides, you know you like him now, you can't deny you've grown fond of Corso." Risha rolled her eyes, "Ok, you got me there. But still, it would have been fun to include your family, since you guys didn't the first time."

Hmm that's a thought, Miriah mused. Maybe on our anniversary or something. "Maybe one day," she told Risha. They headed up to the house, where the rest of the crew were having a drink. It had become a tradition before going back to work to meet up, have a few drinks, talk about their week off. Bowdaar had gone on a cruise, he'd loved it and wanted to go again soon. Guss had stayed on the beach on the other side of the planet, and had just gotten back in this sector. Risha had stayed at the ranch a few days, then had gone with a "friend" of hers to Nar Shadaa.

"So, what did you guys do, Captain?" Guss asked.

"Oh, not much, we spent time with the family, just relaxed…"

"And," Risha put in, "went to Ord Mantell for a romantic vow renewal." Corso blushed, but responded to her teasing.

"It was very romantic, there in the tall grass of my parent's homestead," he looked over at Miriah, who's gaze was locked onto his, "I'll never forget it." The hoots and awww's of the crew almost drowned out her reply, but he caught her words.

"I will never forget it, either."


	27. Chapter 27

Magdalane never had trouble sleeping. It was one of the things that had served her well in her Jedi training and even when she'd been sent out on missions, this ability to sleep pretty much anywhere. So when something woke her, it was usually someone's anxiety or restlessness that penetrated her subconscious enough to make her aware. When she opened her eyes, she saw Felix sleeping beside her, so she slipped on her robe and walked silently out of their quarters, in search of the restless soul. She found it, or rather her, easily. Nadia sat near the hatch on the steps, crying. It had been exactly one year since her father had been killed, and Mags could feel the sadness coming from the young padawan. She sat down beside her charge on the steps, slipping an arm around her shoulder but not attempting to calm her with her force abilities. Nadia turned her tear stained face to her master.

"I'm so sorry I woke you, master," the young girl mumbled. "I know he's one with the force, I just miss him here." Nadia wiped her eyes with her sleeve. After a short while, the tears stopped and they sat silently. Mags finally told her, "Call on the force, Nadia. It's not only there to provide power for fighting, it's there to comfort as well. Let it cloak you with peace, and just maybe you'll hear your father's voice. I've heard my father's voice before."

"Forgive me, master, I'd forgotten you'd lost your father too."

"I miss him, just as you miss yours, but I know that he's with me. Your father is with you as well, padawan, you just have to find him in the force." Mags smiled at her, then stood and made her way back to her quarters. When she stretched out in bed, Felix pulled her to his chest, mumbling in a sleepy voice, "What's going on?"

"All is well, love, go back to sleep," she smiled at him in the dark.

He ran his hand up her side. "Don't you know what the penalty is for waking a soldier?" he asked her, and she could feel his grin in the dark. She kissed his neck and said, "Why don't you show me?" in her low, throaty voice, the one he heard in his dreams when he wasn't beside her. Her aura flared and he was lost in his need for her, all other thoughts gone.

It was only at breakfast the next morning he thought again about waking up and reaching for her, but she wasn't there. When he saw Nadia join the crew at the table, he thought he knew why. The young woman looked exhausted. Mags noticed as well and told her, "Use the force, Nadia, for energy and focus." She nodded, but didn't stay to eat.

"What's got Nadia in a funk?" he asked Mags later.

"Just missing her father," she told him, "and not relying on the force, as she should be." She knew her padawan was struggling with force control since she'd started training as a young adult, but other than continuing to guide her, there wasn't much Mags could do. Unless…

Magdalane rose from the table and sought Nadia, leading her to the training area they'd fashioned in the hold. She instructed her padawan to assume a meditation position, then took both the young woman's hands in hers, sitting facing each other.

"Now, Nadia, I want you to focus on what your father's voice sounded like, maybe when would read to you when you were younger. I'm going to direct force to you, and I want to see if you can feel him."

Nadia nodded, and closed her eyes. The combined light of their auras was brilliant, and when Felix saw it he rushed to the hold, unable to look directly at the two women. Mag's aura was always blinding when she was in a trance, as she was now. After a few minutes, he heard Nadia gasp and cry out, and then their connection was broken. Magdalane slumped down onto the mat she was sitting on, and Felix rushed to tend to her. Mags sat up slowly, blinking, seeing from the change in her padawan that she'd indeed heard her father's voice.

"Master, you did it! I heard him!" Nadia was shaking, her eyes huge and full of wonder. "And I've never felt that much force power before, how do you do that?"

"Patience, padawan, you'll get there too," Magdalane smiled at her, and Nadia launched herself to Mags in a hug. Mags patted her back, "Now I have to rest for a bit, that was a lot of force!" She laughed, then stood with Felix helping her. She swayed as she stood there, and Felix led her to the galley for some tea and sat her down in one of the soft chairs.

He handed put her tea on the table in front of her, then sat beside her, searching her face. "That was a very nice thing you did, and while that's not unusual for you, to do nice things for those you care about, that one was costly, wasn't it?" he asked her.

"Just in time and energy," she responded. She leaned back in the comfy chair and closed her eyes, falling into a light sleep almost immediately. Felix carried the cup of tea back to the galley sink, as Nadia quietly entered. Felix motioned for her to follow, and led the young woman out of the lounge area.

"Lieutenant, is she alright? Can I do something to thank her? I'm so grateful but I see how much effort.."

Felix put his hand on her shoulder, stopping her mid-sentence. "She wanted to help, she did help, and the only thing she needs is a little rest." He smiled at her, as he saw Tharan walk toward them.

"Shall I run a quick scan?" he asked Felix. "Just to make sure there's nothing else going on?"

"No, she says she's just tired. Didn't sleep a whole lot last night," he replied, looking away quickly, trying to hide the sudden grin. Tharan stood there with a confused look on his face that changed to one of amusement, nodded, and went back to his lab, whistling.

Nadia and Felix watched him go, then returned to Magdalane's side. Felix lifted her up and carried her to their quarters, and he stayed with her until she woke a couple of hours later.

"Why are you sitting over there?" she teased him.

"So you could rest, and we didn't repeat last night, which is why you're so tired today," he grinned at her. He rose and helped her up, and Mags had to smile when she realized Nadia was hard at work, doing control exercises. Maybe that's just what she needed, Mags thought, to work harder on gaining a handle on her force sensitivity.

Felix held her in a tight hug, wanting her all to himself for another few minutes. She didn't mind, not at all, he always seemed to sustain her, give her strength. He closed his eyes and just tried to pour out his love for her, radiate it like he'd seen her do with her aura. She looked at him wide-eyed, she felt surrounded by love as she stood there in his arms, feeling everything he was putting forth. She drank it in, savoring. When he loosened his arms, she looked up at him with shining eyes. "I love you, too," she told him.


	28. Chapter 28

The twins were strapped in and the ship preflight check finished, but Maura still felt uneasy about this trial trip. That they were heading to Tython only added to her unease, since she felt she'd seen her mother too much already this year. They had only one week left before they went back to running missions and relying on the crew to back them up, and Maura was conflicted. She really wanted to get back into the swing of things, but hated to feel like she was putting her crew out. She'd even explored options to crosstrain to a full time admin position, but she knew she'd spend what time she wasn't dealing with the babies worrying about Aric. Besides, as Aric told her, she was the leader of Havoc squad, it was who she was, not just what she did. She blew out a breath and inspected the harness holding the baby seat with Colin inside. Everything appeared ready to go. So why don't I feel ready? Maura asked herself.

Aric had come up with the plan to not be planetside together, so that one of them was always aboard with the twins, and she'd agreed it made sense, but she also felt there were situations where that arrangement would put them at a distinct disadvantage. She'd always felt comfortable with him at her back, so an adjustment would have to be made there as well. She sighed, she loved her babies, with all that she was, and the thought of leaving them for even a few hours made her heart ache. She'd long ago decided that she'd just have to tough it out, she didn't want Aric to know how much this was killing her inside and how conflicted she felt about it all. A soldier's duty, after all, was what it was, no need to think otherwise.

Aric boarded with the container holding her new armor requisition. She was slimmer than before but needed more room in the chest plate, something she hadn't figured on. He dropped the container in the cargo hold, startling Calleigh into shocked tears. He hurried to the crew lounge, where they were strapped in, to comfort her, and of course she brightened when she saw him. Wrapped around her tiny finger, Marua thought, and he loves it. When his daughter was quiet and drifting back to sleep, Aric strode onto the bridge, giving Maura a quick kiss.

"We're ready, Major," he told her, "let's see if you've forgotten how to fly this thing. We can always call Miriah if you need help. Oww!" he said as her fist connected with his arm. Her annoyed look changed to concern as she rushed back to make sure the twins were secure. When she got back to the bridge, she started lauching, and wasn't too surprised when it was second nature. Aric sat in the copilot seat until they were out of Dantooine's orbit, then went back to check on the kids, leaving Maura on the bridge with her thoughts. Aric returned with a freshly changed Colin and a warm bottle, handing both to Maura and going back to get Calleigh. They settled in to feed the babies, Maura looking out at the stars.

Once the twins were settled in the crib in their quarters, Aric returned to the bridge to sit. He knew Maura was having difficulty with this, but thought that the best way to get through it was to just do it. She'd not said much since they took off, not even talking to the kids when they were awake, which was unlike her. Aric wondered if he was being selfish, wanting her to be back, wanting to be with her every day working, their little world right here on this ship. They were in the hyperlane to Tython, so nothing really to do but wait, but she still sat at the bridge.

"Maura," he said, "everything's going well. The kiddos are doing great with space travel, the ship upgrades have greatly increased performance. Talk to me, honey, what's wrong?"

"I'm sitting here trying to wrap my brain around the fact that we're taking our babies and going off to do missions where they might be in danger, and trying to reconcile that with the thought of leaving them behind. " She turned to look at him fully, "I've never felt so conflicted in my whole life. Not only that, but doing missions without you, I don't even know how that works. I know other military families do this, but they aren't special forces, they don't do the kind of missions we do on a daily basis." She put her head in her hands, "I know what we have to do, and I will do my duty, but today my mind is in a mess with it."

She stood and tried to walk past him, but he caught her arm and made her look at him. "I know it's a mother's instinct to put herself between her young and danger, and you are a wonderful mother, honey. You have every right and reason to be concerned, but we knew when we decided to have children that our lives would change." He growled softly and pulled her to him, "We'll figure it out, make adjustments, see how things go." She nodded into his chest, knowing he was saying the right things but still not convinced she was the same leader, the same Major Chantalle of Havoc Squad.

Her mother met the ship when it landed, anxious to see her grandchildren. Who would have thought that someone who basically abandoned her own children would dote on her grandchildren, Maura mused. It was a short walk to the house, and when they arrived both babies were wide awake and ready to play.

After dinner, when the babies were asleep, Sarai took Maura's hands in hers and looked into her eyes. "My daughter, you are very troubled. Can I help?" Maura shook her head no, then sat heavily on the footstool beside her mother's chair.

She explained her problem, Sarai listening intently. "I just don't want to make the wrong decision here, to do anything that might harm them." She stood to pace as Aric walked in, correctly reading the situation and remaining silent. They let Maura talk it out, every single doubt and fear, and when she was done, she stopped to face them both.

Sarai dropped her eyes, " I know the history as to why you feel this way, but not the same history you know. There's nothing to be gained by retelling it. What I feel is most important is to do what your heart tells you to do, Maura, it's the only way you'll ever be happy in this world. Aric, I know you're behind my daughter every step of the way, how are you feeling about this?"

"I don't want her out on missions where I can't watch her back, but I know that if anything bad happens, it would be better if one of us was with the twins," he confessed. "I don't like it at all, there just hasn't been a better plan proposed. I want to be able to see them every day, they grow so fast and change so much. I know the war is slowing down some, so I guess we need to see what kind of missions we're given before we can figure it out." He shrugged, " I just want Maura to be okay with it, and for her to know that I love her and want to do the best thing for all of us." He walked to her and hugged her against him, and she was finally able to let go of her anxiety and take from his strength. She felt her mother pat her back as she passed, heading up the stairs to bed. As she reached them, she turned back to the couple, "You have each other, which is worth more than you can ever know. Cherish it." She walked slowly up the stairs, stopping to look at the sleeping babies, reaching out to the force to ask for their protection.


	29. Chapter 29

Miriah limped the last few steps to the ramp of her ship. Just a few more feet, she thought, and I'll be fine. Her split lip continued to bleed, and she couldn't see much out of her swollen left eye. Just as she reached the ramp, the hatch opened, releasing an angry wookie and her engineer. She thought she'd be able to get patched up before Corso saw her, but no such luck. Just as Bow hauled her up the ramp, she heard Corso's boots behind her.

"Miriah, what the hell happened? You were just going to customs to take a datapad!" He grabbed her up and hurried to the medbay.

"Just get us off this miserable rock, sweetie, I'll explain in a few minutes," she told him. He put her on the medbay cot and took off to the bridge, as Guss started to knit her back together. She was still there when they reached orbit, her eye still swollen but her lip looking better.

"She has two broken ribs that are healing, along with the broken bone in her blaster hand, and a bad sprain in her ankle that I can't do much about," Guss told Corso. "I gave her a little pain medicine, so she's drifting in and out."

Corso stood there with her until she opened her one eye. "Bet I look terrible," she grimaced. "Feel kinda terrible too."

"What happened? I didn't go with you because you said you were just dropping the manifest off, then coming right back," Corso's guilt was evident. He usually went everywhere she did, but she'd asked him to help Risha with a repair while she ran the datapad over, so they could take off when she returned. It had been a very busy three weeks and the crew was looking forward to their off week.

"When I got to the office, I went inside and got jumped. They weren't Imps, just thieves. I killed two of the three, and the third isn't walking too steady," she smirked. Balmorra had been taken by the Republic, but there were still small factions fighting on the war torn planet. She sighed, feeling the effects of the morning and the meds Guss had given her. "Just put in the course for Dantooine, I'm so ready for a week off."

"Do I need to contact anyone on the surface before we jet?"

"No, I told them what happened before I came back." She closed her good eye and drifted off. Corso kissed her forehead before he went back to the bridge to set the navcomp. Risha found him there, pacing worriedly. She reached out to stop him, grabbing his arm.

"She's okay, Corso, you know she can take care of herself. It was unexpected, but no one knows how to survive like our captain." Risha's face softened for a moment, "Nothing you could have done any differently."

He gave her a dark glare as the hyperdrive engaged, and went back to medbay. Guss nodded at his request to take his wife to their quaraters. "She's gonna be a little sore, but otherwise she'll be good as new before long," the medic attempted to comfort him. He carefully placed her on their bed, took off her boots, noting the purple ankle. She opened her eye when he took her blaster and giggled when he sat her up and leaned her against him to take her jacket off. He'd covered her and was about to go back to the bridge when she caught his hand.

"Corso, I'm sorry I upset you. I had no idea what was going on down there, and I'd never have walked in that office if I had."

He sat on the edge of the bed again, gently holding her face in both his hands, "I'm only upset that I wasn't there to watch your back, my love, and that I didn't get to kill whoever hurt you."

"Stay with me?" her one eye pleaded with him, and he went to the other side of the bed, climbing in and pulling her to him. She was asleep in minutes, and he just held her while she slept. It wasn't the first time he'd seen her injured, and he figured it wouldn't be the last, but he still hated it. Just as they dropped out of hyperspace, he heard the holo's chime. He gently pulled his arm from under Miriah's head and got up to answer.

Cole Cantarus looked the same as usual. The Corellian worked for the Republic now, and he and Miriah had done many missions with him. Cole greeted Corso warmly, asking how Miriah was doing.

"We miss you two on Corellia," he said, "I was wondering when you might be back this way?" Corso explained that they were entering their week off, and were headed home. Cole nodded, and told him he had a small mission for them when they brought supplies again, nothing urgent, he explained. As they were about to end the call, Corso told Cole about the incident on Balmorra.

"Hmm," Cole said, tapping keys on the computer console in front of him, "Yeah, I see the report here, the customs official said a Republic privateer saved him from certain death, but didn't mention her name. I assume that's what you were worried about?"

"That, and if the third guy was caught," Corso responded. Cole continued reading then barked out a laugh.

"Said here that they did catch him, he'd snuck into a market and was lying in a container of ice, holding…um…himself." Corso had to grin, Miriah had no qualms about kicking a man in a place certain to get his attention.

"That's my girl," he said, "she said he was hurting when he ran off." They both laughed, and said their farewells. Corso quickly checked on his wife, and seeing her still resting went to the bridge to make sure things were going the way they were supposed to. He'd just entered the coordinates for the hangar outside the ranch when he felt her arms around his neck. Other than the bruising, she looked pretty healed, he thought.

He told her about the call from Cantarus, which made her smile, and that they were about to enter orbit around Dantooine. "Wow, I slept that long? What did Guss give me?" Corso told her he didn't know, but that he was glad she was feeling better. She was standing behind him, still with her arms around him, the feel of her silky hair brushing his neck distracting him when Risha appeared.

"Miriah, you sure know how to liven up a week," Risha grinned at her. "We got the maintenance done while you were kicking ass, so when we get down we can relax and not worry about the ship.

Miriah tried to smile at her friend, but her lip was still tender. Risha handed her a warm mug of something chocolate, and Miriah sipped it cautiously.

"Oh Risha, this is a little slice of perfect right here," she sighed. "Thank you."

They landed at the ranch, and the crew wouldn't let her do any of the post flight and security checks, so she started slowly walking to the house, favoring her right ankle but not too much. About halfway up, Corso caught up to her. She smiled up at him, "You're never going to believe this, but this is home. It's good to be home."

He laughed, looking out over the lush pasture and the small herd of ronto to his right. "It sure is, sweetheart, it sure is."


	30. Chapter 30

Felix stood outside the temple, watching the foot traffic and marveling at the beauty of the nearby waterfall. It took his mind off of his wife being poked and prodded by droids and Jedi down in the temple's medical facility. He knew it was only a physical, but it still made him a little anxious to know that important information was being obtained. Today's the day Magdalane would ask about future children.

He ambled along the stone sidewalk to the garden, admiring the hedges and flowering plants there. He found a market with fresh caffa and had a cup. When he'd returned to the front of the temple, he spotted her, surrounded by acolytes. He smiled, she looked up and saw him, and everyone else around them fell away. He could read from her expression that she'd gotten good news. She hadn't been this relaxed since she'd decided to get more answers. She must be so relieved, he thought, I know I am. He walked quickly to her side and took her hand, which was as far as they were allowed to go in public. He could feel her joy in the force blast that shot up his arm, and couldn't wait to get her alone to talk.

She said her farewells to the gathered acolytes and turned her full attention to him. He spoke softly, "I can tell you have good news. Somewhere we can go besides the ship to talk?" She nodded, and led him to the library, where they were surrounded by tall cases filled with holocrons. She walked quickly to the back of the room and entered a small study nook, pulled him inside, and closed the door.

"Yes, I did get great news. Everything checks out, and when I asked the doctor there, she told me that we actually only have a fifty percent chance to have a child force sensitive enough to train!" Her eyes sparkled, just before he felt her force flow through him, letting him know she was thinking of him in ways the Jedi wouldn't approve.

Felix chuckled, "Now, now Master Magdalane, that's not fair at all." He took a step closer to her, "Besides, I'd hate to get us thrown off the planet." She blushed; she'd forgotten herself and her surroundings for a few moments. Trust her sweet husband to realize that fact.

"I'm sorry, I'm just so relieved," she said, not looking up at him. He lifted her chin with his finger and looked into her eyes, letting her see what she was doing to him, and she blushed again. "Let's just go back to the ship. Mother will have to understand, besides, she'll see us on Dantooine later this week." He couldn't say no to that, he thought, and led her out and to the shuttle and the orbital station.

Once aboard, they had to deal with the questions of why they'd returned and not stayed with Mag's mom like they'd planned. Finally, she had him alone in their locked quarters, the ship on course to Dantooine. She'd left a message for her mother, and had turned her full attention to Felix, so it was a little frustrating that he wanted to talk about this more first.

"I don't understand, Felix. I thought you wanted a family, I'm ready for that now, and you're stalling?"

"Not stalling, just making sure, sweetie. It's a big step, not one that can be undone. You have to admit, you've had several opinions on this just in the time I've known you." He pulled her to sit next to him on the bed, even though just touching her was making it difficult to think clearly. "Aric told me that Maura is having difficulty with the thought of the twins being on the ship but not wanting to leave them home with a nanny. How would we deal with that?" He stroked her cheek, controlled his breathing and continued, "Not only that, but they have a larger ship than we spend most of our time on, would we need to expand? We have the house now, but can we operate out of there or do we need to be mobile?"

She sighed and dropped her head, knowing he raised valid points but unable to fully suppress her body's response to his touch. "I know there will be changes," she told him, "but the end result far surpasses any change. Felix, I will be thirty one years old in a couple of months, my time is limited if we want more than one."

He looked at her in surprise and delight. "More than one? Of course, darling, we can have as many as you want to bear. I just wanted to make sure you've considered all of these things, and are ready for our lives to be turned upside down for a bit." He checked the lock on the door, turned back to his wife, and released the control he'd only been partially wielding anyway.

They were resting when the droid used the intercom to tell them that Magdalane's mother was requesting that she come to the holo. Magdalane just laughed, and asked her droid to give her regrets but that she'd contact her later. Mags ran her hands down Felix's chest, "Tell her I'm otherwise occupied." She giggled, amazed at her ability to resist the compulsion to obey an elder.

When they reached Dantooine, the crew departed for a week of vacation. The whole family would be meeting up tomorrow to help move things into their new home, and they were both excited, but right now all they could see was each other. The holo beeped off and on, but they ignored everything but each other. It was early morning before they slept, but neither of them regretted it. The last words spoken before sleep were their love for each other. So this is what it feels like to be just a couple in love, not worried about what anyone thinks or says or does but us, she thought. I like it.


	31. Chapter 31

Happy 4th of July, everyone!

Miriah sighed as the masseuse droid gently worked the sore muscles in her shoulders, noting that both Maura and Mags were feeling pretty relaxed as well. This was their reward for all the hard work of yesterday, moving Felix and Magdalane into their new house. The men had put it together, although she suspected Risha had a fair amount of influence. She was smiling to herself, thinking of the reward she'd give Corso later, when Maura spoke.

"This, this is perfect. I miss the babies, but it's worth it for this." Mags murmured her agreement.

"So how has it been, with the twins and the crew, these past couple of weeks?" Miriah asked.

"It's been an adjustment. Amazingly, the best babysitter on the ship is Tanno Vik. The babies don't see that rough exterior, just the huge cuddly bear on the inside. Of course, Calleigh will have no one but Aric most of the time, but Elara has done her share of diapers and bottles too. Right now the only problem we have is them in our quarters at night."

"You can't sleep with them in the same room?" Magdalane asked with a puzzled look. The other two started laughing, and Mags blushed, realizing what the problem likely was. "Sorry, I'm just getting used to the whole 'it's ok to have sex' thing. Besides don't they just sleep at this age anyway?"

Maura thought a minute, "Most of the time, yes. And we've been working on trying to be quieter, but I really think we're going to have to put some kind of partition up soon. The biggest issue I have with the whole thing is not having Aric with me on missions, or if I send him out, not going with him. I think that's his biggest misgiving too. He had this vision of us all being together, but in reality it's been more like we're out or in with the crew, not together." She groaned as she rolled over, her masseuse kneading her leg muscles. "So to sum up, I'm either with Fourex or Tanno missing Aric and the twins, or I'm on the ship with the twins missing Aric."

"Wow Maura, I guess I never thought about that part of it. I figured the biggest challenge would be who got up at night," Miriah told her sister.

Maura laughed, "If only-that's the one time of the day the whole crew seems to come together. And let me tell you, I've seen some interesting sleepwear in the past couple of weeks. Usually Elara changes them, Tanno makes the bottles, they hand them off to us and shuffle off to bed. The babies don't wake up every night anymore though."

They were contentedly quiet until they moved to the Jacuzzi, which was placed under a huge skylight. Magdalane grabbed a glass of juice from a nearby tray, humming happily.

"Mags, the house is fabulous. You guys are going to love it," Maura told her. "I'm so glad you and Felix decided to do this."

"Me too," she replied. "Especially since I had my yearly physical earlier this week."

Her sisters looked at her expectantly, waiting for more details. Miriah finally spoke, "Give it up, you look like you've got a secret."

"We're trying to have a baby," she told them, her eyes sparkling, the grin on her face huge. She accepted the congratulations from her sisters, and told them what she'd learned about force sensitivity and the chances of a child having it with her and Felix as its parents.

Miriah grinned at her, "No wonder Felix was in such a great mood today. I don't think I've ever heard him say so many words all at once." They all laughed, knowing the lieutenant was normally so reserved as to be silent for long periods of time. "I wonder what the guys are doing today, anyway, did they say?" Her sisters shook their heads. Miriah shrugged, "Oh well, I guess they can't get into too much trouble on Dantooine."

"Speaking of trouble, dear sister," Maura started, "I heard from a mutual friend that you found a little of that last week yourself, Mir."

Miriah rolled her eyes, " It really wasn't much trouble at all, I just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. And you must have been on Corellia. How is Cole, anyway, didn't he have a crush on you at one point?"

"Nah, he was just being nice, by that point Aric and I were married-and he's doing well. He has someone he wants you to find for him, said he'd tell you about it on your next run there. And, according to him, you got a few injuries out of your Balmorran rescue." She looked hard at Miriah, trying to see any evidence. "So, spill it."

Miriah recounted her story, with only a few details. Maura looked at Mags, "Is she telling the truth?"

Mags replied, "She is, but withholding details." Miriah had forgotten Mags would know. Damn the force!

"Really, it was nothing. Corso wasn't even freaked out, well, not too much anyway."

Magdalane snorted in derision, knowing that was a lie. The fact that he wasn't with her would have turned him inside out, not to mention the injuries she now felt with her force scan. "That ankle is the only thing not completely healed and it's mending well, so that part is true, but nothing you say would make me believe Corso didn't mind you returning to the ship with your lip split and bleeding."

Marua nodded, agreeing with Mags. They both knew Corso would throw himself between Miriah and anything that might harm her. The moved from the Jacuzzi to the mud bath, which made them all giggle, thinking of the times when they were growing up and forbidden to play in mud.

"Hope Mom is doing ok with the babies," Maura mused.

"I'm sure she's fine," Mags responded, "besides, she has your droid and Elara there, and Elara is more than capable." Maura agreed. The mud bath was almost the last treatment of their spa day, but they unanimously declared it a success, one they vowed to make an annual date. As they showered, each one wondered what the men had done all day.

#

Aric waved farewell to the women, as did Felix and Corso, standing on the deck at the ranch. They were off for their spa day, and the men had plans. Big plans. The main holoterminal was programmed with the start of the pod racing season's event, and the coolers with beer and bags full of junk food had been stored out in the first barn, which Corso went to retrieve. They all settled in to a day of holofeed sports and guy talk.

They were in the first pit stop rotation in the race when Felix asked Aric how things were going now that they were back on duty. Aric shrugged, "Well, not exactly like I'd figured, but it's been interesting to see the crew react to the twins. I hate when Maura's out on a mission and I'm sitting around with the babies, but at least one of us is with them." He sighed, "Honestly? I'm not sure either of us is happy with it, but it's working. For now. "

They all nodded, knowing it was a major adjustment for Havoc squad. They cheered their favorite pod racers on, lounging in comfy chairs, getting up only to resupply. After the race, they watched huttball for a bit.

"Really glad you guys are here on planet now, " Corso told Felix, "Kinda feels like home, with family around."

"We're glad, too, especially now that Mags has decided she has to have a baby," Felix grinned. Aric and Corso slapped him on the back and cheered, like he'd accomplished something.

"At least we know now to make sure we let you know before visiting," Aric told him, wiggling his eyebrows. "Man, your life is about to get soooo good! And now I don't feel so bad about making Mags cry at the last cookout, if it made her think." Felix agreed.

"So that just leaves Miriah as the last holdout, and I get the feeling you don't have any complaints about your sex life anyway, Corso"

Corso blushed, but agreed. "Hey, it's the best way to relax her so she can actually sleep. A worthy sacrifice on my part. We're talking about it, but we've got time. Besides, I heard that part went away after the babies started arriving."

Aric shook his head, "Whoever said that was wrong, dead wrong. It gets better, not worse."

Felix and Corso looked at him thoughtfully. "Good to know, " Felix said. Corso nodded, and they returned to their huttball match, all of them with new things to ponder.

About half an hour before the sisters were due to meet back at the ranch, all evidence of the "man day" had disappeared and the grill started. Sarai had called to say that she and the twins were on their way over, and they'd gone out into the back yard to throw a ball around, the pack of kath hounds jumping around wanting to play too. They cheered as they saw their wives with relaxed smiles on their faces. Miriah had already prepared all the food, all that was left was to grill the bantha steaks and fish.

"It feels like a celebration of some sort, like the whole galaxy has something to be happy about today," Miriah told her sisters, and they agreed, as they watched the sun slowly setting, the colors looking like fireworks in the sky.


	32. Chapter 32

Miriah was lying on the couch with Corso, her head in his lap, his fingers running through her hair. They'd had a great day at the spa and the guys had enjoyed themselves, as evident by the garbage they had amassed. She sighed in contentment, her eyes closed, totally relaxed and happy. They always had fun with the rest of the family, and the added news of Mags trying to have a baby had made the whole evening feel like a celebration. She found herself not really wanting to go back to supply runs in a few days, not sure if she was getting bored or just lazy.

"Kitten?" Corso whispered.

"Mmmm?"

"Was your spa day worth it?" He yawned and stretched.

"Mmmhmm." He smiled at her, noting how relaxed she was. She's so rarely still for this long, he thought. There was a movie playing on the holonet, but neither was really paying much attention to it, Corso was distracted with her presence, as always, and Miriah was letting his touch resonate through her body.

"Want me to be quiet so you can sleep?" he asked her.

"No, love, I'm relaxed but not tired. Did Felix tell you guys that they're trying to make a baby?" She turned her head slightly to look at him, her silver eyes calm.

"He did, and seemed very pleased with that. Of course, they teased us as being the last hold outs." She laughed at that, reaching up to touch his cheek.

"Did that bother you?" she asked.

"No, we've talked about it, we know what we want. I'm not sure I'm ready just yet to share you," he smiled. "Aric seems a little unhappy with the current way they're splitting for duty versus child care, I guess it's just been an adjustment. "

"Yeah, that's pretty much what Maura said too, that would be difficult. Also the babies sleep in their quarters, which is proving to be a challenge too," she grinned, thinking that would be an issue for any couple.

He bent to kiss her, thinking along the same lines. They no longer chased credits, they'd set aside a small fortune, enough to retire on easily when they chose to. They worked to further the Republic war effort now, and they'd already decided that when the time was right to start a family, they'd retire here to the ranch. He just didn't think that either of them were ready for that, and he knew he would have to give up a lot of his time with her for children. He decided not to worry about it, at least for now.

#

Maura and Aric put the twins to bed, said goodnight to Sarai, and tried to calmly walk to their room, which ended in them laughing and running. It would be good to have their room, their bed, for one more night, then it was back to the ship. Aric fully intended to take advantage of it, and of Maura being relaxed for a change. He knew she still felt conflicted about the babies, but since no reasonable solution had presented itself, they would carry on. When she turned from closing the door and setting up the baby monitor, he grabbed the bottom of her shirt and in one quick motion had it off and her against him. He moved her against the door, pinning her there with his body while kissing her deeply. When they finally made it to their bed, they took full advantage of it, and hours later were settling into sleep, when Aric asked, "Maura, are you happy? With me, with your life?"

"You have doubts, after what we just did?" She just stared at him through sleepy eyes, "I love you more now than ever, Aric, why would you think I wouldn't be happy?"

"I just know that it's been a hard month, with all the changes and going back to duty. I just don't ever want you to be unhappy, honey." He pulled her to him, spooning her, breathing in her scent, loving her warmth against him.

She snuggled closer, "As long as I have you and the twins, the rest is just background noise."

He smiled in the dark, and they slept, uninterrupted by babies.

#

Magdalane sank into the new bed in their new house, on sheets that were incredibly soft. Miriah knew I'd like these, she thought, that was a thoughtful wedding gift. She was still unpacking all the things they'd been given, but the bed was her priority tonight. It was quiet and cool here, and after spending the day with family it was good to come home to his house, she thought. She put her head on Felix's shoulder, content to snuggle there, and fell asleep in minutes. He wondered if she was okay, but figured if she weren't she'd have said something. He drifted off, thinking of how lovely she looked after her spa day, glowing and relaxed. Evidently, he'd spent more time letting his thoughts wander than he realized, because Mags woke up and looked at him, her green eyes puzzled.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" she asked him, sleep slurring her words. "You okay?"

He rolled to face her, softly rubbing her back. "Go back to sleep, love, I was just thinking about how much I love you."

She nuzzled his neck, "I love you, too, and thank you for the spa day." He smiled as he felt her relax against him, and soon fell asleep with her in his arms, his favorite way to rest.


	33. Chapter 33

Maura had packed their gear the day before, so when the alarm sounded to wake them, she was up and moving before she'd really opened her eyes. She glanced back at the bed where Aric was still sprawled, and had to smile. He looked so peaceful, she almost rejoined him, but heard the sounds of awake babies from the monitor. She went down the hall, only to see that her mom had already changed and fed them, and was sitting in the floor with them, cooing and talking. This day is going to be full of surprises, I guess, she mused.

Sarai looked over her shoulder at her middle daughter. "Hope I didn't wake you, these sweeties were awake when I got up so I took advantage of being here and got them sorted out." Maura told her that was perfectly okay with her, and went back to grab a quick shower. I'll miss this, she thought, the quiet mornings, a shower with water instead of sonic waves. She sighed, then jumped as Aric opened the shower door to join her, rubbing sleepy eyes.

"I always miss this on the ship," he mumbled. She had to smile. " I heard the water, then thought, Maura's in the shower….mmmmm my Maura's in the shower…."

"I was just thinking this was one of the things I miss on the ship." He pulled her to him, then tilted her hair back under the flowing water, grabbing her shampoo. While he rinsed the suds away he bent to kiss her exposed throat, and up to her mouth, and suddenly the shower was secondary. They stayed as long as they dared, knowing the twins would be getting restless soon. Aric got dressed first, and grabbed her for one last hug.

"Ready for the grind, sweetheart?" he said softly in her ear. She nodded, and quickly gathered the things she wanted to add to her gear bag, stuffed them in and made her way down the stairs. Like Aric, she wore cortosis weave under armor gear, black long sleeved tee with black pants and her favorite soft boots. When she rounded the corner off the stairs she saw Aric with a child on each hip, bouncing and singing some silly song to them. Her mother was sitting nearby, grinning at her son in law and grandchildren. This, she sighed to herself, this is what makes going on the ship again worth it. He put the babies in their carry seats, and rounded to growl in a low voice to Maura, "Damn woman, you look almost as good in that as you do out of it."

She blushed a little, and wondered what had gotten into him. He was usually more reserved around her mom, but last night, and this morning? Maybe he was just beginning to finally realize she'd healed from the pregnancy and labor, she thought. Whatever it is, I'll enjoy it. She knew once they were on their ship he'd shift into military form again, at least around the crew. He had relaxed a little more even there, since it's hard to be the hard voiced Cathar lieutenant when you have your baby girl grinning up at you, she smiled.

Tanno Vik strode into the room, "Where are those babies?" she heard in his rough voice. He laughed when he saw them, and they both smiled at their sometimes babysitter. He made silly faces, and delighted in their giggles. Vik and Aric started carrying gear to the shuttle outside, including the extra baby stuff.

Maura turned to her mom, who'd been quietly watching the activity. "Mom, are you going to Mags house or back to Tython?"

"Oh, back to Tython, dear. I've neglected my acolytes long enough, but I've enjoyed being here, and loving on the twins." She hugged her daughter, and told her to be safe, then she was gone to the spaceport. Maura thought she seemed a little down, but figured it was hard for her mom to say goodbye. She turned her attention to the twins, who were quietly watching her move around the room, Colin with his fingers in his mouth and Calliegh waving her arms. They really are good babies, she thought, as she picked up a seat in each hand and started out to the shuttle. Halfway there, she met Aric and Tanno, who took the babies from her and followed her to the ramp.

Maura walked up the ramp and stopped, turning to look at her house. We'll be back here soon, she thought, as she turned to the shuttle and took her seat on the bridge.

Miriah was outside, sprawled in a deck chair, when Risha found her. "Stayed up too late last night?" Risha smirked, seeing the satisfied look on her friend's face.

"Try most of the night," Miriah answered, but her smiled belied any annoyance. "But Corso seems more energized than tired, he's off out there somewhere," she pointed to the pasture. "Thanks, by the way, for steering the guys to the spa day, it was wonderful!"

"Don't know what you're talking about, and you're welcome," Risha replied, as she pulled another deck chair over next to her friend. "Can I talk to you about something, kinda, personal?"

"Sure, but there's really no way I can be any quieter, Rish, the man has serious skills."

"Gee thanks for that mental image, kitten," Risha snickered, "but this is about me." Miriah straightened in her chair, noting that her friend had an unsettled look on her face. Risha took a deep breath, slowly released it, and asked, "How do you know for absolutely certain, that a guy is The One?"

Miriah studied her friend. "You've met someone, Rish? Someone who makes you question your usual operating method? I'd say that sounds like your first clue."

"I'm afraid I'm deluding myself. I see what you and the farm boy have, and I have to admit that sometimes I'm jealous," Risha kept her eyes down, "I just, for once in my life, want something real."

Miriah saw her friend's obvious discomfort, and told her, "I want that for you, Rish, cause it's the most wonderful feeling in the world. I know my reputation is that I had a lover in every port before I met Corso, but the truth? I had only been with two others before him, but it was to my advantage to let the rumors persist. Kind of a shield, if you will, that didn't let anyone get too close. Fortunately, Corso saw the real me through the illusion, but not all guys look that far. If you want this one to see the real you, you'll have to show him the real you, not the persona you usually project."

They sat quietly for a few minutes, Risha pondering her friend's words. "Maybe you're right," she finally said, "but who's the real me?"

"Risha, you are a brilliant strategist and engineer, who grew up learning the ways the galaxy operated. You have a gift for seeing possibilities. And, you're my best girlfriend." Miriah grinned at her as Risha laughed. They sat in companionable silence for a bit, then Risha looked at her friend.

"Two, really? Now I have to look at you differently, I'd admired your ability to hit it and move on," Risha looked at her," and now, only one for the rest of your life? Not sure I can do that."

"Yep, only one, but oh my stars what a one he is!" Miriah grinned wickedly at her friend. "Remember that the next time you hear me in the night- serious skills, I'm telling you." Risha jumped up, threw a pillow at Miriah, and stalked off, muttering under her breath, "Wonder if I can get psychotherapy via holonet."


	34. Chapter 34

Felix was tired. He knew Magdalane must be too, but she never complained, not even when an insolent diplomat spit on her earlier. He'd thought better of it when Felix had his blaster rifle firmly on his forehead, his foot on the diplomat's throat. He sighed to himself, he'd be glad to see this mission complete and the inside of their quarters again. Their room here was so miniscule that he'd had to sleep half sitting, his feet dangling off the end of the bed. He'd even be glad to hear C2 drivel on about nothing. Even better would be to be back on Dantooine, he thought. He daydreamed about that for a few minutes, until he felt Magdalane reach out with the force to him. He glanced at her, noting her slight smile, and lifted his brows in question. She shook her head slightly, and he resumed his guard stance. Who would have thought guarding a diplomat would be so tiring?

Finally, after another hour or so, the two heads of the warring factions sat down to eat together. They'd invited Magdalane to join them, but she declined, citing her need to return to her ship after being planetside for ten days. She nodded at Felix then, and preceded her to their shuttle. They boarded, and with relief Magdalane took off the tall headpiece she'd felt had fused to her skull and ran her fingers through her silver hair. She looked over at her handsome husband, who'd begun shedding armor as soon as they'd boarded as well.

"I want a hot, hot shower," she told him, so happy now that she'd refused to upgrade to the sonic shower. He nodded, thinking that would be a nice change from what they'd been sharing.

"And some hot food, " he added, hoping that Tharan had cooked today, and not Nadia. Mags rested her head on his shoulder, and he realized she was every bit as tired as he. They reached their ship and made their way to their quarters, stopping by the galley. Excellent! Felix thought, Tharan had made his stew, which was a crew favorite. By the time he'd made his way to their quarters, Mags had already claimed the shower, so he just joined her there. No one would dare bother them anyway, knowing they'd just gotten back on board.

Mags sighed with happiness, sitting on the side of their bed in her robe. "This is the first time I've felt clean since we left here. I'm not getting dressed."

He raised his eyebrows, " Nude dining, Magdalane? Okay, I'll just have to kill Tharan then…" She laughed.

"No, silly, I'll get C2 to bring it in here, doesn't that sound better than moving right now?" He had to agree, and put on sleep clothes instead of dressing to go out. She called her droid to her and asked him to bring them dinner, then stretched out, groaning with joy at the familiar soft comfort of the bed. He chuckled at her, grabbing one of her slender feet and starting to massage.

"Oh stars, that feels wonderful. She settled against her pillows and closed her eyes. It was only a few minutes later that C2 returned, but Magdalane was sound asleep. He touched her shoulder, tried to gently wake her, but she was truly relaxed, and he didn't have the heart to try further. Instead, he settled at the nav table to eat the tasty stew, enjoying it. When he'd finished he took the tray out to wash up.

"Master Felix, allow me," C2 told him, taking the tray. "Master Tharan knew the conditions on planet were less than ideal. We are all happy to have you back safely. If you will allow me, I will gather Master Magdalane's robes for cleaning." He nodded to the droid, knowing his wife would be fine with that. The ship was quiet, it was late according to the Coruscant standard time that they kept aboard. He passed the droid in the hallway, going back to their quarters, and asked that they be awakened at 0700.

"It would be my pleasure, Master. Rest well." Felix nodded, climbed into his normal sized bed, gathered his sleeping wife to him, and was asleep in minutes.

Magdalane woke a few hours later, disoriented until she realized she was nestled in Felix's chest, his leg pinning her to him, and she'd never put her nightclothes on. She was warm and still sleepy, and relaxed against him to return to sleep. She hadn't moved at all when C2 woke them as requested, and she felt like she could sleep the rest of the day. Reluctantly she got up and got ready for the trip to Tython, where they'd debrief the council and hopefully go home for a bit. Her robes, cleaned and folded, were waiting for her when she returned from the refresher, and Felix had already gotten up and dressed. They were both looking forward to enjoying each other, they just had to recover a bit from their mission first, she thought.

She was brushing through her hair when he caught her from behind, his hands stroking her as he bent to kiss her shoulder. He could feel from her aura that she was enjoying him, but he also felt a pervasive fatigue and cooled things down, wanting her but also knowing she was depleted. She hadn't eaten in longer than twenty four hours now, he thought, as he led her to the galley for some breakfast. He sat her down and went to make her some tea, then returned to fix them both plate of food. They sat to eat, and it pleased him to see that she did indeed eat. They would be on Tython soon, and then home, he thought, I can behave myself until then. He hoped.


	35. Chapter 35

Miriah sat up in bed, awake again. Fourth night in a row, gotta be some kinda record, she thought, tired and grumpy. Her headache was still there, undoubtedly from lack of sleep. She hugged her knees and rested her head on them, turning toward the sprawled and heavily sleeping form beside her. Poor Corso, she mused, if he'd known how bad a sleeper I am, would he have still loved me? She let her eyes feast on him, thinking she must have done something right in her life to have him. She sat there for what felt like an hour, and decided she just couldn't sit any longer, she felt no closer to sleep than she had when she woke up. At least it had been about three weeks since she'd had her nightmare, and longer for Corso. She sighed softly, and put her feet on the floor. About the time she gained her balance, she heard a throat clearing sound, and turned.

"Kitten, you promised," he mumbled, "you have to get some rest." He reached for her, one eye still closed, and caught her wrist, pulling her gently back onto the bed. "C'mere, you." He opened his other eye and looked into hers. "Nightmare?" she shook her head. "Hungry, thirsty, chocolate fix?" She shook her head again, and scooted closer to him to kiss his neck. He'd made it his personal mission to try everything he could to help her sleep. She was grateful, she knew she wasn't easy to live with when she was going through one of these insomnia periods, but he always just tried harder. She shivered against him, not sure exactly if she was cold or being pulled against his muscled form made her shiver for a different reason. He wrapped his leg around hers, his arms around her to pull her even closer, infusing her with his warmth. His eyes were already closing again, and to her surprise, hers were heavy as well. Her fingertips were absently tracing light circles on his chest. He suddenly squeezed her, growling in that low drawl of his, "Woman, if you want to sleep tonight, you need to stop that." He kissed her head, and she could feel him restraining himself from anything else. She knew he wasn't kidding, they'd been up all night not long ago, but she had no complaints about that either. He shifted her away just a little, and whispered in her ear, "You need rest, we're back to supply runs tomorrow, sweetheart. I know it's been a few days since you slept more than a couple hours. Believe me, I have no problem loving you all night, but you need rest." She nodded against his shoulder, trying to be as still as possible. It wasn't too long until she heard his breathing even out, and she tried to sleep but just never got out of the "falling" phase until almost dawn.

Aboard the ship, she began to feel the effects of little sleep, beginning with her loss of appetite and jumpiness. After the third time she'd snapped at Bow for lining up cargo crates unevenly, Risha pulled Corso aside.

"She's not sleeping much again, is she?" Risha asked with a skeptical look, and punched him hard in the arm. "Cold showers do work, farm boy, they did before you guys hooked up, or don't you remember?"

Corso looked at her hard for a minute, "I'll have you know, Ms. Smartypants, I've been doing everything I can to help her sleep, not keep her awake." He rubbed his face with both hands. "I don't know what else to do, Rish, she's exhausted and I feel helpless."

Risha sighed, knowing he was being truthful. She'd known Miriah for a couple of years now, and the only thing that would break this awful cycle was either to get her so drunk she passed out for a day, or get Guss to slip her some sedative under the guise of pain med or something else, neither of which was feasible while they were on a schedule of supply runs. She turned away from Corso and walked down the hall to find Akaavi. Maybe she might know something, Risha thought. She found the Mandalorian stowing food for the next three weeks, and told her what was happening to Miriah.

"There is an herbal tea that might help. I will see if I can find which one and get some stocked for the ship," she told Risha, who thanked her and went back to logging crates.

That night, the crew's mission was to help the captain sleep. Corso led her to a hot shower after getting her to eat a little toast for dinner, and when she emerged from the steam, wrapped her in a warm robe. He had her lie down face first, and with some warm oil, massaged the knots out of her back and shoulder muscles. Akaavi brought her some herbal tea that tasted like cinnamon, and by the time she was done with it, she could feel her body getting heavier. She put her cup down and Corso slipped her robe off and her nightshirt on, and before she realized it she had slipped into slumber.

Corso walked the ship, checking on everything, afraid to go to bed because he didn't want to wake his sleeping (finally!) wife. He'd thought about the couch in the lounge but Guss had grabbed it, since he was refitting the medbay he'd moved out there. He moved quietly into their quarters, having taken his boots off in the hallway and carrying them in, and changed without sound. He slipped under the blanket and held his breath when she rolled toward him, but she didn't wake even though she snuggled close and sighed happily.

Miriah woke around noon the next day, a little groggy and dazed but her insomnia broken for the time being. She walked around the ship, thanking everyone for helping her and apologizing for being snappish the day before. As she knew they would, they graciously forgave her and were glad she'd been able to sleep. She found Corso on the bridge, and slipped gratefully into his arms. He hugged her close, resting his head on hers, before she sat down in her chair and promptly fell asleep again.

Corso rounded up the crew, staring them down. "Okay, what the hell is going on? I know the tea didn't knock her out. What did you do, Akaavi?"

"I swear to you, I did nothing but make the tea. Maybe she is just that tired?"

"I didn't do anyting either," Risha stated adamantly. They all turned their gazes to Guss.

"What? It was only a drop." He held his hand up, gesturing, "A tiny drop of sedative. She had to sleep, you know the next phase would have ended up with her injured!" He turned a pleading look to Corso, who blew out a breath and nodded, rubbing the back of his neck absently.

"Ok, we reserve this knowledge for next time, but you have to let me know. Before, not after." They agreed, and Corso carried her limp form back to their bed, hoping Guss was correct in his dosage and she'd be fine in the morning.

Miriah woke with the chime the next morning, clear eyed and headache free. She did suspect that she'd been dosed with something, but couldn't say she was upset about it, since she felt better than she had since this episode started. Corso was already up, so she joined the crew in the galley for breakfast, not giving any clues to her suspicion. She followed her husband to the bridge after they'd finished eating, waiting until they were alone to confirm. "Somebody slipped me something, didn't they?" she asked him, her eyes knowing in their gaze.

Corso looked up at her, resigned. "Yeah, but I swear I only found out after and have forbidden it to happen again." He stood, prepared to take whatever she dished out in anger, but nothing came flying at him. She just looked at him, considering.

"I have to say, I prefer your methods to being drugged, but I am glad to be rested." He hugged her, rubbing her back, and she purred in pleasure. "See, that's so much better than meds," she smiled up at him. They sat on the bridge together, watching the stars stream by, on the way to Corellia.


	36. Chapter 36

Maura checked the terminal in front of her again, and yes, there it was. The _Stardancer _was in hangar eighteen, offloading medical supplies and food. She turned to Aric, "They're here, just landed, so let's give them a little time to offload their cargo. They'll have to wait to take off again anyway, since they were just in hyperspace almost ten hours." Regulations required the crew to be grounded for as many hours as they spent in hyperspace, and given that it was mid- afternoon now, Maura figured her sister would just take off in the morning, after spending an evening relaxing. Aric nodded his agreement, and lifted a child in each arm, carrying them to their quarters to be put down for naps. Maura grinned at the sight, there was just something charming about her husband in full armor, with a baby in each arm. She turned back to the terminal, noting that Miriah's ship was given one of the best bays at the Corellian spaceport, no doubt to show others landing here the fine workmanship – she'd been built here several years ago, but retained her beauty because Miriah was meticulous about keeping her up. She'd seen her sister more than once crawling over the hull to clean something or replace something. She wished her own ship was repaired, but the part needed wouldn't be available until tomorrow.

Maura was in a better than average mood, this mission had allowed her to spend some time in the field with Aric, and they'd moved the crib to the area between their bedroom and the refresher, giving them all a little space to move.

Aric seemed more relaxed too, the time together had done them both good. Maura still worried when she was in the field, but seemed to be able to push it into a corner of her mind and concentrate when she needed to. He noticed that she had put her amulet, with the twin's names engraved on it, between her skin and her under shirt, she told him once that it made her feel better about being away from the ship. About half an hour later, he took her hand and they strolled leisurely to the other side of the spaceport, where the frieghters docked. Aric didn't bring his huge assault cannon, but they both wore sidearms, just as a matter of uniform.

When they approached the _Stardancer _ they could see that the cargo had been off loaded and Miriah was doing a walkaround of her ship, looking for any fatigued or stressed metal, any chunks taken off by the hundreds of asteroids and debris they went through on a daily basis. Risha noticed them first, but only glanced at them, and seeing the armor turned to shout at Miriah, "Captain, we got trou—oh wait, it's Maura and Aric!"

Maura narrowed her eyes at her little sister as they approached each other, "What are you into now that Risha would think troopers were trouble?"

"Nothing at all, it's just a reflex from when were didn't operate quite so….legally, some of the time. Where are the babies?"

"Elara is watching them, we're across the port in bay seven, wanted to see if you and Corso wanted to grab dinner together." Miriah looked at Aric with raised eyebrows, and he grinned back at her. Since a little mission they did together went south here while Maura was on desk duty, they were a little wary of the Corellian spaceport.

"Why don't I cook on the ship?" Miriah suggested. "Probably better food than the only cantina on this side of the planet."

"Because that's more work for you," Maura replied.

Miriah shrugged. "Ok then, you know I love Corellian food, so it's a date!" They agreed to meet at seven, so that gave Miriah four hours to finish her meeting with Cole Cantarus and get back here. She invited them aboard, but they wanted to get back to the babies.

Corso was pleased that Maura and Aric were here. He always loved doing things with family, and Miriah had to admit it was a pleasant diversion in their three week supply cycle. This was their second week out, and everyone was beginning to tire. She and Corso went to meet Cole, ever since the last mission cycle when Miriah encountered thieves on Balmorra, Corso wasn't taking any chances. They had just entered the main port when they saw Cole sitting at a little café. He waved them over, and they sat.

"Great to see you two again! Aren't you tired of him yet, Captain? I can take over whatever his duties are." They chuckled, knowing Cole was joking, but Corso still put his arm around her possessively.

"Aww, yeah, I just got him trained, not gonna trade just yet," Miriah joked back, winking at Corso, who blushed a little. "What kind of mission do you have for us? Maura said you needed to find somebody."

Cole stammered and finally mumbled, " I met someone….at your sister's wedding. She just took my breath away, but I didn't get her name, and I figured….I was hoping…"

"I didn't know you were there, but then there were a bunch of people," Miriah acknowledged. "What did she look like?" She was intrigued now, wondering who it might be.

"She had black, short hair and green eyes, like Magdalane's, but her face, well, she looked a lot like you. Is she family?"

Miriah looked at Corso with a slight smile, "Yes, I believe I know who you're talking about. If so, then yeah, she's a cousin, a very special young lady who's always been like a sister to me. Let me do this, I'll contact her and let her know you'd like to communicate, and let her decide. Deal?"

Cole relaxed and breathed a sigh of relief, "Yes, yes, that's perfect. Thank you, Miriah. I owe you one."

They chatted for a bit, then Cole returned to work. Corso looked around at the area with tired eyes. The shipment here had been a large one, they'd even had crates in their quarters. Miriah noticed, and stood, pulling him up by a hand. "A nap seems in order, what do you think?"

Corso nodded to her, "I think you are a beautiful and very wise captain, Captain." They walked the short distance to the ship, and claimed the couch, since the crew was all out. Miriah was still musing on Cole and Mina when she drifted off.

Maura and Aric returned to crying babies and Elara with her hands full. They quickly pitched in and in just a few minutes everyone settled.

"I'm so sorry you walked into chaos," Elara told them, "they both woke at once and evidently had empty stomachs."

"Don't worry bout it, that always seems to be the case lately," Maura told her, "I swear Colin is trying to outgrow his entire wardrobe this week." She smiled at her son and he returned it, waving his arms. Calleigh was destined to be petite, Maura thought, but Colin would rival his dad for size. Aric came back into the room, officially off duty, in his "blacks", his cortosis gear, and took Colin so Maura could get out of her armor as well. He'd been half hoping the twins would still be sleeping when they'd returned so he could help her, he grinned to himself, not that he'd stop with the plate. When she walked back to the lounge area, she couldn't help brushing the back of her husband's neck with her fingertips, making him close his eyes as his heartbeat accelerated. He didn't know why, but lately it had only taken a touch or a sultry look, and he was on fire for her. She'd confessed to the same, making it almost impossible to keep their hands off each other. It made for some interesting maneuvers aboard the ship, trying to be professional with the crew present. When he looked at her, he'd wished he'd kept his eyes closed, because she'd changed into a floaty dress and put her hair up, still casual but breathtaking. He lowered his voice, "That's just not fair, Maura."

"You love it, you know you do," she said with a grin. He looked at her intently, and nodded, swallowing hard.

Miriah and Corso were already seated when she and Aric arrived, and as they walked up to the second level where they were, Maura saw her sister kiss her husband, and Corso blushed. They are so good together, she thought, and squeezed Aric's hand.

After they'd ordered, Maura turned to Miriah, "So what did Cole want?"

"Well, believe it or not, he's got a crush on Mina. Remember when Mag's aura had everyone kissing at the reception? Evidently she was the one he kissed, and then the crowd went a little wild and he lost sight of her, never knowing who she was. Isn't that romantic?" Miriah sighed. "Now, he wants to find her. I told him I'd let her know, and she could decide whether she wanted to call."

"Oh my stars, I remember her saying something about all the gorgeous men at the reception, but I had no idea!" Marua smiled.

The girls sighed, and Miriah spoke, "I remember our first kiss," she said, smiling at her husband. "You'd had a couple of drinks, to get the courage to ask if you could court me." Corso blushed again, looking away. "It was so sweet, love, and I felt it all the way to my toes!" They all laughed, and Corso took the opportunity to kiss her there, something he rarely did in a public place.

Maura looked at Aric but before she could say anything, Aric spoke up, "Yes, I do remember, sweetie, very well. You'd just gotten that new armor set, and it fit like a glove. Made it hard to concentrate that whole mission." He grinned at her, and saw her blush. Miriah had to giggle, only Aric would think armor was sexy, she thought.

They laughed and talked throughout dinner, but as soon they were finished, they knew they needed to part, each couple had a full schedule the next day. As the sister's hugged, they told each other they'd try to do this more often, since they seemed to be in the same spots sometimes. Miriah asked if Maura had heard from Mags, but neither sister had. Miriah said she'd send her a note, in case she was on a mission and couldn't talk, and let Maura know.

As Maura and Aric walked back to their ship, they held hands, stopping to kiss several times, and made the most of sleeping babies before sleeping themselves. Maura's last thought—what a great day!


	37. Chapter 37

Mags was lying on her back in the training room floor, having been flipped there by her husband, showing her a combat move. She didn't think the kiss after had anything to do with combat, however. She was about to get to her feet when she heard the incoming message signal on her data pad. Felix hurried over to the bench to retrieve it for her, and helped her to her feet.

"Oh, it's from Miriah, wanting to know how we're doing. She and Maura had dinner last night on Corellia. That's nice, I'm glad they're able to see each other." She smiled at Felix, "I, meanwhile, get to spend all my spare time with this hunky guy who kinda likes me."

"Hunky guy, huh? Hang on, I'll charge my blaster.." She giggled then, throwing herself into him for a hug, and he felt her force power caress him, whispering over his skin. She'd grown more passionate since their wedding, and it was reflected in her force aura, which could get blinding. Now that they were actively pursuing their dream of a family, there were days he was amazed at her hunger for him. Not that it bothered him, he rather liked that their force communications let him know how she was feeling, even if it did provide him with some uncomfortable hours standing in armor while she was negotiating.

They were leaving the training room when Qyzen stopped her, asking for a moment. She turned to her oldest crewmate and followed him to the engine room, where he could usually be found.

"Herald, you and your mate are seeking offspring, yes?" he growled. She had to smile, Qyzen always had his finger on the pulse of this crew.

"Yes," she told him, taking his hand. "We are."

"Does this mean Herald will retire to raise offspring?" Qyzen asked. Magdalane shook her head.

"No. We may be more based on Dantooine, but will maintain our crew and missions." She looked at her friend closely, "Do you wish to be reassigned? To a more active crew?" She wouldn't like that but she understood his need to hunt and be a part of things.

He shook his large head vigorously, "No, please Herald, only wish to make sure you are well and happy. Scorekeeper will favor you with many offspring, want only for good things for them."

Her old friend embraced her, patting her back. "Herald is true friend, true spirit." He turned to his workbench. "Make things for offspring," he said, as he held up a crib mobile, beautifully carved animals dancing on wires.

"Oh Qyzen, it's beautiful! Thank you, friend"

"Is not completed, but will be soon," he told her. She thanked him again and walked into the galley, where she could hear Tharan and Felix were cooking, making something with bantha that Corso had given them from their herd on the ranch. They barely noticed her behind them, and rather than interrupt, she walked on to the bridge.

I wonder if I'll know immediately, or if it takes a bit before even the force could tell me I'm pregnant, she thought, and reviewed the physiology in her mind. She wondered about how things were going with Maura and the babies. She so wanted to pick Maura's mind about her relationship with Aric after the babies, but was too embarrassed to ask. So many things to ponder, she thought, and I'm not even expecting yet. She sat and daydreamed, looking at the stars. She wondered if she were being selfish, wanting children, when she was still working. Was Felix already tired of this? Was she being too forward or pressuring him? She decided she'd just have to figure out a way to talk to him about all of this.

She wandered from the bridge back to their quarters, sitting at her desk, her mind still occupied. She didn't even realize that Felix had joined her until he touched her arm, kneeling in front of her.

"Magdalane, love, are you alright?" he asked. "You seem like you're a million light years away." She started, and smiled at him.

"I'm fine, sweetie, just thinking through stuff." Now, that had his attention, he knew his wife never entered decisions without weighing all the options, and she'd had a great deal of experience with this. He took both her hands in his, looked into her eyes.

"What's going on in that beautiful head of yours?"

"Felix, am I pressuring you? Do you feel like I take advantage of you, when it comes to the baby thing? You know that's not the primary reason I want you, right?"

He threw his head back and laughed. "Mags, dear, I know your experience with men is limited to, well, me, but let me enlighten you a bit. We're really simple creatures, with simple needs. Food, sleep, and sex. When the last one comes with a beautiful woman, who lets him know she also loves him? Well, that's the best thing ever." He took her in his arms. "Sweetheart, I have no complaints at all. You want to make love every day? I'm there. I want children with you, but I want you too. I know this is all uncharted ground for you, being in a relationship, and you might have questions. Talk to me, sweetie, I'll tell you if I can." He pulled back and kissed her, then kissed her more deeply, feeling her aura grow. "See, you don't even need words." He felt her force power then, her normal calm and cool infused with breathless need, a passion the Jedi normally thought dangerous to have.

He sat her down on their bed and walked to the door panel, where he closed and locked the door to their quarters, and turned to her. She gave him a soft smile, her eyes on his, and asked, "What about the food part?"

He gave her a wolfish smile, "It can wait."

And it did.


	38. Chapter 38

Corso picked up a crate and handed it to Bow, who placed it on the sled. He was daydreaming about being back on the ranch with Miriah, only a few days away now. He could hear her talking to Risha up in the hold, they were almost done offloading, then they could take the manifests to Courscant and be off for a week. He heard Mir laugh, which made him smile, but then the sounds around him changed into the unmistakable sound of blaster fire, along with the deeper boom of an assault cannon.

He ran up the ramp, shoving the wookie ahead of him, shouting for Miriah to start engines. She looked up at him with a frown, but when she saw his face she didn't question, just ran to the bridge. In under thirty seconds the _Stardancer_ was lifting off the deck, and Corso was shouting in the radio to the air traffic office about taking fire in their secure hangar. Only then did he feel the sting of a wound, two shots to the hip and leg, the pain being masked by the rush of adrenaline he'd rode to get Miriah out of there and safe. He looked over at her in shock and only got out, "I'm hit," before he fell to the floor unconscious.

Miriah fumbled in her hurry to get out of her harness and get to her husband, bleeding on the floor of the bridge. She shouted for Guss on the intercom, who she could hear now running up the hallway. She applied pressure to the wounds with her hands until the medic arrived.

"Hang on, Captain, Bow's coming to move him to medbay," Guss told her, but she didn't hear him. Instead, she pulled him against her, and stood, stumbling backward down the hall, pulling over two hundred pounds of unconscious human. The wookie, who'd been hit in the hand, was already in the medbay when Miriah pulled Corso through the door, and he leaped up to help her. As they put him on the treatment cot, he started to open his eyes. Miriah stood near his head, trying to even out her breathing, noting that he was reaching for her even though he was the injured one.

"Mir, you ok?" he shook out. She put her hand on his cheek, shushing him, and his eyes closed as the kolto infused his system, along with pain meds. She stretched, arms and legs burning with the effort of getting him to treatment. Guss reported that the wounds were not deep but were long enough to bleed profusely. He'd stopped the bleeding but knew he'd have to put his patient in a tank, something he knew Corso dreaded. He looked at his captain, and before he could say the words, she was nodding.

"Yes, we'll use the tank, but only from the waist down. The mask is the thing he hates." She moved to the far wall and started to prepare the tank, filling it half full with healing kolto liquid. "How's he doing over there?"

"Vitals are good, bleeding is slowed, still unconscious but I expected that, dosed him with pain med so he wouldn't know about the tank." Guss shook his head. "I thought we weren't supposed to be in gunfights and stuff anymore. All he was doing was unloading supplies."

"I know, and I intend to find out what went on down there. In the meantime, I'm notifying fleet that as of now we are out of rotation!" She was reining in her temper until she was sure Corso was taken care of, but when that was accomplished, all bets were off. "Risha, take us to Coruscant, please," she called to the bridge.

"Aye, Captain, course laid in, hyperdrive engaged."

Once they'd hit the hyperlane, she took what remained of the plate armor, and everything else, off her sedated husband and she and Guss lifted him into the kolto tank. She'd set a small bench in it, so that they could prop him up on the walls and the wounds still be immersed but not his face. He had oxygen going to him through a small tube, just as a precaution. As they were putting more kolto in the tank, he opened his eyes, a little at first, but then wide with horror.

"Corso, baby, look at me. Just from the waist down, no immersion, I promise." She turned his face to her, his panic evident.

"I'm okay," he mumbled, but his mind said, _don't leave me, please don't leave me, please!_

She held his head to her chest, stroking his hair and face, knowing he was in pain and afraid. She was standing in the sickly sweet smelling liquid but she didn't care. She stripped off her boots and leather pants, leaving her in her leggings. Bow and Guss just stared as she shrugged out of her jacket. Akaavi strode in and gathered up Miriah's clothing, asking if she needed anything, and glared at the other two as she left. Miriah figured a couple of hours in the tank would be enough, and by then she could stomp into the Republic's logistics office and demand answers. Corso's breathing had evened out and she could feel from the added weight he was out again.

She was trying to figure out exactly what happened when Risha cautiously entered the medbay and took small steps until she could talk to the captain. "He's gonna be okay, right?" she looked at Miriah and saw tears leak out of the corners of her eyes as she nodded. Risha took a deep breath, letting it out slowly, and pulled a chair up to the tank.

"Mir?"

"Mmm?"

"Want me to get you a warmer shirt?" Miriah shook her head.

"I'm fine, thanks though."

They sat in silence, Risha working on her datapad, Miriah keeping her hands on her husband, the only way she could think of to let him know she was there. She heard the chime of the navcomp, telling them they were decelerating from hyperspace, and Risha got up to go to the bridge. As she turned to go, Miriah stopped her.

"Rish, thanks, for being here."

"Just promise me you'll let me be there when you tell Corso I saw him in his boxers." She could hear Risha giggling as she left.

Guss came back in and helped Miriah get Corso out of the tank but they agreed to let him just sleep off the pain med rather than injecting him with a stim. They walked the half-conscious man to the shower to wash off the kolto, then Bow came to carry him to their quarters. Miriah put his soft sleeping clothes on him, and tucked the blanket around him, leaving him to sleep with a gentle kiss.

Corso could hear the heated tone of his wife's voice as she berated someone over the holo, and it didn't take much to figure out about what. They were on Alderaan, unloading medical supplies at a remote outpost, in what was supposed to be a secure hangar, when the shooting started. He took a deep breath and realized that he'd been cleaned and dressed, hoping that was all Mir's doing. He wanted to get up and go to her, but was still groggy and didn't want to undo the healing he'd already gotten. He'd just drifted back to sleep, holding her pillow to his chest, when he heard her tone change. He was used to the harsh, angry tone she'd been using, but this one, this one meant business. She must be beyond angry to use that one, he thought. It was not loud, but had enough steel under it to make a trooper turn. It was low in pitch, with the words practically spit at their target, delivered with the intent to make the other person know she was deadly serious, emphasis on "deadly". All delivered from a woman who barely registered five feet tall, the effect was quite impressive.

"I don't give a womp rat's hairy ass what Garza thinks, I'm done. Simple as that. I'll be there with the manifest in the morning." He heard her kick the holo switch to disconnect the call, and winced. Her pacing steps echoed in the ensuing silence, the crew knew better than to say anything to her right now. Corso was usually the only one brave enough to try and calm her down. He shifted, testing out the healing so far to his wounds, and felt like they were doing well, so he eased himself to a sitting position. So far, so good, he thought, but standing was another matter. It took him some time to get out of the bed and out into the hallway, where he could see her sitting in the empty cargo hold floor, hugging her knees and resting her head on them. He took careful steps, trying to be quiet, and did well until he was standing behind her.

"Mir?"

She turned her face to him, dried tears of anger leaving traces on her face, her eyes weary and red. She forced a smile for him, but it didn't reach her eyes. She put her arm around his waist, and helped him back to the lounge to sit. The entire ship was asleep, so she won't yell at me, he thought. Once he was settled, she began pacing again, but not with as much agitation as earlier. He said nothing, just watched her, round after round. She stopped and looked at him.

"Corso, is it worth it? Is it worth being with me when crap like this happens and you get hurt?" She turned angrily and started pacing again. "I don't know anymore. " She continued, around the holo, until he reached out and grabbed her wrist as she passed him. She struggled at first, not wanting to let go of this anger just yet, but he just gently held her arm, waiting for her to sit. When she flopped down beside him, he shifted his hold to put his arm around her, still grasping her wrist.

"Anytime, anywhere I'm with you, it's worth it. Helping the Republic beat back the Empire? Worth it. Running guns and supplies instead of fighting back rakghouls and cannibals? Worth it. Getting what can only be described as a flesh wound, and opening my eyes to see my lovely wife in her underthings holding me in the kolto tank? Oh, hell yeah, worth it!" He saw her lift her mouth in a small smile. "Sweetheart, look at me, anything is worth being with you."

They sat there, her head on his shoulder, for a few minutes before she said quietly, "I get crazy when you're hurt."

"I know. I'm the same way when it happens to you."

"I'm gonna yell at a general in the morning."

He chuckled softly, "Yeah, I heard that part, darlin'. I've got your back. Always."


	39. Chapter 39

"Friendly fire? You mean to tell me that my husband was injured by friendly fire?" Miriah was yelling incredulously at a lieutenant in General Garza's outer office. She turned to Corso, "Babe, when you were getting shot at, did it feel warm and fuzzy to you?"

"No, not very friendly at all," he replied, struggling to keep a straight face. He was barely limping today, but couldn't stand the friction of his usual plate armor where he'd taken the two hits. It had woken him up whenever he'd rolled the wrong way but appeared to be healing well. Miriah was steaming mad, still, and he'd thought he'd calmed her down late last night. Evidently he'd just put the mad on simmer instead of boil, he thought. Maybe that's why her stomach bothered her this morning, all that anger couldn't be good for anyone.

Miriah was telling the good lieutenant where he could put his current supply route rotations when Maura stopped Aric with a hand on his arm. They'd been on the way to account for the incident yesterday on Alderaan when she heard her sister's blistering tirade. She stopped and closed her eyes when she heard Miriah say, "Anytime my crew gets jumped offloading vital supplies? I'm leaving the area, and you're damned lucky I didn't do a flyby and level the hangar on the way out."

Tanno Vik, who was escorting a prisoner, looked at his CO. "Boss, is that Captain Chantalle I hear?" She nodded, eyes still closed.

"Apparently, we shot at her ship and crew yesterday, on this man's info." She felt sick, and knew she had to go try to do damage control. Maura looked at the pale faced man Tanno was dragging along, "I have a good mind to just turn you over to my sister, it sounds like she's ready to make you die a slow death."

Maura entered the room to see Miriah pacing in front of General Garza's assistant, who was taken aback by the tiny woman's anger, and not just a little scared. Miriah whirled when she saw someone else enter the area, but stopped short when she saw her sister and brother in law.

"Miriah, it was us," Maura explained. "We were given bad intel on that hangar and shipment by this man," pointing to the prisoner Vik was still holding. "The outpost sent men ahead and by the time Tanno got there and realized what had happened, you were already in flight." Miriah was just staring at her, her mouth open, unbelieving what she was hearing but knowing in her gut it was true. So that's why Garza wouldn't talk to me about it, she reasoned. She turned her narrowed gaze on Maura, seeing the genuine distress there, and Aric wouldn't meet her eyes.

"So, Corso spent several hours in the kolto tank because Havoc squad believed a toad and didn't check out a target before blasting it," Miriah looked at the toad being held by the giant Weequay, walking slowly up to the trembling man. Before anyone could react, Miriah had placed a well aimed kick at the man's crotch, and when he bent low in pain, kneed him in the face. She had her blaster in her hand, about to pistol whip him, when Corso put his hand on her arm. She didn't look up at him, but did slowly lower her arm and put Grace back in her holster. Miriah turned her gaze to Tanno, who took a small step backward, watching her warily.

"Miriah," Maura said softly, "we may be Havoc squad, but we're human and we make mistakes. This was our mistake. I'm so sorry Corso was injured." At that, Corso smiled at Maura, and she knew he wasn't going to hold a grudge. Her sister, on the other hand, wasn't so easy going. Miriah had gone very still, and on closer examination looked pale, almost sick.

Corso noticed too, looking at his wife with a frown, his brow creased. Suddenly, Miriah snapped out of whatever it was, and turned again to the lieutenant, who was inconspicuously trying to put his desk between the angry pixie and himself. She dropped her voice into that low, deadly tone, "Tell Garza my crew is recovering. I will be in contact in a month, and at that time I'll decide if we are still working with the logistics missions." She took a step closer, "Do you understand?" The assistant nodded vigorously, hoping that meant she was leaving.

Miriah strode out of the office, forgetting that Corso wasn't moving at his usual speed today. When she got outside, she stopped for him to catch up, and helped him balance to climb on the speeder. She took off for the hanger and her ship, not looking back. Maura and Aric hurried behind her, and saw her speeder as it streaked toward the spaceport.

"That is one mad woman," Aric noted. Maura nodded, she could't blame her. "Don't worry, honey, she'll calm down and realize it was a mistake. Corso knows Tanno didn't meant to shoot at family, and on some level Miriah knows that because she didn't shoot him."

They landed on Dantooine just as the sun was setting. The crew was bunking at the guest house, all but Guss, who had made plans to go to his home world. With a whole month off, they were busy making plans, and Miriah had assured them they'd all be paid as if they were working normally. She pulled a speeder off the ship and made Corso ride up to their house, knowing he'd never complain about the walk but also knowing he'd pushed himself all day and was still recovering. Miriah herself was bone weary, so tired she'd had trouble staying alert during their descent to the planet, and was looking forward to a soak in her tub and then stretching out in her bed. C2 was already at the house, pulling food out for the crew, so when she entered the house, Miriah went directly to the refresher attached to the master suite. She was in the garden tub, soaking in the hot water, when Corso located her.

"Thunderstorm is coming," he told her, "and dinner is ready. Are you feeling okay, sweetheart?"

"I'm just tired," she told him, "maybe still feeling a little kolto effect from standing in it yesterday." He crouched and kissed her head, then left her to soak. When she made it to the kitchen, she looked pale again, but ate some of the stew she'd frozen on their last trip home. Halfway through dinner, thunder boomed and lightning illuminated the interior of the house, and while the crew enjoyed their meal, Miriah was silent.

After dinner, the crew gathered in the living area and switched on the holo. Miriah joined them, but slipped away without anyone noticing, going out to the porch swing, wrapped in a light, soft throw. The thunder had settled into steady heavy rain, and she stretched out on the swing, falling into a light sleep. Corso found her there after everyone had gone to bed, he'd thought she'd gone to their room when she left the living room. He walked to the swing and lifted her up, then reclined in the swing with her sitting against him. She opened her eyes and pulled the throw around to cover them both.

"This is peaceful," he said softly, pushing the swing with one booted foot. "Miriah, what's going on? You've got something on your mind. Talk to me, love."

She sighed, and settled against him. "I'm pregnant," she said, a note of wonder in her voice. His heart skipped in his chest, not wanting to get too excited before he figured out how she was feeling about it.

"Does that upset you?"

She turned her head to look at him, "I'm not upset at all, I was just waiting to make sure before I said anything." He kissed her, and she turned to face him, her eyes aglow with wonder and excitement. " I did the test while you guys were watching the vid, then came out here to wait until I could tell only you."

He hugged her close, his eyes filling with tears, so happy he thought he'd explode. "Miriah, I'm so happy, sweetheart! That explains the last few days a little better. I was afraid you were sick." He realized she was crying against him, and he pulled her up to look in her eyes. "Happy tears?" he asked her. She nodded.

"And hormones," she responded, and he smiled. "Corso, will we be okay with this?" Her concern was apparent, but he didn't know why she'd think he was less than overjoyed.

"We'll be perfect, my love. You've made me the happiest I've ever been in my life. Question is, are you ready for this?"

She was quiet for a minute. "I am, I really am. I've had about an hour to process it, and the only concern I have is how to tell Mags when she's not yet." She got up and pulled him up, and he held her, stroking her hair, loving the way her arms locked around him. He knew this moment would be burned in his brain forever, the moment he knew he'd be a dad.


	40. Chapter 40

Corso was so deeply happy, holding his wife and unborn child close, looking out over the ranch in the rain. She was holding onto him as if she would never let go. He was stroking her hair, whispering to her, telling her how much he loved her in words and actions. He didn't want to move from this spot, but when he looked up at the path to the house, he spotted a speeder racing toward them, the riders getting soaked in the unrelenting rain. He must have made a sound, because Miriah looked up and saw them too.

"Maura. She's the only one I know crazy enough to pull a stunt like this," Miriah said, shaking her head. "Should we tell them?"

"Up to you, love, are you speaking to her now?"

She sighed, "Yeah, I have to, I know it wasn't intentional but I was just too mad this morning to forgive her." Corso smiled his approval, and went inside to get some towels for their sodden guests, just about to the house now. Miriah stood, arms folded over her chest, waiting for them to dismount and climb the steps.

"Miriah, I'm so sorry," Maura sobbed, lauching herself at her sister. Miriah caught her in a hug, narrowly avoiding being bowled over. Miriah attempted to calm her sister, but it seemed Maura just had to get her cry out before they could talk, so they swayed there , both of them soaked now. Corso came out with the towels and handed one to Aric.

"Thanks, man," he told Corso, standing off to the side of their wives. "She just couldn't go forward until she got this settled. And I feel responsible, too, please know we would never have just gone off without checking if this had been a normal distress call."

"No worries, Aric, I'm fine," Corso told the wet Cathar. "Mir just took it hard, well, because… well,.." he trailed off, not finishing his thought. Aric gave him a puzzled look, but Corso just nodded his head in the women's direction, a blush on his face.

Miriah had guided Maura over to the swing, and Maura had never let go of her little sister as they sat down. Corso moved to put the throw over Miriah, anxious that she might get chilled being wet. Maura's sobs had begun to slow to hiccups, and she lifted her head from Miriah's shoulder to look at Corso. "Can you forgive me? You are one of the sweetest people in the galaxy, and I am so very sorry you got hurt."

"Of course I can," Corso told his sister in law, and smiled his beautiful smile as they hugged.

Maura felt like she weighed a ton less than she had even ten minutes ago, and as she turned her swollen eyes to Aric she grinned at the sight. Even towel dried, Aric was totally soaked and his fur was standing up in places. Miriah saw what Maura was grinning at and had to giggle too.

"Let's move inside, get warm and dry," Miriah said, and led everyone in. Corso went to find some dry clothes for Aric, and Miriah brought out some things Maura had left there before she'd had the twins, which would work while their other clothes dried. Corso got the fireplace going, and the house was cozy.

"The babies are where? At the house?" Miriah asked. Maura was changing, but she was sitting with Aric.

Aric nodded, "They were ready for bed, so I'm sure they're sleeping now. Elara is there, Tanno stayed on the ship. We're only here for the night."

Miriah looked shocked, "You mean, Havoc squad is taking time out of missions to be here?"

Aric smiled gently at her, "You're very important to Maura, to all of us, Spitfire." She had to grin at his nickname for her. "I've never seen you in full on angry mode before, it really was quite a sight." Miriah blushed a little, knowing she'd really lost control of her temper today. "I thought Vik was going 'duck and cover' there for a few seconds. He'd have never lived that down." He chuckled, shaking his head at the memory.

Maura returned, bringing glasses of wine from the kitchen. Miriah took one, but put it on the table beside her. "What about food? Have you two taken a second to eat?" Miriah asked them.

"We did, grabbed some dinner on the flight in," Maura told her, "but if you have any of that cheesecake, I wouldn't turn it down."

Miriah smiled at her sister," When have you ever known me not to have sweets?" They laughed and Miriah stood to go to the kitchen, but found that the sudden change in position caused the room to spin and she had to stand there a second. Which, of course, put Corso on high alert, and he rushed to her to steady her.

"I'm fine," she smiled up at him, as he took her arm.

"I'll get it, you sit," he said softly to her, kissing her on the nose before he settled her back on the couch. When the spots left her vision she saw Maura staring at her.

"What's that about?" her sister asked Miriah, looking carefully at her face.

"I'm just tired, spent most of yesterday getting Corso well, and you know how he hates the kolto tank, so I stood in there with him. Then there was the energy I spent on yelling at various people." She smiled at Maura, who regarded her with a curious look. When Corso returned with dessert, Maura took over and served them all, except Miriah, who not only declined but looked a little pale.

"Okay, what's really going on? I've never known you to ever turn down anything with chocolate. Did you get hurt yesterday?" Maura looked at her sister with panic in her face, "Oh damn it, did you?"

Miriah smiled at her sister, and took Corso's hand in hers. "We're pregnant," she said, and they could hear the joy in her voice. "I had just told daddy here when we saw you guys slogging through the rain." Maura had tears in her eyes when she stood to hug Corso, then Miriah.

"You two are going to be so very good with this," Maura told them. Aric was slapping Corso on the back, and bent to hug Miriah.

Aric put his arm around his wife and told her, "We should go, let these two celebrate, you remember that." Maura blushed, and agreed.

"No, no, guys it's still storming and you just got warm and dry. We have the next month off," Miriah grinned at them.

"Well, we checked weather before we landed, this is going to last a few days. Rainy season on Dantooine," Aric told them. "We'll be fine, and then I can warm her up when we get to our place," he said, pulling Maura to him.

As they gathered their clothes and went toward the door, Miriah stopped Maura and pulled her aside. "I don't know what to do about telling Mags. I know she's been disappointed the last couple of months, and I don't want to upset her, but I know she'll want to know."

Maura thought a second, then told her, "Holo her tomorrow, you know how strong she is in the force, it wouldn't surprise me if she already knew something was up. She might feel a little sad but she'll be ecstatic for you, and it's not as if you could hide it from her." Maura hugged her little sister again. "Love you, Mir."

Miriah fought the tears that suddenly came to her eyes, "Love you too, sweetie. Be careful driving in this, and enjoy being warmed up." They both smiled, and Miriah stood on the porch watching them leave, Corso standing behind her with his hands around her waist.

They moved without speaking to their room, stopping at the doorway to kiss. "I don't want to hurt you or the baby," Corso told her. He trembled a little just saying those words. His baby. There was magic in those words, he thought. He just wanted to hold her, kiss her, love her, but not if it would endanger either of them in any way.

"You won't," she assured him, brushing his now loose hair away from his face. She lay on the bed, motioning for him to join her. He needed no encouragement, knowing just touching her wouldn't be enough. He carefully undressed her, whispering caresses over her as he went. He bent to her middle, and said softly, "I love your mom with all that I am, and I already love you, little one"

"He," she said. That made him stop kissing her belly and look up at her.

"He?" he asked, not sure if he heard her right, since his senses were a little overwhelmed. "Did you say 'he'?"

"Your son, Corso. Our son." She saw the tears fill his eyes, and when he brought his mouth to hers, she could feel all the emotion he was holding inside, he shook with its intensity. There were no more words for quite some time, both of them caught in this spell of wonder, each touch a promise that they would always love each other and their child.

Miriah wanted to talk but she felt the fatigue sneak in, and instead she just put her head on his shoulder and was drifting off when she heard him whisper next to her ear, "I am so happy, and I love you." She didn't open her eyes, but replied to him with a smile. "Love you more."


	41. Chapter 41

1.

Maura smiled into Aric's back the whole ride home in the pouring rain. What a day! After learning shortly before arriving on Coruscant about firing on a ship with Republic registration, and learning it was the _Stardancer_ and her crew who they'd fired on, she'd been riding a wave of fear mixed with anxiety all day. And now, with the issues straightened out and the prisoner in custody, she learned she'd be an aunt early next year. Miriah looked genuinely happy, she thought, and of course Corso was about to burst he was so excited. Maura moved her hands on her husband's chest and felt him growl at her in response, which made her want more. She very clearly remembered celebrating the news of the twins with him, and hoped that Miriah was doing the same.

Ahead she saw the lights of their house, but since it was late there were only the ones she'd turned on before they'd left. Good, she thought, Elara and the babies are asleep. Aric parked the speeder under the overhang and they stepped into the back entry, disarming the alarm system. It was a small space, but Maura managed to strip out of her wet things in few motions, used to taking advantage of short gifts of time when they were given. Aric had his back to her, resetting the alarm, when he felt her hands glide up under the loose shirt he was wearing. When he turned and saw her, he moved quickly to pull her against him, wet clothing and all. "I was thinking of a hot shower, but this works too. Points for speed, Major," he hissed at her as she pulled the shirt over his head and tossed the wet garment in a heap beside her own. They worked their way up the stairs to their room, and made sure the door was locked.

It was only hours later that they talked. Maura was draped across her husband, drawing circles on his chest with her finger. "I'm so excited to have more babies in the family," she told him. "Colin and Calleigh will have someone to play with."

Aric regarded his wife with sleepy eyes, "Corso looked like he'd just been given his own galaxy." He chuckled, "He's going to be the most doting, protective, annoying father to be ever, too. Miriah's gonna end up punching him. I'd love to be there when he tells the Spitfire she can't do something."

Maura smiled, "Maybe not, I mean, he grew up on a ranch and he has one now, so I'm sure he knows how all this works. And Miriah loves that he notices all the little things. I'm guessing she did a scan, wonder if she knows the sex of the baby yet?"

Aric looked thoughtful. "I bet it's a boy. By this point with the twins you were sick day and night, and other than tired and a little pale, Miriah looked normal."

Maura regarded him with narrowed eyes, "You're on. I'm taking girl baby, and the winner gets…what?"

"Hmm, we'll have to designate a prize at a later time. Right now, we have to be on the ship in less than three hours, so the question is, sleep or…" He was cut off by her kiss. "Good answer," he replied.

2.

Corso lay in the dark, thinking. He should be sleepy but he felt like he'd taken a stim or something, his mind was racing with all the things he wanted to do to get ready for his son. His son! He looked over at his sleeping wife, the moonlight playing over her resting form. He knew he had a tendency to overprotect her, he'd have to watch that, he thought. Like right now, he wanted to get up and measure the room next to theirs for a crib, but he knew that if he got up he'd wake her, and he wouldn't do that. He gently moved part of her hair off her face, but she didn't move, her exhaustion combined with the pregnancy overriding her usual insomnia their first night home. He pressed a kiss to her head and tried to close his eyes to sleep.

He was just getting sleepy when he thought of his dad. Boy, he would be over the moon about a grandson, Corso mused. He'd always told Corso, "Just you wait, son, one day you'll have a son of your own and you're gonna want to teach him things." Dad, I am going to have a son, and I wish you were here, he thought. You and Mom. He looked over at Miriah, wondering when she was going to tell her mom. Probably never, if she didn't have to, he figured. Things had been better between them in the last couple of years, but they would never have the bond he'd had with his parents.

Miriah stirred in her sleep, reaching out for him. He rolled toward her, gathered her to him and, feeling her shiver, pulled the blanket up over her shoulder. She snuggled close to him but didn't wake, and he breathed a sigh of relief, knowing she needed the rest. He finally fell asleep, surrounded by the scent of peaches.

3.

Magdalane and Felix were on their approach to Dantooine when Mags felt it, something very bright and joyous in the force. It was small, but it seemed somehow significant, something she should note. She shook her head, and looked over at Felix, who was piloting them in. He'd been more quiet than usual the past couple of days, but she could feel nothing amiss in his aura, just a tiredness that they all felt after being on a mission for three weeks. Or maybe he was getting that flu that was making the rounds on Coruscant, they'd stopped there briefly on the way to Tython for debriefing. She'd keep an eye on him, she vowed, since he'd never admit being sick.

They made it to their new house late, and decided to sleep instead of anything else, which was another clue that Felix wasn't feeling well. She did a quick force scan, and saw the virus in his system, but there wasn't much she could do. Once they'd changed for bed, she asked him, "Are you sure that virus I see in you isn't making you feel like hell, sweetie?"

He looked sheepishly at her. "I should have realized you'd find it," he told her, "and yes, I do feel kinda bad, but it's getting better."

She smiled at him," Yes, you have about two more days before you should be clear of it, but in the meantime, you need fluids and rest." She got up to get water from the little cooler in their room, and watched as he drank it, noticing that his throat was sore and raw, yet he'd said nothing.

"Why didn't you just tell me?" she asked him, concern in her voice.

"I didn't want you to worry about me or anything but getting that mission done so we could come home," he told her. "Now, all I want is you to rest here beside me." He patted the bed, and she stretched out beside him. "See? That's all I need."

As they drifted off to sleep, she remembered the force "flare". "Felix, I felt something really wonderful in the force as we landed, but I'm not sure what it was exactly. Just something small but wonderful." He mumbled something but was so close to sleep she couldn't understand it. Instead of waking him, she stroked his cheek and smiled. Whatever the wonderful was, she'd figure it out tomorrow.


	42. Chapter 42

1.

Felix woke at his usual time, his internal clock always set, even on vacation. He lay there for a few minutes, trying to decide if he wanted to get up or just be lazy. His flu had made him lethargic, but he sensed that was getting better. Magdalane slept on beside him, peaceful and relaxed. He worried about her, the whole baby thing was getting to her, whether she would admit that or not. She wasn't used to not accomplishing things she set out to do, he thought, and even though she was patient by nature, he could tell she was becoming worried over their so-far inability to conceive. Not that he hadn't done his part, he thought with a grin. Aric was certainly right about that part, he thought. He wondered if anyone else was at their home base right now. That might help Mags relax, he mused.

Mags was dreaming, but not really sure if it was a dream or a vision, it was really hard to tell. In her dream/vision, she was holding a baby boy with dark hair and brown eyes. He was a beautiful baby, too, the card on the table beside her said he weighed nine pounds at birth. Wonder who you belong to, she thought as she cradled the infant. There was something very serene about this baby, she noticed, like he completed a circle of some sort.

When she opened her eyes, Mags saw that Felix was awake, and she told him about the dream/vision. She told him again about the force pulse she felt the evening before as well, and Felix noted that she was less anxious than she'd been for months. Her force arua was clear and he didn't feel the desperation he'd felt lately in it as it flowed through him from their joined hands.

"So the baby in the dream/vision wasn't ours, but somebody we know?" he asked her. She nodded, pleased he'd understood her scrambled retelling. "Are you worried, hon, that we'll never have one?"

"No, not really," she told him. "I was, until I realized that there are so many children who deserve a home. If we can't make one, we can always adopt one, assuming you're on board with that, or start the medical procedures. I don't know, I just know that what is meant to be will happen, and I'm really trying to stop obsess about it."

He looked at her with a new respect. "I'm glad, sweetheart. I hate it when you're upset and anxious, I can feel it swirling around you, and it worries me." He pulled her over to hug him, and they decided to enjoy the first morning of their vacation in bed.

2.

Miriah woke later than she usually did, and remembered the events of the day before. She ran her hands down her sides, wondering if anyone could really see the changes she felt already. She stretched carefully, reaching beside her for her husband, but he'd already gotten up. Disappointed, she flopped back onto her pillow. I love this house, she thought, and I never thought I would like anywhere but my ship. She drifted off in thought, thinking about which room to redo, and how to place things, and making lists in her head of things she wanted to research. She'd just gotten to furniture when Corso brought her breakfast, tiptoeing in to make sure if she were still sleeping he wouldn't wake her up.

"Morning, sunshine," he said softly, placing the tray of food on the table across from the bed. He crossed to her and kissed her.

"You're up early," she told him. "Big plans today?"

"Nope, just being with you. The crew is making plans though. Akaavi and Risha want to go shopping with you. I guess we need to tell them about the baby though, because Rish is thinking of a girl's night, and she'll know if you're not drinking."

She smiled at him, an intense feeling of wellbeing surging through her. She'd not been feeling sick except occasionally, thank the stars. She remembered poor Maura telling her about episodes of all day nausea. She reached out and ran her hand over Corso's cheek, seeing that he looked a little tired already. "Did you not sleep well, love? You look a little tired." He blushed, rubbing the back of his neck.

"I tried, but there were just too many things going on in my head," he told her, "like, you didn't say when he'll be here so I didn't know how much time I have to get things ready." He grinned at her, unable to keep a smile from his face. "We'll get to it, I know, but first you need to eat." He got up and brought the tray to her. Pancakes, with tiny chocolate chips, and fresh fruit. She grinned up at him.

"Looks great," she told him, "thanks, sweetie." She took only a few bites when she knew she couldn't eat any more, not right now. She turned to him and he saw the pallor and odd look on her face. He quickly removed the food from her sight and reached over to the table, grabbing a small tin of crackers.

"How did you know?" she asked him.

"That particular shade of green is pretty distinctive," he said, "and Maura told me once that crackers were the only thing she could tolerate for weeks in the mornings." She stood up shakily, holding onto him for balance, and turned to hug him. He could feel her tremors, but they were subsiding.

"Let's go tell the crew," she told him, and he chuckled.

"You might want to put clothes on first," he said. "Or this." He handed her robe to her, and they walked out to the dining room.

Risha picked up that there was something going on, just from the fact that Miriah had just gotten up. When she told them, and all the congratulations and cheers had settled, Risha snapped her fingers and pointed at the captain.

"I should have realized when you were standing in the kolto tank in a cami and leggings. I asked you if you wanted a warmer shirt, and you said no. First time I've ever known you to not be cold on the ship." She smiled. "I have some news too, since we're all here. I'm engaged!" Risha bounced around the table to hug Miriah, who smiled at her friend. The guy she'd been seeing had convinced her to give it a try.

"Excellent, Risha!" Miriah told her. "I'm happy for you! Wow, a big day. We should have a celebration dinner later." Corso frowned at her, wanting her to rest but knowing this was one of those impulses that he needed to back away from.

"Don't worry, Dad," Risha teased him. "We'll all help, we won't let her overdo things." She rolled her eyes at him, and he blushed, knowing she'd seen the look on his face. Miriah excused herself to get dressed, and when she practically ran to their room, Risha looked at Corso. "Morning sickness?"

"Guess so," he responded. "Maybe I better see if she needs anything." He started after her, but Risha grabbed his arm.

"Corso, you're the perfect guy for her, and you'll be a perfect dad, too." She smiled at him, which didn't happen often. "You tell me whatever she needs, or wants. Between us, we'll make it happen, okay?" He nodded at her, and hurried to see about his wife.

He found her sitting at the foot of their bed, wiping her face with a cool wet cloth, her color returning to normal even as she looked dazed. Wow, that came on fast, she thought, I felt fine earlier and now wish I could just go back to bed. "I'll be ok," she reassured Corso, who looked a little dazed himself. She pulled on some soft stretchy pants and one of his shirts, which could've served as a dress it was so big on her. She just brushed her long black hair and left it down. C2 had already made their bed, so she took the soft knitted throw from the bench at the foot of it and walked slowly to the couch, afraid to move too quickly. Corso followed her, worry evident on his face.

"It's just the pregnancy," she told him, "I'm about seven weeks along, so early next spring is when he'll be born. I did the scan and took video, it's on the scanner in the med room." She smiled when he jumped to his feet to get it, anxious to see his son for the first time. She needed to make an appointment at Carrick Station with the flight doc there, and she really needed new clothes, and tell Mags, but first, she thought, I really need a nap. She was asleep before Corso returned, curled up on the couch.

3.

Maura was struggling to stay awake, the past couple of days catching up to her. By early afternoon, they still hadn't gotten mission orders, and she found Aric asleep in the floor with the twins. He was lying on his stomach, the twins draped across his back. Now that they were rolling and crawling a little, they enjoyed having company on their blanket. Calleigh, her daddy's girl, had her head on Aric's, while Colin was stretched out in the middle of his back. She sneaked back to grab her holocam, thinking this would be a perfect picture to show around.

Elara had gone into town to shop, and Maura felt herself drawn to the couch, just to rest for a bit. It had been a busy month, Havoc squad running all over the galaxy. Now that things were slowing on the war front, they'd been doing more humanitarian missions, which suited her just fine. She heard her data pad beep, and saw the message from Garza's assistant: no mission for a couple of days, they had permission to wait on Dantooine. She sighed with relief, the babies loved it here and so did she. She sent the note to both Elara and Tanno, inviting Vik to come down from the ship to stay here, before she closed her eyes again. The rain had stopped and it was a beautiful day out, maybe I'll take the twins for a walk later, she thought. Her last thought before sleep was of Miriah, and it made her smile.


	43. Chapter 43

Miriah was beginning to get irritated with her husband. She'd learned from Maura that Mags was on the planet, and they'd started toward her house, a mere sixteen kilometers away. Only problem was Corso was driving so carefully that it would take them an hour to get there. She sighed, and since her arms were around his waist, she pinched him, hard.

"OWW! What was that for?" he yelped as the speeder halted under them.

"Cor, I can walk faster than this. Drive normally, please, I will not break. Remember, we talked about this and…"

"Okay, okay, I know, you're right," he conceded. "Just…please hold on tight?" She bit her bottom lip and sent him a sultry smile, quirking one eyebrow at him. "You know what I mean, kitten." She loved that she could arouse him with a look, and giggled as he blushed. He returned to the path with normal speed, and they arrived in a few minutes. Corso dismounted the speeder and turned to help her off, like he always did, but when she started to stand she knew without a doubt she was going to faint. Corso saw it too, and caught her against him, picking her up and moving toward the door, that Mags had opened just as she saw Miriah go down.

"She's pale and sweaty, typical low blood pressure problem, but she's never.." Mags trailed off as she put her hands on Miriah's middle, and her eyes went wide with wonder. "Oh… oh Mir, I… oh, he's so perfect! Corso, does she.."

"Yes, that's why we came over, to tell you guys. The past week has been pretty rough for her, and she's not eating much, at least not much that stays down. I've been making sure she stays hydrated, though, and thought we'd beat this fainting problem. It is warm today, maybe that was it."

Mags wasn't even aware of the tears on her face as she knelt beside her sister, who was lying on her couch. Corso had elevated her feet, and she was beginning to wake up. "S-s-sorry guys, the change from sitting to standing sometimes gets to me," she smiled sheepishly at her sister. Mags was beaming, her force aura shimmering. "You saw him, Mags?"

"I did, he's wonderful. When we entered the atmosphere last night, I felt a really bright, but small, pulse of pure joy in the force, and this morning I had a vision of him." She stopped talking when she saw Miriah's expression—it was full of fear.

"So he will be force sensitive?" she asked Magdalane.

"No, no more than you are, sister dear."

"But I'm not, at all—I remember the blood test Mother insisted on, I barely registered anything at all."

"That's what you remember, but that's not how it was. You know the scale is one to ten, you scored a four, which is not enough for training, but how else do you think you're able to 'hear' me when I call you with my mind?"

Miriah looked stunned. She surely didn't remember it that way, but Mags wouldn't lie to her. She looked at Corso, but he only reflected love. It didn't matter to him at all. She sat up slowly, blinking. They heard the door open and Felix strode in, stopping short at the sight.

"Felix, stop! You still have flu virus in you, you can't be near Miriah right now—the baby is theirs." He looked puzzled for a second, but then made the connection, and his face lit up with happiness for them.

"Well just to be safe I won't get near you either, Corso, but congrats man!" They grinned at each other over the women's heads, Felix seeing the younger man's joy.

"Mags, if I had it a few weeks ago, I'm immune, right?" Corso asked her. She nodded, and the men shook hands. They moved into the kitchen, and Magdalane shouted after them, "Just wash your hands before you come back in here."

"We both had the flu, I had thought at first that's why I felt crummy,"Miriah said. "Then when it didn't get better, I started counting and the numbers added up. I did a scan last night."

Mags looked at her youngest sister, her color had returned to normal, and held her hands. She could feel the fatigue and slight nausea that persisted and cleared them with force healing. The baby was very healthy, but Mags could tell that Miriah had already lost weight, close to seven pounds now, and that had to be corrected. "Mir, you've got to find a way to gain back some weight."

"I know, but how can I? I feel hungry and take a few bites, then have to stop. Sometimes I get to just feel bad, sometimes it just won't stay down. I tried crackers this morning, and that helped, but I haven't been able to eat anything else since morning. " Just talking about food had made her go pale again.

"Soups, fluids, toast, little meals several times a day—just a few bites each. Warm tea. Always combine a little protein with anything you eat, you need it. He'll take from you, until you have nothing left."

"It's all kind of surreal, isn't it?" Miriah asked, as Corso and Felix came back into the living area, carrying a couple of cups of tea and some crackers. "Thanks, sweetie," she smiled at Corso.

Corso turned to Mags, "Felix said you had a vision of our son. Tell me about him." She could hear the excitement in his voice, the need to know everything he could about his unborn child. She smiled at him then started to speak, a dreamy look on her face as she recalled the infant.

"He will have your black hair, Mir, but Corso's eyes. Dark skinned, like his dad, and the sweetest smile. In my vision, the card on the table beside where I was holding him said he weighed nine pounds at birth, and that he was very healthy. There was this.. I don't know… feeling about him, he was just so serene and knowing. He's going to heal you, somehow, Mir. I feel it."

Miriah frowned at her Jedi sister, not understanding how her child could heal her, but trusting Magdalane. "Nine pounds? Oh stars, that's big." She looked down at herself, wondering how she was going to be able to move if her son got that big. She sipped her tea, feeling a little stronger.

Magdalane got up, moving to the nearby chair. "When are you going to tell Mom?" she asked, knowing that would be stressful. "You can always wait until after your first trimester, that's pretty standard, but you will have to let her know."

"Awww Mags, can't you tell her? You told her about our wedding, and that was fine. You know if it comes from you it's a hundred times better than if it comes from me." Miriah set her cup down, and grabbed a cracker, already stressing about contact with her only parent. "She will only say, 'oh that's nice' or something anyway, and it will just piss me off, and I'll lose my temper with her, then there will be that to get over." She looked at her family around her, "This is my family, and Maura and Aric. I don't really care what Mom thinks anyway." She turned to Corso, "You tell her, love. She likes you." She gave him a hopeful smile, but it faded when she saw him shake his head.

"Your mom does love you, beautiful, she just doesn't always know how to approach you. You can be a little intimidating," he told Miriah. He could see the wave of fatigue wash over her then, and moved from the chair to sit beside her, holding her close, trying to will his strength to her. Mags saw it as well, and knew that even moving it aside with the force would only stall it. Her sister needed nourishment and rest.

"Corso, take her home. I'll be over later, but she needs rest and food more than anything else at the moment." She smoothed Miriah's hair, helping her stand. "Can you ride, sweetie? Here, hold onto me while Corso gets the speeder turned." She helped Miriah onto the speeder, and when she was convinced they'd make the short journey without incident, kissed her sister's cheek and then Corso's, and told him to keep her cool and still once they got home.

They set off, and before they'd turned onto the main path Miriah was asleep, resting on Corso's back. When he felt it, he slowed down, worried that she wasn't holding on well enough. When they arrived home, she startled awake, embarrassed. Corso supported her, not wanting another fainting episode, walking with her into their cool, dark room. As he got her settled on their bed, tears started to roll down her face, and she was unable to hide or stop them.

"Oh, Corso, I'm so tired. I hate feeling so helpless, but I want Devin to be healthy. I know it seems stupid, but would you stay with me for a few minutes?" She looked almost sad, but he knew she was just beyond tired.

"I'll stay with you forever, sweetheart," he teased her, getting only half a smile. "I'll ask Risha if she'll make that soup you like, that might work well." He pressed her head down gently on his shoulder, softly rubbing her back, knowing she'd be asleep in minutes, if that long. He listened to her breathing, and closed his eyes, recalling Mag's description of their son, and just couldn't keep the smile off his face. He drifted off to sleep with his wife, still smiling.


	44. Chapter 44

1.

Aric staggered up the ramp of the ship, coughing violently. Dammit, it's got to be that flu, he thought. He stopped short before the twins could see him and diverted to the medbay, hoping Dorne could give him something. Even if she couldn't, he didn't want the twins sick. They were getting teeth now and irritable anyway, and it had been a long mission. He loved them but all he could think of right now was a hot shower and bed.

Elara turned when she saw him, and gasped. He leaned against the cot, coughing again. She ran a scan and identified the virus. "I'm sorry, Lieutenant, I can help you with the fever and cough, but it just has to run its course otherwise," she told him, injecting him with a stim labeled "cough relief". As he turned toward their quarters, Elara reminded him to wash his hands so that he wouldn't infect the babies. He took the long way around to quarters, and went straight to the shower. When he came out, Maura was there with some soup and cold water. He didn't say much, his throat tortured from the cold air on Ilum and all the coughing he'd done, but the icy water felt terrific, and he was grateful to have someone who took care of him.

"I'd kiss you, hon, but I don't want you to be sick, or the twins," he told her, a longing look in his eyes. She just shushed him, and went to get more water for him. When she returned, he was already asleep, but his skin felt cooler. She went back to care for the babies, thinking she'd just put them down to sleep in medbay and she'd stay on the couch in the lounge area, just to let Aric rest and maybe not get sick herself.

When she woke in the middle of the night, she knew she'd failed. Her fever had her looking for water, and with a bottle in her hand she found the mini scanner. Yep, there it was, Transdoshian flu. Wonderful, she thought. She tiptoed into the medbay to scan the twins, who were, thankfully, not infected. Yet, she thought. Transdoshian flu was contagious even in open areas, on a ship in a confined area, it had to be everywhere. She wanted to lie back down, but with the thought of two sick babies, she instead started disinfecting, reactivating the ship droid to help her. When all the surfaces they could get to were virus free, she headed for their quarters, telling the ship droid to inform the crew that they were in quarantine there, and to limit any other infections only the droid would bring them food and water.

"Intercom me if there's any issues with the babies, and tell Elara I'm sorry," she told C2. He acknowledged her request, telling her "Master, all will be well. The twins will be well looked after."

She crawled into bed beside Aric, who opened his eyes but didn't really wake up. She was shaking, chilled, and when she snuggled into his warmth, he put his arms around her. She fell asleep, exhausted from her disinfection spree.

She woke to the intercom, C2 informing her that the babies had been scanned again and were virus free. She could hear them happily chattering away in their chairs, just starting finger foods and loving the adventure of them. The droid was bringing an assortment of breakfast things shortly, he'd said. She sat up, waking Aric up when she did.

"What are you doing here, you're going to….wait, you already are, I can tell you have fever now," he told her as he frowned. "I'm sorry, sweetie, I was hoping you wouldn't get it."

"The babies are ok, and C2 and I disinfected the ship last night, so maybe we'll get lucky and they'll escape it. I started treatment last night. As of now, we're under quarantine here until we're both virus free."

He sat there a few minutes in silence, and turned to her. "You mean, we're here, in our quarters, alone—we can't leave and no one can come in here? Hell, Major, we should have gotten sick a long time ago." He grinned at her, and she had to laugh.

2.

Corso looked up at the clear, blue of the sky above him and the herd of bantha that he and the ranch foreman, Rizzo, were tagging, and was happy. It was a clear crisp day, first one without rain in about two weeks, and they were behind culling this herd for market. They'd started early, he'd left Miriah sleeping well before dawn, and were almost done. He looked up when he heard the high-pitched whine, and saw her coming across the pasture on the little one person speeder he'd gotten her when they'd bought this place, thinking it would be easier for her to get around that way. Now, it just made him cringe, thinking about her crashing it.

He crossed the small enclosure to greet her, helping her off and stealing a kiss in the process. She looked radiant, wearing a grey loose sweater that made her eyes look almost clear and her hair up. She still didn't have a baby bump, he thought, but soon. He grinned at her when she pulled a picnic lunch out of the tiny cargo area, and led her over to a lumbering tree to sit in the shade. "This is great, kitten, it's already been a long day but we're almost done here." He explained to her what they were doing and why, and she nibbled along on the lunch she'd brought. The nausea was gone and she'd managed to put two pounds of the eleven she'd lost back on, and he didn't worry so much about her now.

"It's been quite a day of talking," she was telling him. "Risha thinks she would like to take over operations at Port Nowhere. Guss is staying home for now. Bow is thinking of going with Risha as an enforcer, and Akaavi would like to stay here. So now, I have to ask you what it is that you want to do. I have to give Garza an answer next week." She looked up at him from where she'd stretched out on the blanket. He'd actually already been thinking about it, but was no nearer an answer that he thought would make them both happy than he had been a month ago.

"Well, I'd be happy for Akaavi to stay here, and any of the others who would want to. Risha will do an amazing job at the Port, and that would be one less thing for you to worry about." He shifted around to put her head on his thigh. "I don't want to entirely give up the missions. I enjoy them. I just think that maybe we don't renew for the supply cycle and take them on a case by case basis. Especially as you get further along, I think that flexibility is important."

"We've always been attuned to each other," she grinned up at him, "I told Risha and Akaavi almost word for word that same thing." She sighed in satisfaction. "So that's settled. I know you're anxious about me in space again, but believe me we won't be putting this little guy in harm's way. I don't want to take anything until he's here, that is, if that's good for you?"

"It's perfect, love, and thank you for this. You're right, I'd be worried every second, I can't help it." She reached up to put her finger on his lips.

"We'll go to Coruscant next week after my doctor's appointment?" He nodded, kissing her fingers.


	45. Chapter 45

1.

Maura looked around at the toys and baby things scattered over the lounge of the ship. The crew never complained, just took it in stride. Aric and Tanno were at a remote outpost, delivering an ambassador for treaty talks. Elara was taking a break, but until a few minutes ago she'd been playing as hard as the twins. Maura had asked the young medic once if she minded the twins on board. Her reply had made Maura laugh, she'd told her CO that she had all the fun of babies without having to pay for their schooling. Thank the stars they're napping, Maura thought, they're wearing me out. After recovering from the flu, Maura had been working nonstop. She and Aric had enjoyed their little quarantine, though, she thought with a smile. She'd just picked up the toys when she heard the ship's door open. The men came in quietly, never sure if they'd wake sleeping babies or not.

"Hey Major," Tanno called out as he went toward his quarters, eager to shed armor. Aric strode over to her, grabbing her for a kiss before he went to do the same. She followed him into their quarters, admiring the view of him as he quickly unlatched plate and stacked it neatly in a trunk. She lost herself as her eyes feasted, thinking of the evening before, when she'd touched all those places she was looking at now. He couldn't help but notice her attention, and before she could snap herself out of her reverie, he'd used that beautiful, muscled body to pin her between the wall and himself, running his hands under her shirt as he kissed her. She was melting against him, helpless whenever he touched her, when the holo chime started. He didn't hear it at first, he was just too focused, but he did feel her stiffen and looked up with a frown.

"I hate that thing," he growled as he let his hands drop and gave her space enough to walk toward it. He watched as she moved to answer the call, appreciating the view. He saw the image of her mother as the call connected, and saw Maura school her face into a neutral expression. He didn't join her, but he could tell by her body language that she wasn't enjoying the call. When she disconnected, she returned to him but instead of passion, there was hurt in her eyes.

"Honey, what's wrong?" he gathered her in a hug. She sighed.

"She knows something is going on with one of us, but it's not my news to tell, and now she's angry with all of us. I hate that," she told him. "Mir has to tell her, just so she'll back off, before I lose it with them both." She shifted to push him backward onto the bed. "Now, where were we…"

2.

Felix watched his wife as she attempted to show her padawan a lightsaber move, one he'd seen her wield with great success many times. Nadia, however, showed her typical impatience and groused at having to learn this when she could just use her mind. No matter how many times Magdalane had told her she'd need both, the younger woman stubbornly refused to listen. Felix had grown to dislike Nadia because of this attitude, and he wondered if he'd be able to hold his tongue the next time she turned that snotty face to Mags.

Magdalane glanced to him, reading his emotions, and raised her eyebrow at him. He tried to reassure her with his smile, but she knew he was irritated. She dismissed Nadia for the afternoon, and the padawan glared at Felix as she stalked out. He shook his head, and focused on Mags as she gathered the target droids off the mats.

She'd just turned to ask Felix what was going on with him and Nadia, when the holo chime sounded. She took his hand and they walked to the holo, and Felix pushed the receive button. Sarai's image wavered then steadied.

"Hello, hello," she said, her gaze taking in their joined hands and relaxed faces. "I'm wondering, do you two have some news for me? Magdalane, you know I can feel there's something going on out there."

Magdalane schooled her expression and shut down her mind, hoping to not give anything away. "Why no, Mother, just our usual daily activities. You know, training and traveling to the next mission. What do you feel?"

Her mother scowled at her, "Really? You girls think that I don't care what you're doing, but I do. And I can use the force just like you can, Magdalane. Don't think I won't figure it out." And with that, she was gone.

Magdalane turned her back to Felix, and he saw her shoulders shaking, her head bent, and was about to comfort her when he realized she was laughing, so hard that she couldn't breathe. It made him smile, the sound of her laughter, and it transformed her normally serious face. He imagined that she looked like this as a young girl, joyous and open. When she was able to speak again, she leaned against him, still bursting out into laughter.

"Oh, Miriah, she's after you now," she said. "Mother is on the warpath, thinking that we're plotting something, I guess. Miriah hasn't told her about the baby yet, and she can feel it in the force that we're all hiding something. Just, the look on her face, it was just like when we were kids and actually were plotting against her." She sat down on the couch, breathless, and pulled him down beside her. "I'll send Miriah a note, so she can be prepared." She was still smiling when she looked at him and asked," You know, your feelings about Nadia aren't without basis, but I keep hoping the anger can be redirected."

"I won't tolerate her abusing you, Mags, when you've done nothing but try your best to help her harness and use her force power." She kissed his cheek, but he turned his head and changed her chaste kiss into one filled with passion, feeling her respond. This is how it had been lately, since she'd stopped obsessing about having a baby, she was more relaxed and he was less worried about pushing her. Lots more fun, he thought. He stood and led her to their quarters, and he made her forget everything but him.

3.

Miriah was napping when the holo chime sounded, and Corso walked to the next room to answer. He was a little surprised when his mother in law appeared before him, but not concerned. Until she spoke, that is.

"Young man, where is Miriah? I wish to speak to her, now." Her tone and look had his protective instincts flaring, and he looked at her warily.

"She's resting at the moment, I don't want to wake her. Can she call you when she…."

"I said now, not at her convenience."

He visibly bristled at that, "I will have her call you when she is awake…" reaching for the disconnect switch but was stopped by Miriah's hand on his. She stepped closer and kissed him, feeling her mother's disdain, and turned to her.

"Mother, congratulations. You just pissed off the sweetest man in the galaxy. Now, what is so important that you would be rude to my husband?" Miriah sent her mother a look so cold that Corso flinched.

Sarai looked chagrined at that, " I apologize, I allowed my temper to take over. I'm sorry, Corso, I had no right"

"'There is no emotion, only peace', right?" Miriah snickered at her mother's expression. "Now, what is it that you called for?"

"You don't have to answer, I see it now. I just knew there was something that you girls were hiding, and I let it get the better of me that I didn't know. " Her voice softened. "I'm so excited for you, Miriah, babies are always a good thing. Again, I'm sorry, I was out of line. Please, take care of each other, and I hope you'll let me know how things are going. I-I do love you, Miriah." With that she was gone, and Miriah let out a breath.

"I'm sorry, love, that she was rude." He just held her close to him, she could feel his strong, steady heart beating.

"It's fine, it's over now, and we don't have to worry about telling her." He pulled back to look in her eyes, "Rest well?" She nodded, and snuggled close again. He could feel the differences in her body when he held her, the fullness of her, with just a tiny belly that he loved. She worried that he wouldn't want to be with her when she started showing, but she had no idea how much seeing that sweet belly moved him. He was looking forward to feeling his son move, but it hadn't happened yet. As they stood there, blissfully just drinking each other in, the holo chimed again. He grinned at her, "Your turn to answer." She playfully swatted at him as he danced away, and she turned to see Maura.

"Hey you guys, you'll never guess who called earlier in a mood…"

"Yeah I can, she called here and was rude to Corso when he wouldn't wake me up," Miriah told her.

"Wow, I'm sorry, Cor, that you saw that side of her," Maura mused. "Oh well, she'll get over it. Mags called me after she was pretty rude to her, too. Mags couldn't stop laughing, you know how she'd get the giggles when we were cooking up some trouble? Just like that. It was amazing to see Mags that amused, I was beginning to think the Jedi had trained it out of her."

Miriah laughed at that, and told Maura she was doing well. They had plans to get everyone together in two weeks when they were all on Dantooine again. When they disconnected, she went to sit with Corso on the porch, in the swing they both loved.

"I really am sorry that happened," she told him.

"I told you, I've got your back, whether it's from Imps, rakghouls, or moms," he smiled at her. She smiled back, knowing it was true.


	46. Chapter 46

The three sisters were sitting together outside, watching Felix and Aric playing with the babies. Risha and Elara were chatting nearby as well, just as much a part of the family as anyone. . Miriah repeatedly scanned the sky, her anxiety almost palpable. Corso had been gone a week—_a whole week! _Miriah was beside herself.

"Hey, when did I become this needy woman who can't seem to function without her man around?" she asked her sisters.

Maura snorted. "About the time you left Ord Mantell looking for your stolen ship with a handsome Mantellian," she replied, ducking the popcorn her sister threw at her.

"How long is it that he's been gone again?" Magdalane asked, a false look of concern on her face. The popcorn continued to fly. It was an honor, really, that the governor on Ord Mantell had negotiated to buy ronto from a former son of the planet, Miriah just wasn't sure why he'd needed to take them. At least with this baby boy growing, I've not had any problem sleeping, she thought. She rubbed her hand over the visible presence of her child, something she'd found herself doing more often now that her stomach was no longer flat. Magdalane had already "looked" at him, proclaiming him in awesome shape.

"Mir, I hate you," Maura told her now. "From behind, you can't even tell you're expecting. I gained weight everywhere, you're gonna look like you have a hutt ball under your shirt."

The sisters laughed. "Well Maura, you did have two fighting for space. Besides, if he does get to be a nine pounder, I'll probably not be able to walk by the end." Miriah hadn't really bought maternity clothes, but extra large stretchy tshirts, which were more comfortable for her, but with the recent growth spurt she wasn't sure that was going to work for the duration. Her hair had grown an inch in the last few weeks, not to mention the need for larger undergarments. Corso was in for a surprise, she thought. She was starting to feel movement inside, but hadn't yet felt it from outside. She sighed, missing him again. He'd called every night, sometimes twice, but it wasn't the same.

The babies delighted in the attention of the adults, and Miriah found herself not wanting to let Calleigh go when it was nap time. The little girl hung on to her aunt, too, and would have cried at the separation had it not been her daddy who took her. With the babies sleeping, the guys started to work with the grill.

"Hey, Spitfire, when is your ugly half coming in?" Aric asked her, wielding the firestarter.

She sighed, "He should have been here by now, but who knows what customs had him do, since he was transporting livestock." They'd just gotten the thing started when she heard the whine of a speeder approaching, and had to calm herself to keep from running to it. She saw him walking quickly toward the deck, smiling and waving at everyone but making tracks straight to her. She stood just as he got to her, and they ignored the whistles and hoots as he kissed her thoroughly. He didn't care, he'd missed her so much that just touching her face and kissing her fed a need in him, a temporary fix until he could have her alone.

He lightly rubbed her belly, whispering to her how much he'd missed her, missed them. One more kiss, and I will be okay, he thought. Then I'll be social. He turned to talk to everyone, but never let go of his wife, craving her touch. His nose was already happy, her familiar scent calming him. He finally let go of her hand to help with the grilling, and the girls retreated to the kitchen to get the other things ready.

Miriah had a huge smile on her face, her world was right again with him home. "Maura, you never mentioned this part of pregnancy," sending her a pointed look, at which Maura smiled slyly.

"Finding it hard to concentrate on anything but him? Oh yeah, the hormones definitely boost desire. And other things." She nudged her little sister with her elbow, and they giggled together. Risha overheard this exchange, rolled her eyes and said, "Believe me, they don't need any incentive." They all laughed as Miriah blushed, but didn't deny Risha's observation. It was true, she thought, they did enjoy each other, but that was as it should be. She glanced out the window to see his brown eyes searching for her, and felt that familiar zing in her gut when her gaze connected with his, and it made her smile.

Corso saw her smile, and it burned inside him. He'd never been away from her as long as he just had been, not in the almost three years they'd been together. He was so lost in thinking about her he missed something that Aric said to him, which made them all laugh.

"She's not going anywhere, man," Aric teased him. Aric remembered that feeling, felt it still, that he'd never get enough of Maura. He smiled to himself, thinking of being with her the evening before, and again this morning. Since the twins were getting a little older, they'd taken advantage of every opportunity. He figured once they started walking, there'd be little peace.

Felix had been quiet, but broke his silence. "You guys got room in the dad's club?" The other two stared at him, wide eyed. Corso spoke first, "Of course we do, I just didn't know. Congrats!" He and Aric both slapped him on the back.

"That's exciting, and even more exciting that we know before the women do!" Aric laughed.

"You guys are the first. Mags is probably telling them now." He smiled, thinking of her joy earlier this morning. He didn't think he'd stopped smiling since she'd jumped up and down in their room, holding the scanner in one hand and pumping her other in a fist. Their daughter would be almost the same age as Corso's son.

Mags was indeed letting her sisters know her news, which was received with hugs and tears. "Mags, our babies will be so close in age! That's wonderful! And a girl, oh, I'm so happy for you!" Miriah cried easily these days, but at least this time there was a good reason.

"I just had a feeling, if I could relax about it, it'd happen," Mags smiled, "and don't worry, I've already told Mom, so she won't be calling and yelling at anybody." Miriah was still angry over that episode. "Besides, I still need a girl's name, so start thiking." They spent a few minutes tossing names around, laughing at some of the combos, when Miriah felt it—a very distinct, sharp kick. She stopped taking things out of the refrigerator and just looked around, wide eyed, for a few seconds before running outside.

Her sisters looked at each other, puzzled, and followed her. Miriah ran as fast she could manage to her husband, but when Corso saw her, he went on alert, thinking something was wrong. She was slightly out of breath when she reached him, so he still wasn't sure what was happening. She grabbed his hand and placed it where she'd felt the kick and almost as soon as she did, the baby kicked out again.

The look on Coros's face was priceless, a combination of wonder and delight. He couldn't move, captivated by the feel of his son. They stood a few minutes, absorbed in each other and their baby, before realizing their family stood around them, smiling. They all started talking at once, Risha making Miriah sit so that everyone could take a turn at trying to feel Devin kick.

Felix kept an anxious watch over Mags. She'd told him she was feeling fine, other than a little tired, but as he was always watching out for her as his job, it seemed a natural extension to watch her now. He did see that she sat down more often, but that was a good thing. She and Miriah were sitting together talking, while Maura, Risha, and Elara carried things in and out, setting up their dinner. Miriah had, as was her habit, prepared most everything in advance the day before. He smiled as he saw Mags touch Miriah's belly, looking forward to the day when he'd get to do the same to her. Corso saw it as well, and nudged Felix with his elbow.

When they'd all had dinner, and the babies had entertained some more, it was getting late and everyone was ready for bed. Maura and Aric left first with the babies, since they were getting cranky, and Miriah had held Colin almost all evening. "They recognize a partner in mischief, that's why they love you and Tanno so much," Maura had said, and Miriah thought they were probably right. When Miriah put Colin in his seat, she leaned over to buckle the harness, and Calleigh caught her hair. Miriah smiled up at her, and the tiny girl let go of her handful of black hair to softly touch her aunt's cheek. There was recognition in her silver eyes, identical to Miriah's, that brought tears to her aunt's. Miriah kissed the tiny hand, which brought a smile. When she straighted again, she saw Maura looking tenderly at them.

"They both love you, Mir, I do, too. Thanks for another wonderful day. When Devin gets here, we move these to our house for awhile, okay?" Miriah nodded at her sister, who hugged her as she got in the speeder. Felix and Mags left soon after, the emotions and excitement of the day catching up to Magdalane.

Corso waited until the last speeder left to pull Miriah to him, leaving no doubt what he was thinking. They wasted no time in finding their bed, and he delighted in lightly caressing every inch of her, enjoying the changes even a week had brought. He discovered that she was even more sensitive to his touch, and her cries were wreaking havoc on his control, which completely shattered when she started running her tongue along his ear.

When they were resting, with him spooning her and lightly rubbing her tummy, he asked her what she thought about Magdalane and Felix's daughter. "I'm glad they're having a baby, don't get me wrong, but it did feel a little strange. And now, she can't help me like she did Maura, it would put her in labor." She looked thoughtful. "I just realized that. I had been kinda looking forward to that," she said.

When Corso looked confused by that, she elaborated. "When Maura was in labor, Mags used the force to take almost all the pain of the contractions into herself. I could see the agony Mags was in, but she's so strong that she just fought it back with force power. " She shifted to look into his eyes, "You'll be with me, right? I mean, it won't be pretty or anything…." He cut her off with a kiss.

"Of course, I'll be there. Darlin', you need to get used to me always being there, good and bad times, no matter what. I know you think I won't like the way you'll look at term, or that I'll feel trapped, but Miriah? You're wrong. I don't get to say that often," he chuckled as she punched his arm, "but this time, you're wrong." He snuggled closer to her. "I love seeing this," he told her as he touched her tummy. "Not only is it a precious child, one we want so much," he kissed the taunt skin, just as his son kicked against him, making him laugh in delight. "It says that you're mine, you want to be with me. Because I get a little insecure about that sometimes, too." He blushed a little, but looked into her eyes. "This past week was hell, I can't imagine not being able to see you and touch you ever again." He kissed her again.

"I am yours, you are mine, always. Remember that, love. I am the luckiest girl in any galaxy, as long as I have you."


	47. Chapter 47

1.

Corso looked at the room he'd just painted and was satisfied. He'd gotten up after Miriah went to sleep to get this done, mostly because he didn't want her around the paint fumes or up on a ladder. Akaavi had helped him at first, but he made her go to bed when she started yawning. He was restless, even though he'd worked around the ranch all day. The vague worry that had started as a joke by Aric at their last cookout had nagged his subconscious, even though it shouldn't have. He'd been staring at Miriah and not listening when Aric said, "She's not going anywhere, man." He thought nothing of it at first, then in the past week since he'd be doing something and letting his mind wander, and there it would be. He really didn't think she was going anywhere, but she was getting a little antsy about being planetside. He'd seen her yesterday looking at the sky, and he could almost feel her longing to be up there, on her ship. He sighed, he knew she'd not said anything and that he might be assuming something not true, but it didn't make that feeling in his stomach go away.

He slid into their bed, not wanting to wake her. She rolled toward him, putting her hand out to touch his chest. She smiled in her sleep, and slowly brushed her fingertips over his skin, up to his face. She scooted closer, hooking her leg over his, causing his hearbeat to pick up. He was confused, because she still didn't seemed awake at all. He rolled to face her, kissing her forehead, and her eyes fluttered open. She gave him a sultry smile, and pulled his head down, kissing him deeply. He groaned and tried to speak, but she quieted him with her fingers on his mouth. She ran her hands over his hair, and whispered to him, "I want you." He felt a rush of pure desire, was suddenly acutely aware of her now-lush body against him. He didn't need any encouragement, really, he'd been ready since she'd first touched him.

Later, as they lay pressed against each other, she looked up at him with a quirky grin, "I'd been dreaming about you, sugar, and suddenly I opened my eyes and there you were." She was still lightly running her fingertips over him. He caught her hand and kissed her fingers.

"I should be thanking you, love, that was amazing," he whispered, "and just what I needed. I – I don't ever want to be without you, ever. And I worry about that, a lot, actually. That you're unhappy but won't tell me, or that you wish you hadn't taken this path with me"

"You shouldn't," she murmured to him, kissing his neck, her voice husky with passion, "you are the first and only man I've ever loved, the only one I ever let touch my heart." He kissed her, savoring her words, memorizing this moment, this feeling. "Wherever you are, I am. " He felt his son, kicking against him, and smiled, his mind at ease. "But why do you smell like paint?" He grinned in the night.

2.

Aric was awake as well, but not enjoying himself very much. Calleigh had an ear infection, and the only place she was happy was lying on her daddy's chest, so instead of being in bed with Maura, he was on the couch. As if thinking of her had called her, Maura tiptoed out to where he was with the baby, wearing only her nightshirt. He shifted uncomfortably, careful not to wake his daughter.

"She's sleeping, at least," his wife said with a smile. "I couldn't, I miss you in there." He growled at her, pulling her to him with his free arm.

"You could at least stay out here and make out with me," he whispered to her, wrapping his hand around her leg and pulling her to him. "It wasn't exactly what I had in mind, but I'll take what I can get."

She knelt beside the couch. "You know that's not how it will go. It'll start out like that, but you know how it is with us." She touched his cheek. "Besides, Elara said the medicine should have her eased by tomorrow." She had a point, he thought. Even before they kissed the first time, her pure sensuality had his senses on overload. Just thinking about her in her armor, assault cannon on her shoulder….no, gotta shut that down right now, he thought, even as he savored the memory. He sighed, knowing he'd do anything for his kids, but wishing he could just go with Maura now.

Maura felt the tiny girl's face, and grabbed a scanner. "No fever, and the inflammation in her ear is a lot better." She smiled at her husband, "I think it might be safe to put her in her crib now." She lifted the sleeping child and took her to her usual bed. The baby shifted around a little when Maura put her down, but didn't wake. She was straightening when she felt Aric's hands around her waist.

"Now, come put me to bed, beautiful," he purred at her.

3.

Felix watched Magdalane sleep, still amazed that she was so calm about the baby. He'd asked her many times now if there was anything wrong, but she insisted she was fine and their daughter was fine. Still, something was , if not wrong, not entirely right either. It was early yet, but Mags had been asleep for an hour. He got up, thinking a shower would relax him and help him sleep.

When he got in bed, she woke, sitting up suddenly, startled. She glanced at him and started crying, not able to tell him anything. He just held her, feeling her sorrow in her force aura. He was truly worried now, she was usually so calm and reasoned. When the sobs had lessened, he turned her face to him.

"It's okay to tell me what's bothering you, sweetie. Let me help."

She drew her knees up, hugging them, like he'd seen Miriah do many times. "I feel like I took something from Miriah and Corso, something precious. I didn't intend for things to happen the way they did." She broke out in sobs again, against his chest.

"Shhh sweetie, I'm sure they're only happy for us. You can tell when someone is lying, you know Miriah wasn't when she said how happy she was at the news. Remember?" She nodded, and gave him a weak smile. "Now, stretch back out, and put your head right here," he patted his shoulder. She did as he requested, and he sighed happily. "Please, Mags, don't keep this stuff inside, share it with me, okay?" She nodded, and he gently rubbed her back, feeling her relax against him.


	48. Chapter 48

Miriah folded the last of the newborn clothing into the labeled bin on the closet shelf. She knew Akaavi and Risha thought her obsessive organization had gone too far, but when all she had to do was reach in the correctly labeled bin and take out what she wanted, they'd see she was right. She looked around the nursery, only three more months and he'd be here, she thought. Cor did a great job with the paint, it was exactly how she'd envisioned it. She snapped her fingers and started at a brisk walk toward the hangar holding the _Stardancer_, remembering the stash she left there from her last shopping trip on Nar Shadaa. It was there that Corso found her, looking fondly at what had been her home for so many years. He walked up to her and threw his arm around her shoulders, touching her head with his.

"I kinda miss her, don't you?" he said, inspecting the hull with his eyes. She gave him a quizzical look.

"You miss being on the ship? Really?"

"Of course I do, some of the best and most memorable times of my life happened aboard that ship," he grinned at her. "Hey! Let's take her up for a bit, I'm sure she's as bored as you have been lately."

She turned and froze him with look, "Are you presuming to know my mind again, Corso Riggs?" He took a few steps backward, putting up his hands in front of him, his eyes wide.

"Whoa, are you channeling my mom? That's exactly the tone of voice she would use when she thought I was planning some stunt that would get me hurt or in trouble. It's the Mom Voice!" She almost laughed, but didn't want him to think she was forgetting what he'd said, and kept her stare on him. "No, love, I just figured you might like some flying time, it's been a little while since you've been zero G." His voice was gentle, a deep toned drawl, one that melted her no matter how angry she was. He took her hand in his, and punched in the code to unlock the pressure sealed hatch with the other.

She had a little trouble with the ramp, its angle seeming steeper now that she was carrying so much weight in front of her. He helped her up and closed the hatch behind them. "I'll let Akaavi know what we're doing, so she doesn't worry when she sees us lift off." She nodded, and continued toward the bridge, where she started doing the preflight check. Corso joined her on the bridge and started his own preflight duties. This ship could be flown solo, she thought, but it was so much better when she had a copilot. She felt that familiar jolt of adrenaline when the preflight engines hummed, and she grinned at her husband across the navcomp.

Corso saw her grin and returned it, feeling a little excited himself. He recalled when he'd been aboard for the first time, when the woman he'd realized he was in love with had just put a blaster bolt in a thief's head, and it hadn't bothered him one bit. She'd sashayed up the ramp, slender hips twitching, and, turning to look at him over her shoulder, she'd winked. That was it, he thought, the moment he knew he'd found the one he was supposed to be with forever. He broke off his memory when he heard the overhead doors of the hangar whir and felt the ship rise gently off the floor. She was the best pilot he'd ever flown with, and even six months pregnant could fly circles around most. They glided up, up and into the clear sky, reaching orbit in minutes, and broke through to do barrel rolls around asteroids. Miriah's giggles were music he'd missed hearing. Not that she was unhappy, but that she was just enjoying being in the moment and not planning her son's first years.

When her arms were tired from wrestling the freighter, they returned to orbit Dantooine, just enjoying being isolated in the ship. She turned her shining eyes to him, grabbing his hand. "Such a great idea, sugar."

"So I'm forgiven for thinking I knew what you were thinking?" he grinned at her, loving the sheer joy he saw on her face.

"This time," she told him.

Magdalane's ship had just entered orbit around the same planet when she felt her sister's presence, her joy unmistakable. She smiled, telling Felix what she'd felt. "So, you can feel her pretty much anytime? Or just certain times?" he asked her.

"Yes, most of the time when we're both on Dantooine I have to block her, Miriah's a very…uh, passionate… person. It's usually strong emotion that I feel unless I intentionally look for something else." She grimaced, recalling one night before she'd blocked her that she'd been woken several times by Miriah's emotions. Felix laughed at her expression, and turned his attention back to getting their shuttle ready to take down.

Miriah had descended to low level flight, manually piloting her ship to their hangar. Akaavi looked up as she heard the scream of the engines overhead, and smiled. They touched down with barely a thump, and Miriah looked at her husband, still grinning. "This has been wonderful day, I think I'll keep you," she joked as she tugged on a dreadlock. He helped her get out of her captain's chair, supporting her lower back, which had started to get painful when she stayed in one position too long. He felt his son kick when she hugged him, loving the feeling of being touched by them both.

Akaavi met them as they came down the ramp with a hug for Miriah, and she pulled Corso aside as Miriah did a walkaround of the ship.

"The Jedi who claims to be her mother called, crying, wanting to make up," she told him, a look of disapproval on her face. Akaavi had trouble thinking of how cold Sarai had been to her own daughter when she was an infant and up until she was an adult. No mother could have treated her own child like that, was the Mandalorian's opinion. Corso nodded to her, and caught up with Miriah on the other side of the ship.

"Hey, Mir, hold on a second. 'Kaavi just told me that your mom called while we were up," he told her, trying to keep his voice even. She whirled around, a look of contempt on her face.

"She can keep calling, I'm not talking to her yet. She'll have to come up with a better explanation than 'I was upset you were keeping a secret' before she's welcome here."

Corso caught her in a hug, whispering to her, "Don't let it ruin your day, love." She nodded, he was right—they'd had a great time and she wouldn't let her mother spoil it. They walked up to the house, and slowly her good mood was restored. They relaxed in the swing, Miriah sitting against him, as the sun settled in the sky, and he figured it was another memory to hold onto.

Maura and Aric were coming off a mission that went bad, and they'd not yet figured out how to solve the problem. Aric was angry that he'd been on the ship when Maura was in danger, and instead of being loving and supportive, he was growling and snapping. This is not helping, she thought, not at all. She could hear him in the briefing room still, his "I'm the XO" voice in full force. She was sitting in medbay, Elara applying more kolto on her arm from an errant blaster round. The young medic glanced up into Maura's eyes, biting her lip, the look of worry on her face translating into her slightly shaking hands.

"Elara, what's wrong? This is a simple fix, it just singed me. Why are you so jumpy?" Maura was concerned, she didn't often see her squad's medic in anything but her calm and capable mode.

"I'm sorry, sir, I – I just have to confess, when the call came in about the aborted mission, I turned and bumped poor Colin's head on the edge of the holo." Elara's eyes were bright with unshed tears, and she turned away quickly to hide them.

Maura took her arm, "Don't worry about it, Elara, it was an accident. I'm sure he wasn't hurt…oh wait, did Aric yell at you? Is that what's got him so riled up?"

Elara nodded, and said, "He was upset you'd been hurt, that's all. He worries, the whole time you're gone, about something like that happening. I never get upset about it, because I know it comes from concern."

"You mean this happens regularly? And no one's told me?" Maura was very close to seeing red, and definitely ready to have a talk with her husband. She slid off the medbay cot and pulled her shirtsleeve down over the kolto patch.

She approached the briefing room and leaned on the hatch. "Lt. Jorgen, may I speak to you please." The tone was frosty, but the look was glacial. Aric wondered briefly if he should put his armor on first, he knew Maura was pissed off. Hell, he thought, I'm pissed off too, so let's go. He rounded the corner to their quarters, where she was standing very still.

"Close the door, "she snapped at him, and waited for him to comply. When he did, he turned toward her, expecting to get yelled at. Instead, she just looked at him for a minute. When she did speak, it was in a measured tone that belied the emotion underneath. "I don't know how to fix this, Aric. One of us has to be on missions, one of us here. We can be as careful as possible, but there's always a risk that one of us won't make it back. Today, it could've been me, but it also could have easily been you. So, my question is, what do we do?" She turned her back to him in order to blink away the moisture in her eyes.

He stood there, silent. He looked at his beloved, knowing she was speaking the truth, but not having any brilliant solutions for them. She turned back to him, "Regardless, it had nothing to do with Elara, and you shouldn't have yelled at her." He opened his mouth to speak, but quickly shut it again. She was right, he thought, and I need to fix it. That, at least, he could do.

She closed the distance to him, stood nose to nose. Well, nose to chin, she thought. When he gently touched her face, the tears she'd been holding back betrayed her, and he held her close, murmuring to her, "It's okay, honey, I'll fix it. Shhh."

"What are we going to do, Aric?"

"I don't know, but we'll figure something out. And I'm sorry, sweetheart, I just worry about you when you're out there without me." She hugged him, nodding.

"I worry about you, too," she sniffed. He wiped the tears from her face with his thumb, and put his hand close to the door panel.

"Ready?" She nodded, and tried not to laugh when everyone on the crew was standing in the hallway.


	49. Chapter 49

Miriah woke, not for the first time that night. Her almost seven month's pregnant self was having increasing difficulty getting comfortable, not to mention that her son was particularly restless at night. Hope that's not an omen, she thought, I really don't want Devin to be a fellow insomniac. She slid out of bed, knowing that Corso was working harder with the herds than ever, and was beyond tired when he finally came to bed. She quietly left their room, grabbed some clothes from the laundry area, and silently dressed.

Grabbing a bottle of water and some cookies she'd made yesterday, she walked outside and looked around. The moons were pretty full, and there was plenty of light. She had no idea what time it was, but she decided to walk for a little bit, thinking it might help with the restlessness. Miriah struck out toward the south pasture, since she knew there weren't any animals there right now. As she got closer, she could hear the brook that she'd seen on the maps when they bought the place, she'd just never taken the time to walk out this way. She could see the bank now, and decided to walk along it to the lake it fed. The air felt clean, cool and refreshing, and she took several deep breaths. The baby had settled, being comforted by the motion of her walking, and she gently rubbed her expanding middle as she carefully navigated the bank. The water was crystal clear, and just lazily traveled down its path. The sound of it was soothing to her, and she felt herself relax. She crouched beside the brook, trailing her fingers in the cold water, and felt herself smile.

After she'd rested for a few minutes, enjoying a cookie, she stood and resumed her walk. She was just a few steps along when she heard it—a soft cry, questioning and alone. She stopped and looked around but didn't see what it was at first. As she stood there she saw what appeared to be a lump of something in front of her. As she approached it, she saw that it was weakly moving and crying. It was a baby lynx, and it had been injured. It was so young that its eyes hadn't opened yet, and it had claw marks along one side that were still bleeding. It was mewling pitifully now, in pain and scared. The mother instinct in Miriah wouldn't let her leave it to suffer. She tore off her outer shirt and folded it, making a blanket to put the injured kit on. As soon as she touched it the kit started to purr and shiver. Wrapping the poor thing in her shirt, she lifted it to her chest and it quieted. It was so tiny it fit in one hand, and snuggled for warmth. She turned and started back the way she'd come, but she must have walked farther than she'd realized, because she got tired before she could see the house again.

Miriah decided to sit, just for a little bit, to get her bearings and check on the baby lynx. It was sleeping, she guessed, but at least it was still alive. Miriah was starting to shiver a little, since she was just in a thin tshirt now, but she knew the kit needed her other shirt more right now. She stood, and started back up the stream. Step after step, she felt herself growing weary, but she didn't want to stop again unless she had to. As she came up over a rise, she could see her house with what looked liked every light possible on. Oh no, she thought, Corso had woken up and couldn't find her.

She had only the pasture to get across now, but her legs were so tired. Just one foot in front of the other, she thought, I can do this. She was about halfway there when she stumbled and almost fell face first, startling the kit and waking the baby. She landed on her knees, the shock of it traveling up her legs and into her back. She sat, catching her breath and felt the kit move against her as her son moved inside her, both of them urging her to get up and move. She'd just gotten her feet under her when she heard Corso calling her.

"Over here!" she responded, and saw him break into a run in her direction. She knew she must have really frightened him. He was beside her in only a few seconds, fear evident in his eyes, and wrapped her in a hug before she could stop him.

"Thank the stars you're alright. What are you doing out here?" He realized she was holding something, and gave her a puzzled look, "What is this?"

"I found it, all alone and crying, and I couldn't leave it to die," she told him. He took the wrapped bundle and put his arm around her waist, leading her back to the house. "I woke up for the tenth time and didn't want to disturb you, so I got up and the moons were so bright I thought I'd walk outside for a bit, fresh air and all. I'm sorry I worried you."

He stopped and kissed her, "As long as you're okay, I'm not upset."

They went inside and Corso put the bundle on his work table to see what was inside. He couldn't have been more surprised to see the lynx kitten, and figured the wounds were from one of the wild kath hounds that roamed around the ranch. He put some ointment on the wounds, and found a dropper and warmed some milk, feeding the kit until it was full.

"Poor little guy, or girl, rather. She surely wouldn't have lasted until morning, Mir. See, she's warm and full now. You keeping her for a pet?" He looked up at her hopefully, and smiled when she nodded. She'd found and lined a basket with soft towels and Corso put the sleeping kit inside. They took the new addition to their room and placed the basket in the corner, where they could hear her purr.

Corso led her to the bed, and they wrapped themselves around each other. "Never figured you'd be bringing home stray animals, love." He chuckled, "She'll have to be a house pet, she'll never survive outside." Miriah nodded and yawned, suddenly tired.

"Sorry for all this," she told him, and just gently squeezed her, "I know how tired you must be."

"Don't worry about me," he told her. He'd never tell her how afraid he'd been when he couldn't find her, how he'd wondered if he'd upset her and she'd just taken off. Logically, he knew better but dead tired and half asleep it had seemed plausible. He just held her close as she drifted to sleep, feeling the faint kicks of his son as he, too, seemed to settle in for a nap.


	50. Chapter 50

Maura was a little disconcerted at the total silence in the ship. One year and one month ago, she thought, I had just given birth to the twins, and now I'm leaving them. She'd been moving in a daze all day, not really seeing anything around her, just feeling lost and empty. Since the twins had become mobile, the ship just wasn't big enough or safe enough for tiny hands that pulled and twisted things, so they'd decided that they'd try, for this mission, to leave the twins at home. With Miriah. Who volunteered, even though she had to do some contortions to get around her pregnant belly to pick them up. They both loved their aunt, and this should be a short mission, so they decided to give it a try. Maura had only called three times today, and Aric once. Maura sighed, hoping they'd made a good decision. Corso would be there a majority of the time as well, and Mir said she'd bring her C2 unit to help out.

Aric found Maura on the bridge, staring at the elongated stars flying past at hyperspeed. "Maura, honey, you know they're fine. When I called, Corso was in the floor playing with the kids and Miriah was cooking their favorite pasta and cheese. Everyone was happy. Except I can see it's killing you inside."

"It just seems like I'm shirking my responsibility somehow, I feel guilty that I'm off and my preggo sister is taking care of my two toddlers." She turned away from him, anxiety written across her usually calm face. "Maybe it will be better tomorrow." She let Aric lead her to the galley to have dinner. When she reached the crew, they all seemed a little subdued. Tanno was downright morose, picking at a dish that he usually liked.

"I miss the little guys," he said, looking up at Maura as she approached the table. "Have you talked to them today?"

"Yes, they're fine, and I miss them too," she told Tanno. She sat heavily, picking at her food as well. Aric held her other hand, and fed her a bite from his plate. She took it with a smile at him, somehow knowing they all felt the same made her feel a little less anxious about the absence of little people. She managed to eat a little, and then went to their quarters. The navcomp would let them know when they'd exited hyperspace, and they could all rest until then. She'd just gotten settled in bed when she heard the holo. She jumped up, thinking the worst, and was pleasantly surprised to see Magdalane instead.

"Hey stranger," Maura told her older sister. "How are you, Mags?" She really didn't need to ask, Mags was glowing with health, her own pregnancy still in early stages. Babies everywhere, Maura thought.

"I'm well, but I'm worried about Miriah. I've tried calling her all day, but no one is there." Maura explained what was going on, and Mags sighed with relief.

"I know it must have been hard to leave them, but you know they're being cared for," Mags told her sister, seeing the anxiety on her face. "Enjoy this little bit of time, you'll see them soon." They signed off, and Maura returned to bed. Aric was on watch, and he'd hand off to Tanno soon, but she wasn't sure she could stay awake. Sure enough, as soon as she stretched out, she was sleeping, the stress of the day weighing heavily.

Miriah and Corso had bathed the twins and finally gotten all the cheese out of Calleigh's fur. Corso had needed to change his shirt after, he had gotten as wet as the babies. After some snuggles and giggles, two books and a song, they were finally asleep. Miriah looked at her husband and collapsed on the couch, totally worn out. "I know there's two of them, but I'm beginning to have serious doubts about my ability to do this with our own." Corso took her hand in his, pulling her to lie down with her head in his lap.

"It's just different, sweetheart, that's all. I had fun, and I know you did too before you got tired. You'll be fine, besides, they didn't get here at this level of activity. Maura had time to get used to it gradually." He pulled bits of cracker out of her hair, which Colin had taken out of its ponytail earlier.

Miriah smiled, "They are cute, though, when they try to run from each other and end up falling and rolling around giggling." She sighed and closed her eyes, thinking of what needed to be done before the chaos started again in the morning, but only fell asleep instead.

Corso just watched her sleep, thinking how much he loved her and their son, and how lucky he felt just to be with her every day. He thought about the past few months and how he'd been increasingly afraid of losing her, even though she had reassured him on numerous occasions that she was happy with her life and with him. He dozed lightly, and dreamed of his parents, but not the awful dream. This was new, his dad telling him that he needed to let go of the uncertainty, and embrace what was in front of him. When he woke after just a few minutes, he remembered that, and it did give him peace. He gently woke his wife, and helped her upstairs to the room they'd be using for a few days.

Maura woke, amazed that she'd slept the entire hyperspace time, and looked at Aric, also sleeping peacefully. She jumped up, checked the time on Dantooine, and made for the holo. When the call was received, she saw Miriah in her pajamas, the twins in their chairs. Both Colin and Calleigh were laughing at Corso, who was making funny faces as their pancakes cooked. Maura had to smile, the scene was just darn cute. She felt Aric come up behind her to chuckle at the sight as well.

"Hey, look, it's Mom and Dad!" Miriah said to the babies. Calleigh's eyes got big as she saw them, and Colin started chanting "MaMaMaMa". He'd started that just before they'd left, and it grabbed Maura's heart. She waved, unable to speak around the lump in her throat.

"Hey little man," Aric told him, "It's Dada." Colin waved his arms and Calleigh lifted her arms, wanting her dad to hold her.

"They're fine, we're fine, all is well," Miriah told them. Corso waved, stacking pancakes and cutting them into pieces for the twins, who fell on them as if they were starving. "We really did feed them last night, they just love anything Corso does," she told them, nudging him with her elbow. "Ok guys, just like we practiced last night. Wave goodbye, see?" She showed them and they copied her. Aric grinned at them, told them they'd check in later, and disconnected the call.

"They're doing well, and I figured Miriah would be ready to scream by now," Aric said, leading Maura back to bed.

"She's always just adapted to the situation. She had to, especially when she was young. She never knew what would happen day to day." They shared a long shower, and then joined Tanno, Yuun and Elara for breakfast. They'd pick up the diplomat they'd been sent for, then, barring any unforeseen problems, be back on Dantooine in two days.

When they'd finished eating, Aric and Maura went to the bridge. Aric turned to her, "Tell me about what went on when you and Miriah were girls. I always hear things, like you said before, but never the whole situation."

Maura was silent for a few minutes, but Aric waited her out. "You know Miriah was kind of an afterthought when my father was killed. Mother had just, I don't know, checked out of life. She worked, sometimes days at a time, then came home and slept. You know she left me and Mir with the droid when Mir was only a week old?" Aric nodded, watching Maura pace as she talked. "I taught her to talk, to walk, did most of her care when she was an infant and toddler. The droid scared her, and she would screech whenever it would try to dress her. Mother never spent more than a few minutes a day with either of us. I don't think Mother could look at Mir without seeing Dad, and it just shut her down." She sat down again, fidgeting with a pocket. "Mother told Miriah, when she was ten years old, that she'd never loved or wanted another child but she'd agreed to have her because Dad wanted another." That stunned Aric, Sarai had always been so warm and open to him, it was a shock that she would have said something so hateful to her own daughter. "So Mir, thinking that if her own mother didn't love her, no one else would, just turned to me and Mags."

Aric nodded at her again, "You've given her a wonderful gift, then, in trusting the twins to her. You're showing her that not only can she love, but that she has family who loves her back. You're a strong, caring, wonderful mother, Maura. Nothing like what you grew up with. You've left the twins for a few days, yes, but with someone who loves them almost as much as we do." He held her as she shed a few tears, then looked up at him.

"I'll just be glad to hold them again, " she told him, and he agreed.


	51. Chapter 51

1.

Magdalane felt very distant from her sisters, and knew it was because she had been staying away from Dantooine. She felt she'd needed time, with her husband and herself, to get used to being pregnant. Not to mention the sickness she'd had to force away every day. She knew it wasn't unusual to want to keep to herself at this stage, but she'd begun to feel guilty that she'd not been in contact with them, Miriah especially. Mags knew her youngest sister was a little disappointed that she would be facing her delivery without force help, and that sat on top of Magdalane's guilt. When she'd spent an entire day trying to contact Miriah with no luck, the guilt warped into fear. Miriah's son was going to take after his dad, who was definitely not a small man. After talking to Maura, Mags felt a little better, but she was determined to talk to Miirah.

Corso took the call, smiling at Magdalane when he saw her. "Master Jedi, how are you," he grinned. She had always liked Corso, sensing one of the few genuinely pure souls in her brother in law. "Mir is napping, with the twins. Can I get her to call you back? She's trying to rest as much as possible these days."

"Of course, that's great. How is she, Corso? Really? I know she'll tell me she's fine, but how are things going for her?"

"She's really doing great. Devin is growing, so she is, too. Lower back pain, but she expected that, and I'm doing whatever I can to help. She gets tired easily, but then that's normal too. The doc says she'll have to have the surgery, the baby's already too big for her to have normally and she's still got at least seven weeks." Here he paused and ran his hand over his face. "That part scares the hell outta me, but I've been trying to stay positive about it."

"I will be with you. I can't do the labor for her, but I can still heal her. " Magdalane's heart lightened at his look of relief, seeing him relax at her words.

"That will really be great, Mags, I can't thank you enough. How are you doing? And Felix and the baby?"

"We're all doing well, Felix is on the planet setting up this mission, and wanted me to tell you hello." She smiled, "and your niece is growing on schedule. We still don't have a name picked out, though. It's a work in progress." They signed off the call with Corso promising he'd have Miriah call back. That was enough, Mags thought, to ease my worries. She sat down, intending to go over the details of this next negotiation, but fell asleep, her head on her datapad.

Felix found her there, and when she didn't lift her head when he approached her, he carried her to their quarters. She'd been sleeping more and more, and it had begun to worry him. Tharan assured him it was entirely normal and healthy, but it was still a worry. She stirred a little when he covered her with a soft throw, but didn't open her eyes. He went back to get her datapad, knowing she'd be looking for it, and saw the half finished message to Grandmaster Shan, tell her of their daughter and asking for leave time, not only for herself but to help Miriah with her delivery. He loved that she was close to her family, and he missed the times when they were all together. It seemed, lately, that everyone was busy. He took the datapad to their room, and tiptoed out.

2.

Corso watched his wife walk toward him, her gait altered by the weight of the baby. She held one hand on her back, stretching the tight muscles, and though she'd had a nap, she looked tired. His concern grew when she stopped suddenly and put both hands over her belly. She saw his face and shook her head. "Practice contraction," she told him, waving off his concern and continuing to the kitchen. Corso followed, ready to protest that any contraction was a concern, when he turned the corner and almost ran over her. She'd stopped again, and this time she was not so ready to dismiss the band of steel gripping her at that moment. He eased her into a chair, his eyes never leaving hers, pushing the loose hair off her suddenly pale face.

"That wasn't practice, darlin', that was to get your attention. You have to stay off your feet more, remember the doc told us that. He's just too big for you to carry like that so much. I've got the twins, you're grounded." He kissed her forehead and went to get Colin and Calleigh from their nap area. Maura will be back tomorrow, she thought, and we'll go to Carrick the next day for my appointment. She felt better sitting, and when Corso returned and she started to stand, he gave her a look that would stand no argument, and she sat again, pulling Calleigh into her lap. As she did, Devin shifted , and Calleigh stared at the movement, fascinated. Miriah had to laugh, the look on her niece's face was how she'd felt the first time she could identify a foot being dragged across her insides. Corso waited until Calleigh was down on the floor playing to go to Miriah, where he crouched down beside her. He held both her hands in his until she questioned him with her eyes, then kissed her. When they could both breathe again, he whispered to her, "I'm here, let me do things for you, both of you, so that you both come through this healthy. Okay?" She nodded, knowing he would do whatever he could do to make that happen.

3.

Maura settled the diplomat in the only quarters available aboard their ship, and turned to find Aric watching her, smiling. "I've just talked to Corso, everyone's fine. He's making Spitfire rest more, evidently she had some pretty strong contractions earlier today, but she's doing fine now. I told him we'd be there before dinner tomorrow. The twins were in their pj's, and Mir was reading them a book." He hugged his wife. "I can't wait to see them."

Tanno Vik walked through just then, adding, "Me too, we need little people on this ship." He grumbled to himself as he went to the galley, "Don't know why we can't just keep them here." Aric and Maura watched him, fascinated that the big man was so taken with the twins. They'd just turned back to each other when the Weequay bounded up again, his eyes alight. "If I can find some space for them to play, like a playroom, can they travel with us again?" he asked Maura. She nodded, smiling, as he yelled, "All right!" and took off toward the back of the ship. Aric slipped his arm around her waist as she leaned her head on his shoulder.


	52. Chapter 52

Corso paced, his mind spinning. How did their lives suddenly start to spin out of control, into something he couldn't even think about. They'd come to Carrick Station, only a little concerned about the strong contractions Miriah had experienced periodically for the past couple of days. They'd laughed at her trying to reach the controls of the _Stardancer_ around her belly. She'd kissed him and gone back to the lounge to stretch out, leaving the ship to his command. The trip had been uneventful, but the walk from the hangar to the med station had taken a little longer, Mir not moving too fast these days. When they'd arrived, the tech took her for a scan, and that's when things went crazy. According to the scan, Miriah's body had reached its maximum for containing their son, which would have been okay except his lungs weren't quite ready. They could artificially mature them, but it would take time. Corso paced, trying to reason it out in his mind. Miriah, his heart, was now unconscious, in a chemically induced sleep, in order that every ounce of strength she possessed would be used for getting Devin ready to be born. His son was already weighing in at almost ten pounds, and Miriah's small frame was stretched to its absolute limit, the extra load on her heart also an issue. He ran both his hands over his face, not sure what to do next, his confusion evident in his inability to respond to Akaavi's question over the holo.

"Corso!" he heard her shout, and tried to focus on the holo image, "What is going on there? Where's Miriah?"

"In a chemical stasis, Devin's too big and there's no more room, and her heart…" he couldn't speak around the catch in his throat. Akaavi's eyes softened, seeing the distress that was written all over him.

"She is strong, Corso, a warrior. Do not let the fear push that out of your thoughts. I will catch the shuttle there this afternoon." She signed off, picking up Lucky, the lynx kitten, to take to the foreman for care while she was gone.

Corso saw the tech motion to him to follow, and he shoved the holo in a pocket and jogged behind the him. As they got nearer, he almost turned and ran away. Miriah was under a strange purple light, her beautiful face perfect but motionless, the light making her look….no! don't think that! The machines monitoring both their bodies blinked and numbers endlessly changed. He was trying to figure out what each one was for when he realized the tech was talking to him.

"Wha-what? I'm sorry, I didn't.." He looked sheepishly at the young man, who had a look of resigned boredom on his face.

"Her cardiac output and rate as well as her neural patterns are all over the place. The doctor has suggested that you stay near her and try to calm her, so that our therapies will have greater effect." Corso took a deep breath, almost afraid to touch anything, and moved closer to his wife and child. Her hand was warm, and when he bent to kiss her temple, he caught her usual scent, which calmed him somewhat. At his touch, a blinking number that had been red turned to green and steadied. "Oh, Miriah," he whispered, and the two other red numbers stopped blinking and one of them changed to green. He felt a couple of tears escape and trace down his face to fall in that ebony silk sheet of hair, and he gently laid his head beside hers, grasping her hand in his still. How did we get here, he wondered? How did it all go so wrong? He closed his eyes, preferring to think of her smile rather than see her so still. What could he possibly say to her that might help? He just started speaking, in a low, soothing voice, about the first time he saw her.

"I was just a kid, doing what I had to do to survive, sometimes well and sometimes just scraping by. I had no idea when I saw that freighter skimming down, low over the trees and through the tracer fire, that my life would totally change that day. I'll always see you in my mind, striding down that ramp with your eyes wary and your hair tumbled, staring at Skavak with that smirk I love so much. You took him down a notch, for sure. He'd never met a woman who was immune to him before. I honestly felt my own heart thud. You had my complete and total attention, I couldn't look away if I'd wanted to. I would have done anything, anything to leave with you. I'd like to think I'd have found a way, even if we hadn't been looking for your ship and my blaster." He paused, noting that all the numbers were now green and steady, and that there were several people now just wandering through the area. Maybe they were there before, but he was so focused on his wife he didn't see them. He did see Devin moving, slightly, and it gave him hope. He stroked Miriah's forehead softly, his head still very close to hers, and picked up his story again.

"When we got to Coruscant and I figured out that the tough smuggler gave credits to hungry kids, baby, it was over for me. I was yours, any way you'd have me. I couldn't admit it to you, or even really, to me then, but it was true. I'd have killed Darmas then if he'd touched you, wanted to just for looking you. I guess I did put you on a pedestal, just like you said, but Mir, I couldn't help it. You were, and still are, the center of my universe, you always will be." He took a shaky breath, and slowly let it out. "So here we are, both of us in over our heads, again. I see our son moving, taking everything he needs and leaving you only what you must have, and I'm torn. I love you both, and I want you both to be okay, but I want this to be over. I wonder if you'll be content with only one child? I can't see you do this again, no matter how much we wanted more." He looked at one of the monitors that had started blinking again. She can hear me, he wondered? "I know we didn't plan things this way, but we'll deal with it. I'm here, love, I'm here with you." The monitor numbers steadied again, and he sighed in relief.

Corso looked up as the doctor approached. "She's stabilized, probably because you were able to calm her. We're going to sedate her more now, so that she can rest. We'll come and get you when she wakes." He patted the younger man's shoulder. "Get some rest, Dad, she's going to need you in the next stage"

"What is the next stage? What do we do now?" Corso asked the robed doctor.

"We wait, as long as her body can stand, and monitor everything. She'll stay in this state until the baby's lungs are mature. If all is well when that happens, we'll decide whether to allow the pregnancy to progress to term or deliver. While she's sedated, her body can recuperate as well." He turned to look at his patient. "Just look how well her heart is doing now," he said, pointing at the first monitor. Corso closed his eyes, thinking of the weeks ahead. He'd need to let the family know, but wasn't sure if he could maintain his composure long enough to make anyone understand. It was the first time since he'd met Miriah that he felt alone, truly alone.

Corso wandered the concourse of Carrick Station in a daze, not really seeing or hearing the crowds and the noise, the vendors haggling with customers, the troopers stomping off to the drop areas. He was startled by a hand grabbing his upper arm, and was hauled around to face Akaavi, whose own worry was now showing.

"Corso Riggs, you will not give up! The Captain needs your strength! Now, where have they taken her and our Devin?" She was ready for battle, even though the foe was not really a foe. Her clan, her family, was being threatened and she would respond, as any Mandalorian would. He had to admire her loyalty, and was truly glad she was here. He told her what he knew, and she absorbed it, nodding. " I will notify the sisters, Magdalane will need to know. Maura is still on Dantooine, I believe." She turned and left him staring, knowing she would be a better candidate to relay the details than he would. He still had trouble wrapping his head around the fact that his Miriah was lying unconscious and he wasn't by her side. He felt exhausted with the effort of not breaking down, and just stood in place, the crowds of people flowing around him.

Corso wandered back to the area outside the med station, where he knew his beloved was resting, and tried to settle his mind. He finally sat, his nervous energy evaporated, holding his head in both hands. He focused his thoughts on sending Miriah all his love, and even though he had no force sensitivity at all, Miriah had told him before she could feel his emotions a little. You have to know, he thought to her, how much I love you, have always loved you. He did this for the better part of an hour, and with his eyes closed, felt a warmth wash over him. She knew.


	53. Chapter 53

1.

Magdalane paced, a growing unease deep in her mind. Something was…..wrong. Something she just couldn't put her finger on. She roamed the ship, looking both with her eyes and her mind, and couldn't find it. Only when the droid told her she had a priority call, and she saw Akaavi Spaar at the other end, did she know. Miriah's hurting, she thought, even before the Mandalorian spoke a word. Akaavi told Magdalane what was going on, and was gone abruptly, moving on to notify Maura in her clipped yet concerned fashion.

"Felix, we're heading to Carrick, okay? Miriah is in trouble." She moved quickly to the navcomp, knowing that she had at least 14 hours of hyperspace travel ahead but feeling the need to hurry nonetheless. She put in the coordinates and turned, into Felix's arms, and held on tight. She explained what she'd been told, then sat heavily. "I should have been keeping up with her more closely," she said woodenly, "I'd have seen something happening, maybe prevented it."

"You can't feel guilty here, Mags, we needed the time we had alone and she probably would have told you to get lost long before you knew anything anyway. You know she can be stubborn. Who's to say she would have even let you help her? I love her too, but you have to know that there's only so much you can feel responsible for."

"I know, you're right, but all her life people have let her down, now I'm on that list too." She felt miserable, knowing her sister was in danger now, not to mention the nausea caused by the stress of this knowledge. She looked at Felix, and he saw her pallor, then saw it clear as she force pushed it away.

"Do you know how Corso is holding up?" Felix asked, counting the Mantellian as a close friend.

"I can only imagine he's in agony, waiting and wondering," she told him, "I know him well enough to know that he's beside himself with worry for them both." She moved to the conference room, " I'm sending this note to Shan, she'll just have to understand." He nodded his agreement, and they settled in for the trip.

2.

Maura was crying, the twins were joining in, and Aric was trying to understand what Akaavi was saying. When he thought he understood, he told her that one of them would be there shortly, and disconnected, turning to his family who were all still in tears.

"Okay, I can handle the little people crying, but Maura, I need you to get it together. We need to do something to help."

"I know, I know. You go, Aric, and I'll make arrangements here to get there as quickly as I can." She picked up Colin and handed him to his dad, then took Calleigh out of her seat. "Let's get these guys settled in for naps, then we can talk." They quickly changed and washed faces, then put the twins down in the playroom, watching as they scooted closer to each other for comfort.

They walked back to the kitchen, both of them feeling at loose ends, unable to voice their concerns. Aric spoke first, "So, you think I should go to Carrick now?"

"Yes, Corso needs someone with him. I know he's probably blaming himself and worried sick. On his own, he won't eat or sleep or anything. I'll come up tomorrow, and bring the twins. We can use the squad apartment there, have a base of operations." She got up to pace, thinking of what to take. "There's no telling right now how long she'll be there but we'll be there, too."

"Good thinking, Maura," he reached out to stop her pacing, hugging her. "You'll be okay to travel? I know you're upset too." He rubbed her back, feeling her silent sobs against his chest. They stood for a few minutes like that, both of them absorbing the shock of the situation.

Aric grabbed an already-packed gear bag, and kissed Maura, holding onto her a few seconds longer than normal. "She'll be okay, and so will the baby. Don't worry yourself sick, and call Elara—she'll want to know what's going on." Tanno Vik had already been told, and was approaching them, his own gear bag in one hand.

"Let's go, boss," he said, "I'm driving." He nodded at Maura, "He's in good hands, Major. I might be scared of that little woman," referring to Miriah,"but you gotta respect guts." He climbed into the shuttle, starting the preflight. Aric looked at Maura with raised eyebrows.

"I guess he's driving," he said, and kissed his wife once more. "See you soon, honey. I'll call when I get to talk to Corso." She nodded, tearing up again, and waved as they lifted off.

3.

Corso looked around him, noting the lighting change that signaled nighttime on the station. He must have dozed for more than a few minutes, he thought, can't let that happen again. He saw Akaavi walking toward him, her stride calm and measured. She shook her head slightly; she hadn't had any news since he'd napped. She lifted a bag with food toward him, which he shook off.

"You have to keep your strength up, Corso, she wouldn't want to know you were sitting here tired and hungry. You know that. She'd be disappointed." There weren't many things that would make him do something he didn't want to do, but invoking Miriah and the possibility of disappointing her would make him do practically anything, and Akaavi used this to her advantage.

He ate a few bites, and walked to the double doors to see if he could see anyone. He finally got a tech's attention but was told that Miriah was still sedated and stable. His son was still doing well. That was at least something, he thought. Mir would be pleased about that. He went back to the bench and joined Akaavi, who guilted him into eating a bit more. She told him she'd secured two rooms in the inn that was just across the walkway, so he could shower and rest, but of course he refused. She knew he would. She hadn't always liked the human, but she admired his loyalty and the love he showed the captain, who was her family.

It was some hours later when he heard his name being called and looked up to see Aric jogging toward him. It was a relief to see him, and he reached out his hand, but Aric hugged him instead. When they sat, Corso was able to tell him what had happened, feeling some relief for the first time, having someone to share the burden with. They'd walked for a while, talking, and when they returned the tech took Corso back to see Miriah for a few minutes.

"Hey beautiful," he told her softly, kissing her forehead. "I miss you being with me, but I know you need to be here right now. " He looked at the monitors, all lights green, and caught the kicks of his son under the huge hospital gown. "Your son," he told her with a grin, "is awake." The grin crumbled, and he rubbed his eyes, feeling how tired his body was. "Soon, love, soon you can put him down in his crib, or give him to me to carry for a while, but not just yet." He sat there holding her hand until the tech nodded at him and he left her, reluctantly.

Aric insisted that he go to the inn, made sure the tech knew where he was in case he was needed, and followed him up. They sat and had a drink together, and before he'd even finished it, Corso was asleep on the couch. Aric left him a note with the location of the squad apartment, and left the exhausted man to rest.

Aric called Maura when he'd reached the apartment. "She's sedated, he got to see her for about five minutes before I got him to the inn. Gave him a whiskey to relax, but the poor guy was out before he drank half of it. Akaavi made him eat a little, but he's in rough shape. Hopefully he'll sleep and not dream, at least for part of the night." Maura shook her head.

"Aric, do you think that taking care of the twins started this? I've been going over it in my mind, and that's when the strong contractions started."

"Honey, no, don't do this. That baby is just too large for such a small woman, that's the only issue here. She made too good a growth area for him, that's all, but ran out of room. Corso said he was pushing ten pounds right now."

Maura's eyes widened, "Wow, that's huge compared to the twins." She told him she'd be there by afternoon tomorrow, and they disconnected. Aric walked back to the couch, and thought about how he'd feel if it were Maura, unconscious and isolated from him. He shivered, and was thankful they'd been spared. He fell asleep there, thinking of Maura and Miriah, knowing they'd both get through this.


	54. Chapter 54

Corso didn't dream, but he didn't sleep long either. After a couple of hours, he woke with a start and scrambled off the scratchy, hard fabric of the short couch he'd been slumped on. He quickly showered and changed, thankful Akaavi had grabbed a bag from the ship when she'd arranged these rooms. He hurried down to the double doors guarding his wife, hoping to get a tech to let him see her again. He was in luck, and the female tech had heard about the situation. Her colleagues had told her of his story, and how he'd seemed so devoted to the woman who was in stasis. The tech had yet to experience any emotion that strong and was intrigued. She let him in, led him to the black haired woman, and left to see if he'd talk to her more.

He looked around the monitors, all were green but some of the numbers weren't as high as before, and that concerned him. He turned to ask the tech, but she was gone. He sighed and took Miriah's hand, noting it was cool and placed it between his own to warm it. He saw blankets on a shelf and took one, folding it around his too-still wife, knowing she'd be more comfortable if she were warm. He took his seat again, laying his head beside hers, just the nearness of her filling that blank spot he'd been walking around with all day.

"Hey baby, I'm back. I'll bet you never thought you'd sleep this much at one time. Nightmare free, too, I hope." He smiled, her insomnia legendary among the family. "I have some great memories of you before we were a couple, back when you were fighting your attraction," he laughed softly, "and I was barely able to function in your presence. Remember the night you dreamed of rakghouls? Man, when I went to see if you were okay and you grabbed me, I thought I'd either die of sensation or just evaporate into thin air. I went through every manufactured blaster cycle in my head, just trying to keep from taking you then and there." He brushed his fingertips over her cheek, lost in his memory. "You were so scared, and I was trying so hard to be a gentleman. That was the first time I'd seen you drunk, and not even the alcohol was enough to dull the nightmare." He shifted, afraid to disconnect any of the equipment currently attached to Miriah, but also needing to touch her, feel her against him. He slipped his hands under her head, and gently lifted her face to his, kissing her softly. He felt the despair rise again and pushed it down, he couldn't let her feel how worried he was.

The tech watched from her monitor as he gently brushed the woman's hair off her face. His love for this woman and child were foreign to her, but moved her, and she was inclined to let him stay with her. She would let him, for now anyway. She turned to the other patients, but returned often to the monitor showing the couple.

Corso again put his head next to Miriah's, playing with the strands of hair that refused to stay off her face. The lighting was low, and just being where he could touch her helped. He lay there with her, listening to her breathe, when he thought he heard a whisper. He lifted his head to look at her, and saw her lips move. He thought she might be dreaming, she still hadn't opened her eyes. He leaned over her and heard her slight whisper. "Love…you.."

"Oh Miriah, I love you so much," he breathed in her ear. "Hang in there, darlin'. We'll get our son here safe and sound." The tech, who'd seen the change in her brain waves signaling her state of consciousness, came in to check on her. She wasn't totally awake, but not wholly asleep anymore either. The doctor had decided to let her wake up and see how her heart reacted before sedating her again, and the tech explained this to Corso. He nodded his understanding, his eyes never leaving his wife. The tech left them together, amazed at the feeling of connection in that small room.

The sedation was leaving her, and Corso could see his son moving more, pushing against Miriah's skin as the baby struggled to shift in his confined space. It had now been twenty six hours since he'd looked into those silver eyes, and he found himself wishing she'd open them again soon, if only for a few seconds. She was moving on her own a little, lifting her fingers and moving her lips and eyelids.

"mmmpff" he heard, and saw her try to lift her head. He gently put his hand on her forhead, telling her in that soft drawl, "Miriah, honey, stay down, just open your eyes instead. I'm here." She opened her eyes, blinking rapidly in the light, but didn't try to get up.

"Is he okay?" she mumbled. He knew she was talking about Devin, and reassured her that he was indeed doing well. She seemed to fall asleep again then, and even thought it had been brief, just being able to hear her speak and see that she was fighting was a relief.

The medical personnel shooed him out of the room so they could examine her, and he walked out to his bench, seeing that Akaavi and Aric were there. He joined them, telling them the current situation.

"Well that's improvement," Aric said, smiling. "Nothing can keep Spitfire down for long, Corso. We'll just have to be patient and keep hopeful." He offered Corso a hot caffa, which the tired man took. "Maura and the twins will be here soon, since we have the apartment. I imagine Mags and Felix will be, too. You're not alone, Corso, either of you. Use us, we're here for you." Corso had lost his own family so long ago that he'd grown more accustomed to not relying on anyone else, so this was a change in thinking for him, a welcome one.

Magdalane was practically running from the hangar, Felix trying to catch her. When he did catch her at the elevator to the main level, he grabbed her arm. "What are you thinking? Please, slow down, don't fall and be hurt—you can't help her then." She looked at him, knowing he was right but too upset to acknowledge that. They stepped off the elevator and quickly traveled the space to the medical center, neither of them speaking. They spotted Aric and Corso, and made their way to them, Magdalane practically shoving people out of her way.

"How is she doing?" Mags asked, not even saying hello. "Is she awake or do they still have her sedated? Is she having contractions now or…"

"Slow down, Mags, she's semi-awake. She's not being sedated anymore until they evaluate her heart. I got to see her open her eyes, and she knows what's going on around her. Devin is doing fine, his lungs are maturing at the proper rate. She is still sleepy, but better." Corso had put both his hands on his sister in law's shoulders. "Thanks for coming here." She collapsed onto Corso, hugging him tightly, choking back tears. "It's ok, Mags, really. Please don't cry." She released her hold on him and spun to the double doors, bursting through them, daring anyone to try and stop her.

Corso watched her go, dazed by her reaction. "I'll never understand women," he said, looking at Felix, who was shaking his head.

Aric snorted, "Brother, if you do, you gotta let the rest of us poor souls know. Maura confuses me daily." Felix had to chuckle, he could relate very well to what the other men were saying, especially now that Mags was pregnant.

Magdalane went to Miriah, sending force waves ahead. She found that she could actually converse with her sister through the force and it settled her.

"Mir, what's going on?"

"Hell, Mags, I've been asleep, you tell me."

"Can you hear what's going on out here?"

"Most of the time. Corso has been telling me stories, wonderful stories full of things I never knew he felt. I don't hear much other than his voice though."

"Devin is doing exactly what he was supposed to, so that's good."

"Oh! Thank the stars, all they would tell me is 'don't worry', like they know me at all!"

"Do you want me to tell Corso anything?"

"Yes, tell him Calypso will get her chance, though it might be a couple of years. He doesn't want any more in case this happens again."

"He's worried sick, Mir, we all have been but he looks, I don't know, defeated, scared. I'll pass it along but I'd expect an argument." Before she could ask anything else, she felt the force connection weaken and knew her sister was sleeping again. She got slowly up from the small chair and made her way back to where the men were sitting.

"Corso, I can talk to her through our force connection. She's doing as well as she can, but she said to tell you she's not in any pain, thank you for the blanket, and Calypso will get her chance, but it might be a couple of years before that happens." He slumped against the bench, relief written over his face.

"Thanks, Mags, so much," he grinned at her. "Don't know what I'd do without you guys." He held his hand out to Akaavi, who took it with a frown. "You too, 'Kaavi, you're family here. I'd be smelly and tired and hungry without you all." Akaavi smiled slightly at that, dropping Corso's hand and punching his shoulder.

"Well, the gang's all here except Maura and the Dynamic Duo," Aric said, "and I expect they'll be here shortly. We can't have a cookout but we will have dinner together, yes?" They all nodded agreement and settled in to wait for Maura. None of them even considered letting Sarai know what was going on.


	55. Chapter 55

Maura got the twins settled in the apartment and Elara stayed with them. She made her way down to the med center, spotting the family quickly at the benches outside. As she hurried to join them, she saw Aric break away from the group to meet her, a long hug and kiss telling her he was stressed. She looked at the anxious faces around her, took a deep breath, and her natural leadership kicked in to allow her to take control of the situation.

"So, where do things stand now?" she asked, looking first at Corso, who had definitely seen better days, and Mags, who was pale and looked a little shaky.

"She's awake, off and on. No longer sedated, since her heart is doing better now, but the drug they're using to help the baby's lungs mature makes her sleepy, and they're trying to keep her heart rate down anyway so she's been pretty much left alone to rest." Corso stood to give her his spot on the bench, and to pace. "Hopefully later today they'll put her in a regular patient area and we can be with her."

"Even if they sedate her again, I can talk to her through the force," Magdalane told her. "I did earlier this morning, she said she was just really tired, and I explained why. She's holding on, and Devin is getting there as far as his lungs go. Really all we can do is wait." Mags looked at the floor, still feeling guilty that she'd not seen something wrong.

Maura started directing troops. "Corso, I can see that you're exhausted. Take Mags and you two get some food, she's shaky. Aric, come with me to get more info. Felix, please gather some bottles of water and a cooler, if we're going to be here for a while we'll need it, the air is dry in the station." No one even questioned her, just started off to do as she'd asked.

"That voice gets stuff done, Major, but be cautious, this group is fragile right now." Aric walked beside her as they approached the medical staff. Once they'd determined that Miriah was being moved in about an hour, they returned to the bench to wait for the group to reassemble. Aric held her hand, but didn't say much. He hadn't slept well without her, and told her so. She smiled at him, telling him she'd had the same problem. Felix returned, his task complete, just as Corso and Magdalane came back with several bags of food, a variety of dishes that might appeal to the group.

They'd just finished the food, both Corso and Mags feeling stronger, when the tech on duty approached them. "We've moved Captain Chantalle to a patient room, and you can see her now, but her condition is guarded. You can stay with her as long as her heart rate is stable, so no excitement. Calm is the word of the day," she smiled. She gave them directions, and Corso had to stop himself from running as the group made their way into the med center.

He spotted her from the doorway, sitting up in the bed. She looked pale, but just seeing her without all the monitors was such a relief. She had her eyes closed, and he entered quietly. She sensed him, though, and opened her eyes to smile and reach out her hand to him. He took it and moved closer to kiss her, his smile lighting up the room and his relief evident. They murmured to each other for a moment, words of love and concern, of promises and forevers. They were both comforted and restored by them, and when she looked up and saw her sisters and brothers in law, she was relaxed and smiling, Corso never letting go of her hand.

After catching up with them all, Felix and Aric took Corso with them to find Miriah some chocolate, a food staple, in her opinion, which left the sisters to help Miriah shower, the only thing she was allowed out of bed for. The shower had a bench, and Maura went in to shampoo her hair. The warm water felt heavenly after being still so long, and Miriah sighed as Maura massaged her peach scented shampoo through her long hair. The sisters helped her out and Magdalane had brought her favorite lotion. By the time the guys returned, Miriah looked like herself, her peach and vanilla scents present, her hair shining and loose around her shoulders, her eyes sparkling.

Aric presented her with a block of Balmorran chocolate, and Miriah grinned with happiness. Now, if only she could go home to Dantooine, she thought. But she knew she'd be here a while longer. They ate dinner together in her room, and the tech told them all that visiting hours were over. Everyone but Corso left, promising to be back in the morning. Corso was adamant, he was staying, at least until she slept. They lowered the lights, and Miriah tried, but even being drowsy she was having a hard time falling asleep. She tossed and turned, trying and failing to get comfortable in a bed that wasn't hers. She finally turned to Corso, who'd been dozing in the chair, and crooked her finger at him. He slipped off his boots and climbed onto the bed behind her, and she relaxed against his familiar form, feeling better than she had since she'd arrived.

Corso gently put his arms around her and felt her relax. He closed his eyes, offering her his warmth and comfort, his heart feeling whole again. "I could hear you talking to me," she told him, "it made me feel safe and loved, just hearing your voice." He blushed a little, remembering the things he'd told her, and snuggled closer to her, tucking her head under his chin. "This really wasn't the plan, was it?" She sighed, "I guess we're here for the duration. Who's caring for Lucky?" He told her that Akaavi had taken the rescued lynx kitten to the foreman, and that satisfied her.

"You need sleep, Mir, or they're gonna haul me outta here," he told her, keeping his voice low.

"I'd like to see them try," Miriah snorted. "They want me to stay calm, that won't happen without you." She turned to face him, not able to get too close because of the baby, but able to look into his eyes. "Tell me you won't leave, even if I fall asleep, okay?" He nodded, seeing the uncertainty in her eyes fade as he did. Reassured, she finally slept.


	56. Chapter 56

A full week, she thought, I've been here a full week, and I want to go home. It was very early in the morning, and as she got up to make another trip to the refresher Corso didn't move. The staff had accepted that she was much calmer as long as he was near, and didn't bother them about it anymore. The sisters and their families had gone back to their normal routine, other than checking in with her several times a day via holo. She grimaced as she stood, her body never without the pain and aches of advanced pregnancy. Her son moved lazily, as if he weren't ready to be awake yet, and it made her smile.

As she made her way back to bed, she started to feel an odd burning sensation, and suddenly there was clear fluid everywhere, a searing pain taking the place of the burning. Corso heard her yelp as she gripped the railing on the wall. He was up and to her in one leap, realizing that labor had started and pressing the button on the bed to call for help. He supported her as she walked to the bed and hesitated before sitting.

"This is just a mess, and it's not time," she cried, holding onto him with all she had. She looked at him with panic in her eyes. "He's not ready, oh Corso, he's not done cooking yet." He shushed her, holding her as she was ripped by another strong contraction, her breathing ragged. The techs burst through the door pulling machines and monitors behind them.

The doctor came into the room then, looking at all the squiggly lines and numbers the monitors were spitting out while Miriah was struggling to stay on top of the pain that was hitting every three minutes. Corso was doing his best to stay calm, focused only on Miriah as she grimaced and tried to breathe.

"We already know you can't deliver a baby this size, and labor is too far along to stop now. I suggest we prepare for surgery and save you and your baby distress." He strode out of the room, confident he knew the answer to the problem. Miriah looked at Corso, a helpless, pleading look that ended with her eyes closed against the next contraction.

"I trust him, Mir, he's been right all along." He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Let's have us a baby today, eh kitten?" She nodded, no longer able to talk through the pain that was increasing with each wave.

He'd been told he could stay with her until his son was out, then he'd have to leave for them to finish the procedure. He could go with the baby to the nursery area to be checked out, though. He quickly changed into the acceptable clothes they'd given him and joined Miriah, who had been given numbing agents and was able to relax against the contractions, which she could still feel were going on but weren't painful. It was only when he'd entered the room that he remembered the family. He stood to the side, entering his urgent message on his pocket datapad. That would have to do, he thought, feeling guilty that he'd been so absorbed but knowing they'd all understand.

Corso looked up in surprise as Akaavi joined them, dressed in her garb for the event. "What, you think I would miss a clan addition?" She smiled at them, and Corso realized he was glad she was here.

"It all happened so fast, 'Kaavi, I just now sent a message to the family. The staff told you when you got here?" She nodded, seeing that Miriah was rapidly becoming tired.

The doctor entered, a screen was set up and before Corso really knew what all was going on, the older doctor pulled his son, Devin, from his mom. Corso felt time slow as he heard his son cry, and when he looked at Miriah, the tears streaming down her face made his own eyes fill. Devin was perfect, and if his cry was any indication, his lungs were fine. When the doctor asked Corso if he'd like to sever the umbilical cord, his hands shook. The tech took Devin then, and wiped his face, wrapping him in a warmed blanket, and took him to an area set up in the room to weigh and measure him.

"Nine pounds, fourteen ounces," she announced, smiling at the new parents. "No need to take him for evaluation, he's doing great." She brought him over then, and placed the wrapped bundle in his mother's arms. Corso was grinning, and Akaavi sighed in relief that he was here.

"Look, Dad, he's here," Miriah looked up at Corso, tears still sitting on her eyelashes but her smile radiant. Like every mother since the beginning of time, she had to unwrap him to do an inventory of fingers and toes, but she quickly wrapped him up again when he began to whimper against the cool air on his new skin. Miriah held him close, with Akaavi on one side and Corso on the other. Devin opened his eyes and looked first at Miriah and then turned his baby gaze on Corso, whose heart was tight with all the emotions. He smiled down at Devin, knowing he'd willingly give his life for his son or Miriah, to keep them safe and happy. Miriah handed him the bundle then, knowing how much Corso already loved their son, and he looked at the baby in wonder. Akaavi got her turn in too, amazed that the baby seemed to already know their voices and was so calmly looking around him.

It was only after they'd returned to their room, several hours later, that Corso realized he'd missed a dozen replies to the message sent back by the family. Instead of replying to each one, he composed another group message and tried to cover all their concerns and questions in it.

_Dearest family, Devin is here. He is doing very well and is here in the room with us. He weighed nine pounds and fourteen ounces, and was twenty-two inches long. He's perfect. Miriah is the bravest, most focused person I know (yes, even including you, Aric), and she is tired but very happy. Magdalane, she says you need to come and heal this surgical site if you can. Also, she says you two never told her about the pain of labor, and that she respects Maura all the more for having two. _

_We look forward to seeing you all soon. We'll be traveling home tomorrow, and will be on Dantooine. Mir says if you come to see the baby, you must bring chocolate. Looking forward to seeing everyone, all our love, Devin, Miriah and Corso._

Miriah was napping off and on, and had yet to feed or change Devin, since Corso and Akaavi were so vigilant. They were both, as it happened, out getting things ready for them to travel home in the morning, so she was alone with Devin when he began to fuss, his newborn cries resonating deep inside her. She slowly edged herself up from the bed and crossed to the baby, talking softly to him. Her voice soothed him, and he stopped wailing to look around for her. "You know me, right, Dev? It's Mom. Let's get you changed and stuff." She got the necessary things done, and gingerly sat in the rocking chair with her son and a bottle. She looked long and hard at the cool, plastic bottle, finally putting it away and instead, placed her infant to her breast. They were both soothed by the touch of skin on skin, and when Corso arrived back at the room, the scene took his breath away. Miriah was humming something melodic, looking down at their son, who was feeding and waving one hand in the air. Her hair was identical to his, blacker than obsidian, and the look of serenity on her face was priceless. He had to grin at them, overjoyed at the sight of them together.

"Look, Dev—Dad's back, "she said softly to him, her lips curved in a gentle smile. He moved to her, crouching to look at his son, who was getting sleepy since he was full. She gently broke his suction and lifted him to her shoulder, where he snuggled rather than burped. Miriah was getting uncomfortable sitting, so she handed Devin to Corso, who got a burp right away.

"That's right, little man, us guys know all about the burps. We'll cover other manly and gross things later." He smiled as he settled the baby in the crook of his muscled arm, Devin never waking, and sat on the edge of the bed where Miriah was getting settled.

"I know we never talked about feeding, it just seemed more right than that plastic…" He broke off her words with a kiss, then another.

"I'm glad, sweetheart, that was as beautiful a sight as I've ever seen. He did well with it, obviously." He grinned down at his son, "Lucky guy, your mom is a very beautiful woman. Just remember, she was mine first." Miriah laughed, and he looked at her, thinking he was so fortunate things had turned out as they had.

After the busy morning, Miriah closed her eyes, her energy depleted, and Corso sat, watching both his newborn and his wife sleep, and knew that he was blessed.


	57. Chapter 57

By the evening, Miriah and Corso had a system worked out. He got up to do the diaper change and handed his son to Miriah, who fed him, then handed him back to burp and be put back in his bed. They'd spent the afternoon napping, and Miriah was amazed at how hungry she was when Akaavi brought dinner for them all. She'd talked for a few minutes with Maura via holo but Mags was in transit and the call wouldn't connect. Risha had been so excited to hear the news, and talked for a while with them both. While Akaavi sat with Devin, Corso helped her in and out of shower, her movements still shaky with fatigue, and when she despaired at her stretched body, he held and rocked her, telling her that she'd always be beautiful to him.

Devin slept in three hour stretches, but his parents were fine with that. Miriah was tired and sore, and she moved slowly to allow herself time to adjust. Corso gently massaged her back, and she fell asleep with her head on his shoulder. He just held her close, and drifted off himself. When the baby whimpered just before dawn, he carefully got up and went to him. After changing him, he just rocked him a few minutes, letting Miriah sleep as long as he could. When a louder cry came from Devin, her eyes opened and she sat up, ready for her son. As he had breakfast, Corso walked around the small room, gathering up all the things that had accumulated there, eager to get on the ship and home.

After many lists of instructions and the congratulations of the staff, they slowly made their way to the _Stardancer_. Once aboard, Miriah went to their quarters, exhausted from the walk. Akaavi noticed that she was thinner than before her pregnancy, and vowed to keep a watch on her and make sure she kept her strength up. Corso brought the baby to her, put his sleeping son in his mother's arms, and kissed her before he went to start preflight. Akaavi had already done the external walkaround, so as soon as they were on board, they were all set. Once in flight, Corso joined them.

"He's doing okay with the flight?" he asked, looking at his son over Miriah's shoulder as Devin looked around, unfazed by hyperspace.

Miriah chuckled, "We were both asleep until about ten minutes ago. He's just been fed." She leaned against Corso when he sat beside them. "Look, his eyes are already turning brown. He's so perfect, sugar. I think we did well, don't you?" She turned her silver eyes to his, and leaned in to kiss him. It started out sweet but quickly a spark ignited between them, and she didn't want to stop. When she broke their contact, she looked at him with guilt, struggling to catch her breath. "Wow, I guess it has been awhile. I had no idea I was going to do that, but you always have had that effect on me," she told him, her voice husky with the sudden surge of need that had shot through her. He wrapped his arms around her, a little roughly at first, but when he whispered next to her ear, she understood.

"Don't you ever think that I don't ache for you, 'cause I do, always will. We can't pursue this right now, but darlin' when we can, when you're ready, believe me you'll understand how much." She blushed, which only made him want her more. He stood, thinking distance might be a good option right now, and kissed her on the head as he made his way back to the bridge. She looked at Devin, who was still awake and alert. "I so hope you are just like your dad, Devin. He's a good, good man." The baby just blinked, and started to get drowsy. She held him on her chest and arranged the pillows to prop them both up, and they both napped again.

She woke up when the ship gently touched down in their hangar. Akaavi was holding Devin, having just changed him. "Thanks, 'Kaavi, I guess I was more tired than I thought."

Akaavi helped her stand, her muscles still sore and weak. "I am always happy to help you, captain, you just rarely let me. You need rest, as a new mother who's breastfeeding." She smiled at the infant. "He is a pleasure, anyway." The Mandalorian turned to go, and Miriah caught her arm.

"Miriah. Akaavi, you are family, call me by my name." They exchanged smiles, then a hug. Corso joined them just as the ramp lowered and they made their way down. When they reached the bottom, C2 was there with the large speeder.

"Master, I thought this might help you get you and the baby back up the hill to the house. I will follow shortly. Do you need things from the ship prior to my arrival?"

"No, C2, this is great. Thanks for thinking of it."

They rode up to the house and Corso was helping her stand when there was a roar behind them. They turned to see the entire family, the biological and ship crew, holding a banner that said "Happy Birthday, Devin!" They all started talking at once, and Corso kissed her, which made them louder. Finally he held Devin in his arms and they walked onto the deck and into the house. There was a table full of food, and she could tell C2 had been cleaning in preparation of them being home. Fresh flowers had been cut and there was a huge pile of wrapped gifts in the corner. All these voices were going, and Miriah had gotten a hug from everyone, when suddenly she heard a tiny voice.

"An 'Riah," it said, so softly she wasn't even sure that she'd heard it at first. "An 'Riah," she heard again, then saw Calleigh reaching for her, her silver eyes shining at her aunt.

"Oh Calleigh, you're talking!" Miriah took the little girl and grunted with the effort as she stood with her. Corso heard, and was at her side immediately. "Corso, Calleigh called for me, she said my name."

"Calleigh, you're such a smart girl," Corso cooed to her, taking her from Miriah, thinking that his wife should really sit. Calleigh wasn't having it, though, and cried as she reached for her aunt. Corso led them over to the soft couch and when Miriah was sitting, he put Calleigh in her lap. Calleigh wrapped her arms around her aunt's neck and snuggled while Miriah calmed her, stroking her back and talking softly to her.

"She's missed seeing you, and in the past few days she's called your name dozens of times," Maura told her, sitting beside her sister and her daughter. "It's so cute, I can't even get irritated at her." Maura grinned, "That's a fine boy you brought home, little sister. "

"Yeah, I think he's pretty cute," Miriah told her, "but it's time to feed him, so I'll let you take Calleigh, she's asleep now." Miriah started to get up, but saw Corso heading toward her with a fussing Devin. She threw a blanket over her shoulder and proceeded to feed him, Maura watching with a surprised look.

"Whoa, look who went all natural on us," she commented. Miriah blushed, but told her sister it just seemed right. Maura nodded, she wished she'd tried it with the twins. They chatted happily while Devin nursed, and when he was done, Miriah handed him to Maura and arranged her clothes. Maura handed him back to Miriah, who tried but failed to get a burp out of the infant. "This is his dad's specialty. Whenever I put him on my shoulder, he only wants to snuggle."

"Can you blame him? I'd snuggle there, too" Corso teased as he lifted his son and placed him on his shoulder. They all turned as the front door opened, and Magdalane appeared with a huge box, Felix following with another box.

"Mags!" Miriah practically shouted. "What have you done?" They laughed at the size of the gifts, but Mags insisted they were very practical. When Mags took Devin, she had an odd look on her face, but quickly reassured those around her.

"It's exactly like my vision" she said, wiping a happy tear. "He's so precious, Mir. Well done, Corso." She handed the baby to Felix and moved to her youngest sister, whose energy was falling. She placed her hands on Miriah's, and the force aura grew as the healing took place. When she was done, Miriah was much less sore and had regained some energy, and she smiled at Mags.

"Thank you, Magdalane. It means a lot to me that you'd travel all this way and then heal me. And…" Miriah ran her hands down her now flat stomach, "how did you do that? You tightened the stretched skin and muscles? That's amazing, Mags, really."

"How do you think I got back into shape so quickly," Maura smirked. "It is amazing, though, and makes you feel so much better."

"It's nothing, standard healing of collagen and muscle fiber," Magdalane remarked, taking the baby back from Felix. Corso reappeared with a plate of food and a large glass of juice.

"You need nourishment, love, and lots of liquids, remember?" She took both, suddenly ravenous and moving easier now. "What else can I get for you, sweetheart?" She patted the couch and he sat, the day catching up to him. They all talked, enjoying each other's company, until Devin woke again. When he was satisfied and alert, Corso held him while Colin and Calleigh looked at their cousin in wonder. Colin lost interest pretty quickly, and Aric took him outside to play for a bit, but Calleigh was fascinated, gently stroking his hand.

"I see best friends in the making," Maura said, smiling at her daughter. Calleigh climbed up on the couch and sat between Miriah and Corso, still watching Devin between patting her aunt's cheek and hugging her uncle. "She feels things intensely, and she's been missing you both." Corso handed Devin to Mags and held the little girl until she decided to find her twin. She hopped down, but not until she'd kissed her uncle and her aunt. They smiled as she went in search of Colin, they constantly sought each other's presence when they weren't together.

As afternoon turned into evening, the family started to leave, seeing that Miriah was tired. She stood unsteadily as everyone hugged her on the way out. Aric told her, "Well done, Spitfire, he's a keeper!" Felix had simply hugged her and told her he was proud of her. Magdalane and Maura hugged her together, no words needed. Both sisters would be on the planet for a few days, so they'd see each other tomorrow. Risha was going to stay in the guest house and Guss and Bow had gone earlier.

"Just us now," Corso said, steadying her as she swayed, "and you're going to lie down." He picked her up, since she was so unsteady and put her gently down on their bed. He got her settled before he brought Devin in, who was just starting a sleep cycle, and placed him in the bassinette. He lay with her until she slept, thinking how great this day had been.

Sarai had gotten word that she was a grandmother again, and shipped the package she'd been putting together for months now. She knew there was a chance that Miriah wouldn't accept it, but she had to try. She'd included a letter with the baby things, and she prayed that even if her youngest daughter didn't accept the gifts, she'd read the letter. Please, please read the letter, she thought.


	58. Chapter 58

Miriah opened her eyes to see Lucky, her rescued lynx kitten, rubbing her face with her nose. As she rubbed the playful kitten's ears, she heard Corso's voice over the speaker system they'd put from the nursery to their room. He was talking to Devin, telling him all the things they had to look forward to.

"We'll go hunting and fishing, chase ronto calves and herd bantha. It'll be great!" he told his son. When Devin whimpered, Corso told him, "Oh, don't worry that you don't know how yet, son, I'll teach you. That's what Dads are for." Miriah smiled, knowing that Corso would do those exact things. She heard his footsteps as he brought Devin in for breakfast.

"Morning, gorgeous. There's someone who needs you right now more than me, something I didn't think was possible." He handed the sweet smelling infant to her and kissed her, a lingering kiss filled with promise. She smiled at him as she got Devin settled to nurse.

"You must have slept well, you're in a wonderful mood this morning," she told him, resting her head on his shoulder.

"It's a beautiful day, with people I love around me, and this little gift here," he said as he tweaked Devin's foot. "How could I not be happy? I will go see if C2 has breakfast ready.."

"No need, Master Corso. I have a tray of favorites here, enjoy." C2 brought in a tray heavy with foods and a pitcher of juice.

"Thanks, C2, this looks great. Mir, you need to eat when he's done."

"I will, thanks C2," she looked up at him as he started toward the door, and saw him turn back to her.

"I am very glad you are home and in good health, and that Master Devin has arrived safely." She smiled at him as he left. For a droid, he really was more like family. She stroked her infant's hair as his little hand clenched in time with his sucking, slowing as he grew drowsy. She wrapped him back up, and handed him to his dad, heading for the shower. When she emerged, wrapped in a towel, she saw Corso in the chair, eyes closed, and Devin in his bassinette, sleeping. She dressed and dried her hair, braiding it so that it fell down her back. She felt better than she had in a long time, and was surprised that her pre-pregnancy clothes were a little big. I do need to eat, she thought, and picked through the tray, hungry.

All was quiet until about mid- morning, when Magdalane and Felix stopped by. Miriah had just welcomed them and brought them inside when she heard Devin cry. "Excuse me, I'm being summoned," she laughed. She met Corso coming down the hall and rejoined Mags and Felix in the living area. When she got Devin situated, she asked Corso to start opening gifts. She'd been so exhausted last night she'd forgotten about them.

The huge boxes that Mags and Felix had brought in yesterday contained a huge stuffed ronto and a miniature pod racer. "Mags!" Miriah exclaimed. "you said these were useful!" Miriah laughed, knowing her sister had thought they would be for a little boy. Other gifts contained nursery things, baby clothes, and toys. She was excited for all the things that they'd gotten. When Devin was done, she handed the baby to Mags, going to the kitchen for some snacks and drinks. When she turned, Corso was there.

"Sit, sweetie, rest. Enjoy being with Mags. I can do this," he told her, moving to pin her against the counter, lowering his head to kiss her. His hair was down and he was sleepy eyed, kissing her tenderly. She was melting under his attentions, enjoying the sensations of being treasured by him. He lifted his head and smiled at her. "To be continued, love," he told her, kissing her nose and turning to carry the assortment of treats she'd chosen out to the living area. She watched him go, her senses a little scrambled still, loving the way he always managed to make her feel adored.

She joined them in the living area, noting how Corso watched her, that look in his eyes. It made her feel desired, which only made the waiting worse. Mags noticed the change in the emotions and smiled. She knew from their force connection that her sister had a very passionate relationship with her husband, just as she knew that wouldn't change much with the addition of a baby.

"Mir, you look great. How are you feeling?" Magdalane asked her, rubbing her own baby bump. She was so naturally tall and slender she'd just begun to show anything, at almost five months. Felix smiled at his wife, noticing her gesture.

"I'm great, not sore at all today, thanks to the force healing," MIriah smiled pointedly at her sister, knowing that she would have picked up on the emotions being tossed around. "Devin slept for four hours straight early this morning, so I actually feel rested too. I was beat last night."

"You know, I wondered if you were really ready for all that activity, but we just couldn't wait to see him," patting Devin's back as she held him to her chest. "I swear, Mir, he feels heavier today than he did yesterday."

"He doesn't miss any meals," she laughed, sitting next to Corso, who, she noticed, had to touch her when they were close enough, not that she minded at all. He put his arm around her shoulders, rubbing his thumb along her arm in a slow, sensual way that made her tingle. Whether it was the attention or shifting hormones, he was really getting to her. She was so distracted by his touch that she almost missed Felix telling them the name they'd chosen for their daughter.

'I'm really hoping that Michelina isn't nearly as big as her cousin," Felix laughed, then cringed, "was I supposed to give away that we'd settled on a name?" He turned to Magdalane, who only laughed, and Miriah and Corso joined in. Felix blushed a little, his enthusiasm over his daughter made him a little reckless.

"I love it, very pretty," Corso told them. Miriah agreed, "Wasn't that a family name somewhere along the line?"

"I think so, but I can't remember where. I haven't spoken to Mom lately to ask her." The group fell silent, the subject of Sarai not one anyone wanted to open, especially since Miriah hadn't even told her mother about Devin's birth.

The holo chime both saved them from the awkward silence and startled Devin, who began to cry. Corso answered the call and Miriah comforted the infant, who, smelling his mother and being cradled by her, fell asleep again promptly.

Corso was talking to Aric. "Hey, come on over," he told the Cathar, " we'll cook and just hang out here."

"Sounds great, we were just making sure Miriah felt like visitors two days in a row." He saw Miriah move up behind Corso, looking well and waving at him. "Maura is needing a baby fix, the twins have decided they're grown up now." He laughed, and said they'd be over soon, then signed off.

"You'll stay?" Corso asked Mags and Felix. "We'd love to have you, you know that, right?" Mags nodded, squeezing Felix's hand.

"Honestly? I was feeling so guilty about first taking focus away from you guys and Devin, then about not being able to help with the labor, that I wasn't sure we'd be welcome." She looked down, embarrassed by her admission. Corso crossed to her and knelt beside her.

"You are as much my family as Miriah's, and you'll always be welcome here. There was no stealing focus, we never even considered that. We were and are happy for you guys." He looked over his shoulder at Miriah, who nodded at him with tears in her eyes. He clapped his hand on Felix's shoulder, joking "Well, not so sure about this guy," which made them all laugh. Devin started making hungry sounds again, so the cycle started over, and when he was settled in, the guys went to set up the grill, leaving the sisters alone on the couch.

"Mir, you forgive me?"

"For what, hon? Being human? Sorry, that's not in my power," she smiled. "Aww Mags, it's all good. I have such a perfect baby, and wonderful husband. How could I be mad at much of anything?" They sat in companionable silence, Devin making the only sounds.

Mags had to ask, "What's going on with you two today anyway? The sparks are flying everywhere. Corso keeps looking at you like he did at the birthday party, like you have his total focus."

Miriah blushed, "I have no idea. We're both wanting each other, but know we have to wait a bit. Maybe it's just the anticipation, but I feel like I've grabbed a misfired blaster every time he touches me. In a good way. A very good way. Whew!" she said as she fanned her face. Mags laughed, and they both grew silent. When the guys walked back inside, both sisters had fallen into a light sleep, Devin awake but quiet in his portable bed. Corso scooped him up, walking with him to the kitchen, Felix following.

Felix sat at the worktable and Corso handed him the baby, turning to take things out of the freezer and cooler, whistling as he worked. "Felix, how are the missions going with Mags expecting? You worry every time you can't see her, right?"

"Yeah, I do, but she sent the council a letter, requesting leave for the duration, so we should be on planet for a few months."

"Hey! Alright! We'll get to see you two more. The ranch is quiet right now, but in a month we'll have a whole new herd of baby rontos born. If you get bored, we'll put you to work here." He grinned, loving the feeling of having family again.

"That…actually sounds like fun, Corso, count me in," Felix responded with a grin. Devin was watching all this go on quietly, turning to his father's voice, searching for him. When he didn't see him, he started to fuss, and Corso took him, getting a smile.

"This is wonderful, Felix, being a dad. You're gonna love it." Felix nodded, smiling at Corso bouncing Devin, looking so pleased and relaxed. They heard the twins racing across the deck and saw Aric chasing them, trying to get them to be quiet in case Devin was asleep. They came inside with their fingers across their lips, solemn eyed and tiptoeing.

"It's okay guys, he's not asleep," Corso said, crouching so that they could see him. He got a kiss on the cheek from Calleigh while Colin patted his shoulder, then they took off for the playroom Miriah had set up for them.

Aric reached for Devin as Corso stood, and sat down beside Felix with the newborn. "This is incredible, when you think about it. We have the twins, you have this little guy," making a face at the baby boy, "and Felix, your daughter will be here before you know it. How did we get so lucky?" Maura burst in then, and pointed at her husband.

"Hand over that baby, baby," she grinned. "I didn't get to hold him much yesterday." Aric handed over the now sleeping infant, and Maura held him on her shoulder, inhaling deeply. "Ahhh that baby smell, I love it. The twins informed us last night that Devin was the baby now, not them." She sat on Aric's lap, which had him grinning too. Miriah and Mags joined them in the kitchen.

"Do you ever wonder why we always end up in the kitchen?" Miriah asked them. "Happens every time."

Maura shrugged, "This is a great kitchen. Very good feel to it." They all agreed, never knowing there had been a package delivered to the front door.


	59. Chapter 59

The box seemed innocent enough. Just a plain packing crate, nothing unusual on the outside. Inside, there were baby items, some old and some new. On top of it all rested an envelope with a letter, handwritten in what appeared to be an ornate but well practiced script. The box sat outside the door for a day and a half, undisturbed. When it was discovered and brought inside by C2, it sat in the entryway until Corso took a knife from his pocket to open the sealed tape. He looked at Miriah as he lifted the first object out: a painted thranta that moved on spring.

"Oh!" Miriah stood there, her hands over her mouth. "That was in my room when I was a girl. This has to be from my mother." He thought she'd refuse to look at anything else, or just tell him to throw the crate out. Instead, she went to her knees to pick up the silly thranta, tears glistening on her eyelashes. "My uncle, Mina's dad, gave this to me. I thought it was gone." She sat looking at it, and looked up at Corso. "What else is in there?" she asked him, and then gasped when he lifted out a worn, stuffed kath hound.

"Toby! Corso, this was my friend, my only friend for so long! He kept me company when Maura went to school. He's heard all my secrets for years!" She hugged the worn animal to her chest, wetting its patchy fur with tears. Corso went to her, unsure if this was good or not, but wanting to understand. He held her against him as she shook with sobs, only loosening his hold when she lifted her head. "What else is in there?"

Corso returned to the crate, lifting out gorgeous baby clothing, some hand sewn, all new. Deep blues and greens, definitely a boy's clothes, with ships and rontos and things on them. The last thing he drew out of the crate was the letter, and given the emotions Miriah had already gone through, he debated with himself on whether to give it to her now or save it. He realized he couldn't hide anything from her, though, and when she looked up at him expectantly, he handed her the envelope without a word. She hesitated, and gingerly took it, turning it over in her hands, and eventually placing it on the table.

"I'll open that later," she told him, hugging him to her. They sat like that, in the floor of the living area, until they heard Devin start to whimper in the nursery.

"I'll get him, love, want to get settled on the couch?" He helped her rise, felt the tremble in her hands, and sat her down on the soft fabric before going to his son. He changed the infant and placed the squirming baby in his mother's arms to be fed. He could see the change in his son's face when he sensed her, and it made him smile. Miriah smiled as well, feeding her son always seemed to calm her, centered her thoughts and relaxed her body.

Corso went to the kitchen to get a drink for Miriah, he was aware that she'd lost weight even since the birth, and was working with Akaavi to keep a constant flow of nutrition to her. She really can't afford to lose any more, he thought. As he returned to her, he saw that she was deep in thought, and absently took the bite of cheese he'd offered her in her mouth. They sat like that for a bit, Miriah feeding Devin, Corso feeding her, content to just be with each other.

It was only later, when the house was quiet, Devin sleeping in the nursery, that Miriah thought of the letter again. It seemed to mock her, its presence never far from her awareness. She finally snatched it from the small foyer table and ripped it open. She read in silence, fumbling her way to the couch to sit.

_My dearest Miriah,_

_I've written this knowing that there is a chance I'll never lay eyes on you, my daughter. The Sith are become more aggressive, and the knights are called daily to defend the innocent. There is a darkness approaching that cannot be readily stopped. That should not concern you, however. I wanted to make sure that you knew, somehow, that I love you._

_Your mother doesn't understand why I want another child, especially when we discovered we'd have another daughter. I can't explain it myself, other than I felt compelled to see you into this world. You must have something special to do, to achieve. I can only say that I've loved you since the moment you were conceived, and wanted you with all my heart. I feel a kinship with you that I didn't with your sisters, even though you haven't yet been born. Your mother has not had an easy pregnancy this time, and I am concerned about you both. Her force visions have become frightful, and the lingering darkness she had to endure as a young knight has shaped her fears, made her far more outspoken than most about what is coming, but she loves you in her way._

_She is a very good woman, Miriah, but I fear that if I am not there she might see you as too much a reminder of us, of me, and you will suffer for it. I truly hope that is not the case, but if you are reading this letter then I have indeed become one with the force. I will continue to watch over you, dear Miriah, in death as in life. Go, my child, and become what you were meant to be, and know that no matter what I am proud you are my daughter. May the force be ever with you._

_All my love,_

_Dad_

Sarai had arrived at Magdalane's house that morning. She felt the ripple of surprise and heartache that moved through the force, and knew that Ian's letter had been open and read. She closed her eyes against the strongest of the emotion, and wanted desperately to go to her youngest, but knew she would not be welcome. Miriah has always had to digest things, rip them apart, before being able to accept them, she said to herself. She looked at Magdalane, knowing her daughter felt the force disturbance, probably more acutely than she did, since she had a soul link with her sister. Mags sat with her eyes closed, silent tears tracking down her lovely face. She opened her eyes, looked at her mother, and stood to go to her sister.

Felix went with Mags, since he wasn't sure she should be driving when she was upset. They arrived and Miriah met them at the door, knowing Mags had felt the emotion the letter had stirred. They said nothing, just embraced, and Miriah handed her sister the letter. When Mags had read it through twice, she looked at her youngest sister. "He really did love you, Mir, even I knew that. It does make a little more sense of Mom's behavior, not that it excuses it but makes it a little more understandable. " Miriah nodded, unable to speak past the lump in her throat. She'd known her father had named all his girls, but seeing her name in his handwriting had thrown her.

The men sat silently watching the sisters, waiting while they worked through the emotional turmoil. Miriah sat heavily, and put her head in her hands. Corso went to her then, gently stoking her back, just wanting her to know he was there. Felix stood and wrapped Mags in a hug, rocking back and forth with her. Their father had been gone for so long, but still affected them.

"What does this mean in relation to Mom, Mir? I know you are still angry with her, but she still cares for you, wants to see you. She's at our house now," Mags told her sister.

Miriah's head came up, and she looked at Magdalane, "Is she ready to admit she overreacted? Apologize to Corso?" she asked. Magdalane nodded, sure her mother was prepared to do just that. "Then she can come and see Devin, but my house, my rules, and if I ask her to leave, there will be no discussion."

Felix and Mags left, eager to take the peace offering to Sarai. Miriah had asked them to wait until tomorrow since she was worn out already and didn't want the addition of any more stress, and they'd agreed. Corso had her lie down on the couch and he held her, telling her over and over that he was there, would always be hers, and that he loved her. She drifted to sleep with his words in her ears. It was growing dark in the house when she woke, and Corso had just gotten up to get the baby. When he brought their son to her, he again went to get something for her to eat. When he'd brought it back, he sat next to her, again giving her bites of food while she nursed the baby.

"I'm starting to feel like a baby bird," she told him as he grinned at her. She did feel better after resting.

"Darlin' if you lose any more weight you won't be able to produce enough milk for this growing lad, and I know I can't, so we have to make sure you're getting enough to eat to keep up with him." He knew she'd place her son over any other concern. She nodded, and took every bite he fed her. Then he had an idea. After every bite, he kissed her, and gave her another.

"Well, I must say I like this variation better, makes me want to take more bites," she grinned wickedly at him, mometarily forgetting her son. She absently switched sides for Devin, then turned her attention back to Corso, who was waiting for her. "What do I get for a meal?" she teased. Corso blushed, as she knew he would, but cupped the back of her head and kissed her deeply.

"Soon, love, soon," he murmured to her, careful not to disturb Devin, but knowing he was rapidly approaching a point of no return with her, which he didn't think was a good idea, even after force healing. He sat back and waited for her to hand the baby to him, and watched as she drank a whole glass of juice. Devin kept his gaze on his father, grabbing his finger in his tiny fist.

Maura and Aric brought dinner over, leaving the twins with Mags and Sarai. They were going back to work the next day, so they wanted to enjoy a quiet visit. Of course, Miriah showed the letter to Maura, but instead of tears, Maura grinned at her sister. "How very neat that you have something to treasure from him, that you can have forever." They enjoyed dinner, and when Miriah and Maura were alone in the kitchen, Miriah asked the question she'd be dying to ask since they'd arrived.

"Maura, are you ok that I have something from Dad and you don't?"

"Oh I have a letter, but it wasn't written to me. It was written to his mother after I was born, telling her all about me. I'm fine with that, hon."

Miriah sighed in relief, since she'd worried about that ever since she'd seen the letter. Magdalane has her memories, but Maura only remembers bits and pieces of him, she thought. Maura hugged her then, and stepping back told her, "You'd better call me and tell me how it went with Mom, though. I have a feeling she'll be on her best behavior, but just in case." Miriah nodded, grateful her sisters were always looking out for her.


	60. Chapter 60

Maura went inside their quiet house and realized the twins were sleeping but so were their guardians. She laughed to herself, two toddlers could really sap your energy, and with Mags pregnant and her mom, well, her mom, she wasn't too surprised. She glanced back at Aric, who was setting the door alarm behind them, and motioned him to follow her upstairs. She grinned in the darkened hallway, knowing that even though they were setting off on missions in the morning, they'd rock each other's world tonight. Aric was fully on board with this plan and hurried her along and up the stairs. They'd almost reached the top when Maura stopped abruptly, Aric almost bowling her over from behind. He peered angrily around his wife, seeing the large form of a sleeping Weequay at the top of the stairs. The smell of alcohol floated around him, and Maura looked at Aric, puzzled. Aric bent to shove the man's shoulder and reared back when Tanno Vik sat up suddenly.

"Major, bad news, I had to make sure I caught you. Garza sent an encrypted message and, well, I was the only one on the ship.."

"Spit it out, Tanno, what's up?" she snapped at him.

"Fuse is dead, his body was found at the entry to her office this evening when the Senate Plaza was being cleaned." He hung his head. "I knew you'd want to know, and didn't want to scare your family, so I waited here."

Maura stood mute, seeing Aric turn away from them both. He'd known Fuse since the young demolitions expert had been send to Ord Mantell, his first posting after boot camp. He'll take this hard, she thought, he'd always liked the young man. Aric slowly walked away from them, toward their room. She turned back to Tanno, who remained sitting on the top step.

"What else, Vik? Are they investigating, what are the burial plans, did he have family somewhere?" she asked in a low voice, not wanting to wake anyone.

"We're to go to Coruscant tomorrow, that's all she said. Meet with her at 1400." He absently rubbed his eyes.

"Thanks, Tanno. I appreciate you letting us know," she patted his shoulder. "Go sleep it off, we'll see you tomorrow."

"I'm not drunk, Major, I spilled the first drink I poured all over me when the priority message klaxon went off." He half-smiled at her, "Probably a good thing I didn't get started." She nodded and walked past him, looking for Aric. She found him sitting on the edge of their bed, his head in his hands. She approached him and put her hand on one of his.

"I'm sorry, honey. I know he was a friend of yours." She sat beside him, but he never moved. She heard him sniff once, and he lifted his head to look into her eyes.

"When is it enough, Maura? Why do we do this to ourselves?" He got up to pace around the room, "How many of our friends are going to die before we've had enough?" He paced back to where she was still sitting. "For the first time since I became a soldier, I've had enough. I don't want to go back. And no, this has nothing to do with hearing about Fuse. I've been thinking about this for months now." He took her hand between both of his, "I want to wake up in the mornings knowing that no one is going to shoot at you today. When I was with Corso and Felix the other day, Cor was talking about having a whole herd of baby rontos and Felix told him they were on planet at least till their baby is born, and I was jealous. Jealous! " He walked to the window, sitting on the seat that ran underneath it. "Fuse's death just reminds me we're never safe, anywhere, as long as we wear a Havoc squad patch. And you're in more danger than the rest of us, as leader." He turned to look at her then, for a long minute. "How much longer can you defy the odds, Maura? I won't survive losing you."

She went to him then, and they hugged fiercely, neither of them saying anything. They knew the risks they faced every day, and they'd talked before about an exit strategy. She hadn't thought about it for a while now, but she was ready when the twins started walking, getting into things on the ship. Aric pulled her back to kiss her, but seeing the tears in her eyes, just crushed her to his chest instead. Finally she lifted her head to him, kissed him softly and said, "Let's do it. We're supposed to report to Coruscant tomorrow at 1400. We'll file the paperwork there." He nodded at her, knowing they'd figure things out, they always did. They never even undressed, just lay on the bed in the clothes they'd worn to dinner with Miriah and Corso, sleeping in short spans. Just as dawn was breaking, Calleigh joined them, pulling herself up on the bed and snuggling in the small space between them. Maura woke to her daughter stroking her face, those silver eyes waiting to look into her mother's own brown ones.

"Fly today?" her daughter asked her. Maura had to think, such little sleep had made her brain sluggish.

"No, not today," she told the little girl. "Mommy and Daddy will, but we will be back before dark." Calleigh pressed her body to her mother then, sensing the emotional turmoil going on inside Maura. I know Mags said she's not force sensitive, but I swear she knows things, Maura thought. Aric opened his eyes, and hugged his daughter before kissing his wife. There was an odd lightness to him, she thought, and took Calleigh to get dressed. When she turned from getting Colin ready for breakfast, Aric was there, taking them and telling her to grab a shower, and take her time. He sent the twins downstairs and turned to her, pulling her to him and kissing her.

"I know you're a little anxious, but I feel like I could float to the ship. It'll be fine, hon, I promise." He whistled as he went downstairs to feed the kids. He's right, she thought, I am anxious. She joined them in the kitchen once she was dressed for the day, in her black cortosis gear. She waited until the kids had bounded off for the playroom before facing Aric.

"We might be asked to help in the investigation into Fuse's death. Is that something you want to do before we officially retire?" she asked him. He shook his head.

"It'll always be one thing or another that Garza will try to lure us to stay. Another puzzle, another mission that only we can do. It won't bring him back," he told her.

"So, what do you see us doing without being Havoc squad?" she looked at him, seeing him smile for the first time that morning.

"Consultants. Working from here, with occasional trips to other worlds. You're a premier strategist, your brain is valuable to the military. Your brains, Miriah's tactics, Corso's encyclopedic knowledge of weapons, my sniper training—we could form a consulting group. Combined with our pensions, we'd be fine."

She blinked, it was an idea she hadn't considered, but it made perfect sense. Suddenly she smiled, knowing they had a plan set her resolve. She knew Garza would argue, but neither of them had any commitment time left on their commissions. "Let's jet, I'm ready to do this," she told him.

Magdalane took the twins to her house, a treat since Aunt Mags was usually gone. Sarai would help her, as would Felix, and they'd all go to Miriah's house for dinner. Maura reminded the twins to be very careful with baby Devin, and smiled at Calleigh when she danced in a circle, chanting her aunt's name over and over and clapping.

In the ship, they told Tanno, Yuun and Elara what they planned to do. Elara cried, as they knew she would, but understood. Tanno said little, and Yuun agreed that their family was more important. When the crew left the briefing room, Tanno doubled back.

"Boss, I have no family, no home planet. Got any room in that consulting firm for a hard worker who likes to blow stuff up? I don't need a lot of pay, I got a good cushion from gambl… I mean selling salvage and stuff."

Aric grinned at him and held out his hand. Tanno shook it, and happily scampered off. They could hear him whistling in the crew quarters. They'd completed their requests for terminal leave and sent them ahead of their docking. By the time they reached Garza's office, she'd know their plans, but Maura wouldn't be deterred.

They were indeed preceeded by their requests, and Garza was understandably upset, but in the end, when Aric asked her to consider what she'd say to her own daughter, she relented. She'd told them that Fuse had no family, and would be buried in the military graveyard here. They'd be there, she swore, to see him home. They laid the demolitionist to rest that afternoon, and saw many of his squadmates in attendance. As they solemnly made their way to the shuttle service, Maura caught Aric's hand in hers, holding on when he would pull away. "We don't have to worry about the regs anymore, hon," she told him. He grinned at her, and pulled her against him.

"Well, hell, let's do this right then." He kissed her as several troops clapped and hooted loudly, and boarded the shuttle. They'd arranged for their personal gear to be taken from their Thunderclap and shipped to them, and would take a taxi home from the shuttleport.

Aric looked at his wife as they started home, and she smiled up at him. He knew when he'd met her that his life would change. For the first time in forever, he felt that she was safe now, and that was priceless.


	61. Chapter 61

Corso woke to the smells of baking, the sweet scents of vanilla and sugar bringing memories of his mother to his half awake brain. He got up and wandered toward the kitchen. Miriah must be anxious about seeing her mom this evening, he thought. She always baked when she was anxious. Thank the stars it didn't happen too often or he'd have to up his training schedule. He entered the kitchen to see several varieties of muffins, layers of cookies, and two cakes on the counter. His wife, her hair piled on her head and dressed in shorts and a tank top, was singing and mixing something in a huge bowl. Devin sat in an infant seat on the counter, watching the movement and grinning when his mom would stop mixing to make faces and coo at him.

Corso went to his wife and kissed her. "Good morning, kitten. Sleep well?" he asked, grabbing a cup of caffa and a muffin with berries, the juice from them mixing with the crumbled sugar topping. "These look delicious," he told her, taking a big bite. Miriah smiled at him, looking rested and strong this morning.

"I thought I'd get a head start on breakfast," she joked, getting a glass of milk from the cooler and sitting at the worktable with him, bringing Devin over as well. "I know, I know, I'm working through it though. And we needed cookies," she grinned at him. "Devin will always need cookies in the house, right little man?" she wiggled the infant's foot as he gazed at her, his eyes getting sleepy. She jumped as the timer dinged and went to the oven, taking out more cookies.

"Devin will be the most popular guy in his class if his mom keeps cookies like these around," Corso told her. And if his mom wears outfits like that, he thought. She looked like a young girl in her current attire, with her hair all over the place, her eyes happy and shining, her face slightly flushed from the heat of the oven. She still looked too thin, but her energy level encouraged him. He watched her as she called Lucky, pouring cat food and milk for the kitten, who seemed to always be under her feet. The rescued animal had imprinted on her once its eyes were open, rarely left her side, and had taken to sleeping at her feet at night.

Corso's datapad, which was lying on the desk in his office space, chimed as he walked past, taking the baby to his bed. He circled back and picked it up, expecting it to be something to do with one of the herds and was surprised to see a note from Aric. "Big news, we'll try to get there this evening when everyone is there. Got a proposition for you two. Later, Aric." Hmm, he thought, that's a little different. Miriah thought so too when he showed her. She'd moved from baking to preparing food for dinner when he put his hands on her arms, making her stop. "You need to pace yourself, darlin', or you'll have no energy left for later. Come over here and sit, keep me company." She blew out a breath before she sat, thinking of all the things she could be doing, but knew he was right. She could already feel the earlier burst of energy fading.

They moved to the couch in the living area. Corso just chatted to her, about the ranch, about Devin, little things designed to relax . While he talked, he took her hair down and massaged her scalp, which always relaxed her. Him, too, he thought. He'd spent months thinking of running his hands through the black, silky hair she mostly wore in a ponytail, back when he'd first known her. Her eyes were closed and she was feeling floaty when he kissed her, and her body responded with a rush of desire. There was no play in it, they'd gone past that point, and she was aware of his response as well. Which was why she was so surprised when he jumped up and away from her.

Oh stars, he thought, she doesn't have to look at me like that. She was still trying to steady her breathing, her hair wild about her shoulders, eyes half closed, lips kiss-swollen, trembling for him. He had to turn away, or he'd lose all control. "I'm sorry, love, I won't hurt you for anything," he told her.

She turned impatient eyes to his. "Don't you realize that I am healed, sugar? Magdalane force healed me. You won't hurt me."

"The doc on station said four weeks, it hasn't even been one yet," he replied, his voice shaking.

"Yes, but he had no idea what Mags was capable of doing," she reminded him, rising from the couch and pulling her tank top off over her tousled hair. He groaned, she had no idea how she affected him, he thought. He'd just started to walk toward her when they heard their son cry. Neither of them moved for a few seconds, and then he gathered her to him for a quick kiss before releasing her and going down the hall to get Devin.

She sat, waiting to nurse the baby, thinking she would never get through four weeks of this kind of need. When Corso brought the baby to her, she grabbed him by his shirt and drew him to her. "This isn't over," she told him in her sultry voice. He swallowed hard and hoarsely whispered back to her.

"Not by a long shot, not ever. Not even if it takes the next hundred years to finish." He gazed into those silver eyes he loved so much and it took all his willpower to move away.

As it always did, nursing the baby soothed Miriah and she was in a much calmer frame of mind when he was full. Corso had gone out the back door, and she put Devin in his portable bed beside her, stretching out to take a quick nap. When she woke, C2 had put all the baked goods in storage bins and cleaned the kitchen. She thanked him, and when she reached to pull out things for dinner, the droid stopped her.

"Master Corso left strict instruction to let him do this, Captain. I believe his words were, 'Tell Miriah to rest and make sure she eats something for lunch.' He said he would be back soon from the pasture." Miriah nodded, she figured he'd gone out to get some fresh air and not be tempted by her. She took some vegetables from the cooler to eat for lunch, and headed down the back hall to their room to shower. When she'd dressed and dried her hair, Devin was hungry again, so she sat to feed him.

The door chime woke her from her doze, Devin still feeding. C2 opened the door to her mom and Magdalane, with the twins. Colin waved and made for the playroom, but Calleigh climbed up on the couch with her aunt and cousin, hugging Miriah and putting her head on her aunt's shoulder.

"She's sleepy, and wouldn't nap until she saw you," Mags smiled. Sarai had followed Mags inside, and hesitantly crossed the room to Miriah, and sat beside her on the couch. Devin was full, and sleepy, when she pulled the blanket she'd tossed over her shoulder aside. Miriah lifted him to her shoulder, got the required burp this time, then wrapped him back up to hand to her mother.

"Mom, meet Devin," she said, as she handed the infant to his grandmother, whose eyes promptly filled when she saw him. Sarai was speechless. Devin looked exactly like she's always imagined a baby boy of her own would look, and it took her voice away. She could only stroke his arms and legs, and smile at his sleepy face as he tried to focus on her.

Miriah pulled a sleepy Calleigh into her lap, the tiny girl snuggling into her aunt with a sigh. Mags had to smile, Calleigh had been great with her but definitely preferred her aunt, sometimes even over her mom. Colin was a typical boy, more interested in play and being outside, while Calleigh was people oriented. Mags might have been jealous of Calleigh's preferences, but the now-palpable movements of her own daughter tempered any negative feelings she had.

Sarai had recovered her voice by then, and started to apologize to Miriah, but her youngest daughter stopped her with a laugh. "It's not me you need to apologize to, Mother. Corso would never ask it, but I feel it is warranted. He's out with a few of the new calves, radio tagging them, but he'll be back in shortly." Miriah kept her tone neutral, trying her best to make things easier between them.

"Devin is a beautiful baby," Sarai said, patting Miriah's knee. "He's very healthy, and his hair is just identical to yours, it takes my breath away to see how much of both of his parents he's incorporated into one." She smiled at the sleeping infant. "He's a wonder, Mir, just gorgeous." Miriah smiled and agreed.

"He's a good baby, sleeping around four hours in a stretch now," Miriah told them. C2 brought a tray with tea, cookies, and small sandwiches for the women, telling Miriah that Master Colin had requested a cookie. "Oh, yes, that's fine, C2. Is he okay in the playroom?" The droid assured her he was keeping a watch on the toddler, and would only give him two cookies.

"So you spent the morning baking," Mags stated, knowing her sister would have been a little anxious about this meeting but not about to say so. Miriah nodded.

"You need to take some of it with you, we'll never eat it all before it spoils," she told her sister, then asked her about the note Aric had sent them.

"I have no idea what it's about, they left this morning to attend a funeral on Coruscant, but said they'd be back this evening. We only saw them a few minutes." Mags took another cookie. "Mir, these are too good. You could sell these, if you wanted. Mom, his portable bed is beside you, if you want to put him down to get a snack."

"Oh no," Sarai responded, "I'd rather hold this little one any day." Miriah and Mags both smiled, knowing the spell Devin had put on their mother.

They passed the afternoon quietly, Sarai graciously apologizing to Corso, him blushing and telling her thank you. The women eventually gathered in the kitchen, Sarai expertly chopping and sautéing things that smelled wonderful. She and her son in law were making dinner, and no one was more surprised than Sarai, but she was having fun with this lively and skilled young man. Felix joined them late in the afternoon, bringing sleepwear for the twins and dessert that Mags had made this morning. They had finished feeding the twins when Aric and Maura showed up. Both Colin and Calleigh made beelines for their parents, who washed faces and hands and changed them for sleeping before settling down at dinner with everyone.

Aric looked around, at this gathering of people he loved in one spot, before he cleared his throat to get everyone's attention. "As of this morning, Maura and I have resigned our commissions." He waited for the stunned exclamations to settle, then continued. "We talked about it most of the night, and agreed. It's time. But here's the proposition I have. Let's form a consulting firm, as an adjunct to the Republic army." He detailed his plan, and when he was finished, was greeted by thoughtful silence. Miriah didn't need to put a whole lot of thought into it before saying she was in, and of course Corso followed, glad that he'd now have both his ranch and consulting to do without any of it putting Miriah and Devin in danger. "Magdalane, when you and Felix are ready to leave active diplomacy service, we'll open that side of the firm, " Aric told them.

Dinner was a huge success, everyone talking and laughing. Miriah saw that Maura looked younger without the responsibility of Havoc squad on her and Aric was uncharacteristically jubilant. Mags was in her pregnancy glow, and Felix looked relaxed, talking freely where he was usually reserved. Colin and Calleigh slept in the guest room off the kitchen, Devin in his crib. Sarai was keeping an eye on all her grandchildren, nibbling the succulent food and laughing with the group.

This, Sarai thought, is what Ian always wanted. Family.


	62. Epilogue

Epilogue

The plan is done, and the family is intact, so it's time to close this story. The gang doesn't go away, however. Their new adventure begins in Advantages, to be posted soon. Thank you all so much for your support and comments, they've been very much valued and heard. I hope you like the new story as much as you have this one, and as always, your input is appreciated!

Mags


End file.
